Find Me Somebody to Love
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: Riku and Zexion live on opposite coasts but find each other through the internet. Both have strict parents that don't support their being gay. Will they beat the odds and find a way to be together? Yaoi,lemons,comedy,drama,sadness. Other future pairings.
1. First Contact

**So here's my second chapter story. This is based on something that I think probably happens more often than not nowadays. On line long distance relationships are becoming pretty common so I thought why not write about one. The main pairing is Riku/Zexion but there will be appearances of others along the way.**

**There is an author named in here Sammy-Dee and although this is a fiction she is a real author on Fan Fiction and an amazing one at that so look her up if you want to read some great fics.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story unless they are made up by me._

_Warnings: This story contains strong yoai content I have rated it M for a reason._

Chapter One

First Contact

The alarm blared through the silence of the morning Riku reached over and shut it off. He laid back down staring up at the ceiling planning out his day. Today was going to be another busy one. It seemed like they all were lately between school, work, homework, chores, and watching his brothers he didn't have much time for himself. He supposed that was a good thing at times though since when he did have down time no matter how much he tried to avoid it he always ended up thinking about how lonely he was. Sighing he got up went to the bathroom came back to his room, sat on the bed pulled out his laptop and powered it up. As he waited for it to boot up he went through his day in his mind. _Okay let's see, class from 9:00 to 10:50 and 12:10 to 2:00. Then home to get the little brothers from school and work from 5:00 to 11:00. _He smiled when he remembered that Roxas would be working tonight. _Well that will be a highlight to my day. How sad is that Riku you loser you have a crush on a straight guy. _Disgusted with his thought direction he turned his attention to his computer, checked his emails, nothing exciting there so moved on to his Facebook and checked his updates. "Hmm what should I put as my status?" he asked himself. "Can anybody find me somebody to love?" he hit submit. "I am so pathetic." Leaving Facebook he moved on to a website of writers called "Playing With Fiction" the authors write stories using characters from different games, movies, books and TV shows. It was one of his favorites he especially liked to read the yaoi stories and day dream about finding his true love. He searched for new stories by his favorite authors, found one of them updated their story and settled in to read. The title was "The Happy Cow" Riku needed to cheer up so he chose this one for its title hoping it was a happy story. He wasn't disappointed; Sammy-Dee had done it again. He looked at the clock, an hour and fifteen minutes until class. Plenty of time to get ready, he got off the bed grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Forty minutes later he was on his way to school with the memory of the story on his mind. It was a happy story and did make him smile but now he was getting depressed again thinking he will never find love like that with someone. There were so many strikes against the possibility of that ever happening. He counted them off in his head, one, he lived in a backwoods town of ignorant people that did not understand what being gay meant. Two, he had a family that did not understand what being gay meant. Hell his mother kept telling him he was just confused and his dad doesn't even talk to him really, not since his little brother got old enough to play sports anyway. Three, there were no, absolutely no decent gay guys to choose from within a 50 mile radius of where he lived. Four, he went to a Christian College not exactly gay friendly. "God damn it, I need to get the hell out of this town!" he said to know one or maybe to himself. Frustrated and near tears he pulled into the lot of his school and walked in to start his day, such as it was.

OOO

Zexion buried his face in the pillow willing the alarm to shut off, it didn't work. Grudgingly he reached up to the cell phone he used as an alarm clock, hit the end button and fell right back to sleep. Five minutes later it went off again, groaning he grabbed it hit the end button, rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling, falling asleep again. Five minutes later the alarm blared again he hit the end button since the phone was now resting in his palm. This pattern repeated for twenty five minutes until the programming ended. Once the alarm game was over he began an internal discussion on the odds of talking his Mom into letting him stay home from school he decided that wasn't going to happen and picked up the remote to turn on the T.V. He found a Charmed re-run that he left on then picked up his phone to check the in box for one of his favorite sites. It had stories written by the fans of different games, shows, movies, mangas and such with alternate endings or their own story lines. He found a lot of good authors and great stories to read. He'd even written a few of his own; being inspired by some of the stories he had read. One of his favorite things to do when he found a story was to read the reviews from other people who read it too. That was one of the ways he found other stories that would interest him. But he also looked up the profiles of the people who'd reviewed and occasionally if they sounded interesting he would send them a private message. Sometimes they responded, sometimes they ignored him but he'd made a couple decent on line friends that way. Which is good since his over bearing bitch of a Mom kept such a tight leash on him, the only way he could socialize outside of school was through text and email.

He sifted through his new personal messages, returned them and went to search stories. He liked the ones that contained yaoi but that wasn't a requirement for him to choose a story. If it had a good plot and was written well he would read it and review. Reviewing was important to Zexion because he knew how much it meant to the authors to get reviews; besides he put on his profile that his goal was to find good stories with only a few reviews and give them a review. He had to be true to his word didn't he? He settled in to a comfy position to read a story that looked interesting. It was a fluffy story that made him drift to daydreaming about finding someone of his own to love. He shook his head to clear the thought, "Who are you kidding? You are never going to find someone to love with the fucking life your stuck in. Remember baka, feeling nothing is better than being hurt and disappointed. You can't be disappointed if you don't expect anything to begin with." He tossed his phone down and got up to get ready for school. But as hard as he tried to not think about it his mind drifted back to the fantasy of having someone to call his own, and while water ran down his back tears ran down his face as his loneliness overtook him once again.

Twenty minutes later he was back in his bedroom playing Dynasty Warriors to get his mind off the sad shit and prepared for his day and thirty minutes later he got "her" up to drive him to school. In the car she tried her usual chit-chat and when he didn't respond to her liking she started her usual bitching at him about his grades. When that didn't get a reaction she moved on to him always being in his room and needing to get along with her asshole boyfriend and on and on until it became a droning in his head. When she pulled up to the school he practically jumped out of the car still moving.

"I love you!" she yelled.

"Yeah, you too," Zexy said over his shoulder as he walked away. Finally! He was away from his prison and the warden, for a few hours anyway. He spotted a group of friends and saw Larxene wave as she jumped up and down like a dork to get his attention. He couldn't help but smile and redirect his steps toward the small group, his loneliness forgotten for the moment.

At lunch he always went to the library, today was no exception. He made a few changes on his PWF profile page then looked for a story to read. "This looks interesting. The title was Shattered and after he read the summary he decided to try it out. The story was great and as always he gave a review then once that was done he scanned the reviews. There was one that caught his eye, The SilverSadist, and as he scrolled through he discovered he liked what they said, a lot. Then he saw something that made him smile. The reviewer was a guy. He clicked on his profile read through it and decided to message him. This one he really hoped would write back. Zexy finished typing the message, read it a few times and hit send. All he could do now was wait and see if he would respond.

OOO

On break Riku found he had an email letting him know that Sammy-Dee had updated "Details" his absolute favorite story of hers. Well he loved and hated it because it is one of those stories that made you laugh and cry. He made a mental note to read it that night. There was no way he would risk reading it at school because you never knew what the next chapter would bring. For all he knew he would be sobbing by the end of this one and he did not want that happening in the school cafeteria. There was another notification from the site but it wasn't from anyone he knew or had reviewed anyway. "Hmm I wonder who this is." The message said it was from BluMisery. Riku clicked on the link to take him to his inbox and opened the message, it read:

**_ Y__ou are a male who... LIKES... yaoi? *faints* I sound like some weirdo... anyway, I would like to talk more, but if it's alright with you_**

He chuckled, "Why the hell not, what could it hurt, hm, what should I respond?" He looked at his watch; there were only a few minutes before his next class. _Damn I don't have enough time for a decent response. I'll answer later when I have more time. _He closed the laptop, packed up and headed to his next class. There was a smile on his face for the first time in days, weeks, hell maybe even months with the way he'd been feeling. He couldn't wait to respond to BluMisery and see what he would have to say in return. The day just got way better.

As Riku walked to his car his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. it was his Mom. He groaned because he knew this would be some kind of errand and he had to work at five which meant he probably won't have time to respond to BluMisery until after work. "Damn it!" He flipped open the phone. "Hello."

"Hi, I need you to do me a favor." His Mom said.

He loved how she would put it that way, as if he had a choice on saying yes or no. He shook his head. "Sure, what do you need me to do?" He was sure to not sound irritated or hesitant because that would just bring on a lecture and a yelling episode about how ungrateful and useless he was, he was so not in the mood for that today.

"I need you …" as she rattled off the things she wanted him to do he calculated the time it would take to complete the tasks. By his calculations he would be 10 minutes late to work if he chose not to eat or go to the bathroom. _Fuck my life! _"Okay Mom I'll get it done." was all he said.

"Thank you Riku."

"No problem, bye." he waited for her to say bye then hung up.

"Even if I did find a guy when the hell would I find time to spend with him?" he thought out loud. Lips pressed in a straight line from irritation, he through the car in drive, and went to do what his Mom asked of him.

OOO

Zexy checked his PWF account when he got home and there was still no response. _Crap. I really wanted to hear from him, which is exactly why he hasn't responded; because it's something I want. You know better than to want something that will make you happy. _He tossed his phone on the bed, grabbed the controller to his game and for the next few hours concentrated on nothing but killing his enemies. Yep nothing like violence to distract one from things better left buried. At a particularly challenging part his mother decided to barge in his room to "talk" _just fucking great. _He glared up at her, "What?" he looked back to his game.

"Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?" she asked.

He answered without looking away from his game. "There's nothing to talk about. It's the same as always and will never change, he comes first."

"Zexy you're not being fair. You don't understand how it is with me and Xaldin."

"He's been living here for almost seven years. Exactly what is it you think I don't understand? You know what, just never mind, I really don't want to talk about this. It's over and done, just let it go, please?"

"But I don't want you guys mad at each other. We all have to live here and it makes it uncomfortable when you two are at odds."

"Well yeah we can't have you uncomfortable now can we." Zexy retorted. "Don't worry I won't get in his way. In fact I won't do anything to bother him since I won't be speaking to him if I don't have to."

"Zexy! That's not a solution. I want you two to talk it out."

"There is nothing to talk out. We are fine with it. You're the one making this an issue now can't you just drop it?" he asked exasperated. It was as if she liked to cause conflict between him and Xaldin. They were fine in their agreement of friendly dislike for each other. But his Mom always had to stir up problems.

"Dinner is almost ready, you can talk to him then."

"I'm not hungry." he said flatly.

"Zexion, please?"

"No."

She threw her hands in the air, huffed and left slamming the door.

Zexy threw his controller, said a string of colorful curses and descriptions of what his mother could do with various objects then checked his messages again. Still nothing, "Damn it. Well it is only 6:00." He passed the time away looking up more stories, reading and reviewing then played a few other games, watched T.V for a while and at 9:00 checked his messages again. "Holy shit, he responded!" Getting comfortable he sat back and opened the message. He didn't know why but he was nervous. How fucked up was that? He had no idea who this guy was and yet he was nervous about what he had to say in his response. "No time like the present." he muttered then opened the message and couldn't help but smile before reading even one word. The message was long really long. He started to read:

_**Sure, why not?**  
**Besides I read some of your profile, and I LOVE IT!**  
**Honestly, Boy Scouts honor, yes I actual was a boy scout, hell even my high school's AJROTC Commander senior year, but I digest, got t? good!, right so, um, what was I talking about ... (think, think, think, Yes I'm quoting Winnie the Pooh, deal with it) OH! ok, the first thing I saw on your profile, due to my mouse wanting to scroll down for some odd reason, or fate was the Eddie Izzard quote about guns killing people from; Eddie Izzard's, Circle (2000, right?) performance, and yes I know of the great Eddie Izzard, and know him that well for just write that, he is the best comic EVER, forget Richard Pryor, and yes George Carlin, was one of the greatest, but, not to be rude, he is dead now (weeps) so Eddie is KING!, ALL HAIL THE ACTION/EXECUTIVE TRANSVESTITE!**  
**Sorry I tend to rant sometimes. (bows head in shame)**  
**Look, I don't know how you found me, and I would like to know, but I am flattered, and I would have responded earlier, but I was at school when I got your message, I worked from 5-11:00, and had to run by my college advisor to get paper work to drop my dorm, plus run some errands for my mom. I need to stay at home this semester to help with little brothers, while mom tries to get a job with a new company, (I'm a Sophomore in college starting Aug. 19, also 19 years old, by the by, I have no idea what that means, but I use it, regardless, I hope I haven't lost you yet (looks pleadingly)) times, all times and music Eastern. Yay an Adult swim reference.**  
**I hope I haven't scared you off yet.(looks at you curiously, whilst wondering why do I keep doing this kind of thing)**  
**So, yeah, I would have responded earlier, but I couldn't, sorry.**  
**I hope I haven't let out to much of my crazy, if you don't want to talk now, just send a short message saying so, or tell me to calm down, whatever, I don't mean to put words in your mouth.**  
**But, yeah, sure, send me a message whenever, I'll do my best to get to it ASAP, i do have work again tomorrow though, 11-4, sorry.**  
**Did I give you too much once sorry, I guess I just needed someone to talk to, (Idea) I'm on facebook, if you're curious, Riku Ikustari, that's me.**  
**I looked at your profile some more, I heart Shattered too, big time! Is that how you found me? Don't say it was if it wasn't, just my deduction at work Dr. Watson.**  
**So, yeah, bye, for now, I'll be glad to hear from you soon, and now off to continue to message Sammy-Dee, if you aren't familiar, TRUST ME read the stories, start with**  
**The Other Side isn't So Green, it is one of my favs. so you could find it that way. Well, see ya! I'll message you soon Sammy-Dee! I'm off**.  
_

Zexy read through it four times and each time he smiled brighter. He really liked this guy, Riku was his name. He even liked his name, he was funny and he loved the way he rambled even in typing. He sat for a few minutes trying to figure out what to respond. In the end he decided to just type and see what came out.

Zexy read it over a few times and hit send. With his mood much improved he decided to see if Xaldin went to bed yet because he actually was starving but no way in hell was he going to sit at the dinner table and eat with those two. He walked quietly down the short hallway and when he rounded the corner spotted the asshole sleeping in the living room. _Great, guess that means no dinner for me tonight._ Considering he hadn't had breakfast or lunch he was pretty fucking hungry. Then he remembered the jar of peanut butter he had stashed in his room. He tiptoed into the kitchen grabbed some bread and a bottle of water from the cupboard and decided that would do at least he'd have something in his stomach.

Back in his room he had a few slices of bread and peanut butter while watching T.V. When he finished eating he checked his messages once more then went to YouTube to look for stuff to watch until he was tired enough to fall asleep. Though his mind kept drifting back to Riku's message and every time the memory made him smile. He fell asleep to the low sounds of the T.V. with his phone on his chest.

OOO

Riku finished his morning shift at work and was exhausted. Seven hours on your feet ringing up rude people's groceries will do that to you. His legs ached and his feet hurt because someone had taken his mat so he had to stand on the hard floor all day. He was crabby and tired and just wanted to go home, get something to eat and check his private messages from "Playing with Fiction" to see if BluMisery responded to his message. He walked out the door into the bright light of the noon sun just in time to see Roxy pulling his shirt off. His breath froze in his throat at the sight. His lean muscles rippled under his smooth sun-kissed skin as his arms stretched up to pull the shirt over his head. At his waist line his shorts hung low enough that Riku now knew he had two very sexy dimples on his low back, just begging to have his tongue dipping into them. Roxy reached his car and turned giving Riku his profile. He could see the outline of the teen's bottom ribs and the muscle that started at his side and ventured to his center along with the merest glimpse of the top of his "v" that disappeared under the band of cloth. He turned and faced Riku giving him a full on view of his naked front. Riku sucked in a deep breath at the beauty of him. His chest was small but defined with muscle. His traveling eyes followed the center line to Roxas' navel, an innie, Riku smiled at that. He traveled on to the well formed six-pack and down to his hip bones that lead to that wonderfully erotically exposed "v". Roxy's shorts hung so low that the very top of his blond curls were visible between the tops of his "v". Riku licked his lips and moaned inwardly as his sex twitched and grew in his slacks. _Why did he have to be straight! _

Roxy smiled at him with his head slightly tilted as Riku got closer.

"Do you like what you see?" the blond asked.

"As a matter of fact I do?" Riku smiled and was shocked at his uncharacteristic boldness. "But that doesn't matter since your straight it's nothing I can touch anyway." _Where was this coming from?_

"Actually." Roxy began.

Riku's heart sped up and the bulge in his pants grew more as his manhood stood at attention.

"I do prefer females but I've been known to play with the male species a time or two." The confident teenager finished. His grin was devious and fucking sexy as hell.

_Holy shit he's flirting! Do I really have a chance? _Riku thought to himself. "Are you teasing me or do I really have a chance here?" He asked just to be sure.

"Oh you definitely have a chance and I happen to have the next few hours free." he grinned again and it spoke of all sorts of promises that Riku never dreamed would be possible. "So what about you, do you have any plans right now?"

Barely able to form a thought much less words he simply shook his head no.

"Okay, so where do you want to go?" Roxy asked as he tossed his shirt into his car. "My parents are home so my house is out. What about yours, are your parents home?"

He mentally shook his head to clear the blocks. _What had he asked? Oh yeah were my parents home now? Wait were they home? Come on brain start working again already. Are they home? No, no they're not! That's right both had to work today! _"Uh, no they're not home right now."

"So then let's go to your place." Roxy smiled as he got in his car. "I'll follow you."

Without even thinking he just agreed and went to his car. Once behind the wheel all of the reasons why he shouldn't be doing this hit him like a tidal wave. _Oh yeah great time to start functioning again! Well it's too late we are going to my house and I just have to hope to God that my parents don't come home. _"Shit." he moaned out loud as he drove. He looked in his mirror every few minutes to see Roxy smiling back at him. "Shit!" He pulled into his drive, his guest parked behind him. They got out and went into the house.

"Nice house." Roxy offered.

"Thanks, do you want something to drink?"

"Water if you have it. I have a feeling I'm gonna be thirsty in a bit." he smiled again.

Riku gulped. Handing him the water then he guided him upstairs to his room thinking if his parents came home unexpectedly he could maybe hide him. _FUCK! _was all that kept filling his head. That was until they reached his room and Roxy turned and shut the door. Then his brain just couldn't think of anything but the gorgeous teen standing half naked in front of him.

Roxy walked toward him with his desire darkened eyes locked on Riku's. He was frozen in place. His heart beat so hard he could feel it in the back of his throat and his cock so hard it pushed painfully at the slacks that trapped it. When the blond reached him he stopped inches away and cupped Riku's face in his hands then leaned in and kissed him. Riku's knees almost gave out on him. What this guy would never know is that he had just given Riku his first kiss.

Instinctively he put his hands on Roxy's hips as the blond kissed him senseless literally stealing his breath from him. He licked and nipped at Riku's lips, kissed the corners, pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, gently tugged then licked the sting away. By the time Roxy wanted entrance into his mouth Riku was more than ready to give it to him. As he slipped his tongue inside the feel of that strong, hot, muscle invading his mouth nearly made him come right then.

He moaned loud into Roxy's mouth drawing a moan from the blond as well. Suddenly their bodies were pressed together so tight there was no space between from chests to knees. Roxy slipped his thigh between Riku's legs and started to rub against his sack and shaft.

Riku gasped at the feel of another man touching him. Touching himself didn't even come close to how this felt and he gave himself over to the sensations. He wanted to feel everyone to its fullest. He felt Roxy's hand moving downward and before he could register what was happening he felt a warm strong hand grip his sex just before he stroked him up and down. Riku yelled out "Oh God Roxy, oh fuck yeah that feels so good!"

Roxy chuckled as he moved from Riku's mouth to his neck he nibbled and sucked on his pulse then moved to the erogenous zone behind his ear. He stopped there kissed, licked, and nipped at the skin before he returned to his neck. "Lose the clothes Riku." he ordered as he stepped back to watch.

Riku undressed with shaky hands. The sight of Roxy watching him undress affected him as if he was physically touching his body. The intense stare and scrutiny had him self-conscious but excited at the same time because there was only desire and approval in those eyes studying his body. His confidence grew with each piece of clothing he removed so by the time he was naked he was more than ready to be touched and explored, Roxy obliged.

The experienced male backed him up to the bed guiding him to the center of it. He then kissed him as he perched above him supported by his hands. Roxy's kiss again left him breathless as he slid his tongue inside and tasted every inch of him swirling their tongues around each other in an erotic dance of wet heated flesh. As he pulled out he sucked Riku's tongue between his lips making him moan in pleasure and loss.

Roxy kissed his way down Riku's body and before he knew what was happening, the blond drew Riku's arousal into his mouth. "Oh fuck me!" Riku yelled out as he bowed his back and writhed beneath Roxy's incredible mouth. The feeling of having that moist heat around his cock was too much. He exploded inside Roxy his release hitting the back of his throat as Riku shook with the pleasure of it.

He lay panting with half lidded eyes as he felt Roxy's finger press at his opening making Riku moan. The blond started by circling his rim then pushed on the center a few times just teasing his entrance enough to make it quiver with need. He rubbed back and forth over the puckered flesh a few more times, took his fingers away and sucked them into his mouth to get them wet and in one quick thrust pushed the first finger in.

"Oh God Rox I don't know if I ahhhh fuck… mmmnn, ah yeah, shit!" He felt his member get hard again at the invasion of Roxy's finger and when that finger found Riku's sweet spot he nearly sent him over again. Roxy stopped just short though leaving Riku panting and begging for release, so hard again it felt as if he would burst apart, his cock was so full it ached and every touch sent spurts of pre cum from his slit. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more another finger was added. Riku arched his back "Holy fuck Roxy… it hurts but don't stop! I want more, harder, oh god yeah like that, ahuhn yeah." he panted and bucked his hips. Tried to close his legs but wanting them wider at the same time. He didn't know which felt better the slight pain from being stretched by another man's hand or the intense pleasure of having his core pushed, messaged and teased throughout the pain. "I'm coming, ahhh yeah!"

But just as he was going to come Roxy clamped his fingers tight around Riku's base and kept him from finishing again. Then as Riku whimpered in frustration Roxy got to his knees, pulled his shorts off and pressed his broad head to Riku's entrance.

_Oh God this is it. I'm not going to be a virgin anymore! Fuck it feels so good, but it's gonna hurt, I wonder how much it's gonna hurt. _His body went rigid.

"Easy Riku I'll be gentle, I promise, but you need to relax or it _will_ hurt." Roxy took hold of Riku's penis and started pumping it up and down in long slow strokes until he was hard and moaning again and as he was in the middle of writhing Roxy pushed in fast seating himself inside.

Riku yelled out "Ah fuck! Oh my God, oh my God it hurts!" He lay there his legs trembling. The pain too intense to move but slowly his walls relaxed and began to open and as they did the pain went from intense to just an ache. A very good ache that had his body tingling and churning as another orgasm was building fast. Rising to the surface like a geyser he would have no chance to stop.

"Christ you're so tight. I fucking love the way virgins feel." Roxy stayed still letting Riku adjust. He began to pull out slowly as he did he pulled on Riku's walls making the pain bloom again and as before it faded to a delicious ache. Roxy pushed in hitting his sweet spot. Riku yelled out and as Roxy picked up speed Riku started moving with him his hips doing all the work as his mind clouded into an ecstasy induced fog. His orgasm was seconds away and just as he was about to tell Roxy so he heard…

"What the fuck are you doing!"

Roxy stopped moving and was off him in an instant as he scrambled for his clothes. It took Riku a moment to realize his Mother had just walked in on them and looked like she was going to kill someone. The vein bulged in her forehead the tendons in her neck protruded. His erection was gone instantly as he jumped up to get dressed as well.

"Who, the fuck, are you? You know what? I don't care. Just get the fuck out of my house!"

"See ya Ri, sorry." He took off giving a wide girth around Riku's mom and he didn't blame him. Especially because he wished he could do the same thing. "Mom I…"

"Don't! Just don't! You are not my son! I don't know who you are but I want you out of my house! I don't ever want to see you again! Do you hear me?"

"But Mom…"

She screamed like a banshee, "SHUT UP!" You have until the end of this month to find somewhere else to live!"

By this time he was crying, sobbing, "Mom."

She slammed the door closed.

He crawled onto his bed grabbed his moogle and cried. What was he going to do? Where would he go? He lay there for what seemed forever when he heard his dad yell his name. "Oh God she must have told him," He panicked as he heard his name get louder and louder. He stayed on the bed as he Dad stormed in, "Damn it Riku get up!"

He jumped up, he was in his room, his dad at the foot of his bed. "Your Mom's been calling you for the past 15 minutes for breakfast. Come on it's time to eat." He walked out.

"Oh my God it was only a dream." He sat there still shaken from the dream. His parents constant threat to kick him out was really getting to him. It was so real. Everything felt so real. "Fuck me." he whispered as he got up to eat.

After breakfast he checked his messages on PWF. "Yes! He replied." He opened the message from BluMisery and read:

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_...you..._**

**_...are..._**

**_AMAZING!  
To be honest, you put Pink-chan to shame in the long message category! Technically, you are my Sempai since I am barely starting my Senior year in high school. I've got no prob with Winnie the Pooh; I played Kingdom Hearts and survived, so I don't mind Pooh bear. I heard the gun quote before (didn't know the original source, but thanks). I just found it very true, I mean it's not the gun's fault that someone dies; it's the person who holds the gun who is to blame... Ranting? Not really. I love to hear others talk, and you are no exception... You are lucky to have siblings. I've survived the heights of heaven (which were questionably decorated) and the depths of hell (she's one of my best friends), so it will take a long time for me to be scared away. I know what it's like to be unable to talk to people, which is why I randomly send PM's on PWF! Yep, Sherlock. It was because your review on Shattered. I like to talk to new people, so I would love to continue talking to you_**

_He thinks I'm amazing. Oh my God this is so cool I just wish he would add me on FaceBook_. As he wrote his reply he couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face. _Maybe something could happen with this, who knows. _He looked up Sempai on Urban dictionary and found out it meant he was calling him his mentor or senior he supposed he would be called much worse in his life. He typed his reply and sent it before getting ready for work. "Maybe my life will finally start getting better."

OOO

Zexion woke early as he always did on the weekends and of course the first thing he did was check his messages. He was disappointed to find no message from Riku. Frustrated he got up and took a shower. His Mom and Xaldin were sleeping so he decided to make himself something to eat. He found pancake mix that sounded good so he made them and unfortunately woke his mom in the process. He made enough for everyone then went in his room to eat. When he was finished eating he checked his messages again. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar penname. Riku had messaged him; he sat back against his bed on the floor and started reading:

**_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, your're so cute! hahahahahhahaaahhahah  
Honestly facebook friend me, if you don't have one GET ONE YOUR SEMPAI COMMANDS IT SO!  
hehe  
Sempai, that's a funny word, but please I'm not Japanese, or even part, I'm Scottish, Irish, Welsh and German, and born in the States, as a second generation American.  
since you did find me on Shattered, check these out if you haven't:  
/watch?v=kjmLnnbZX6k  
/watch?v=Pi0FzmES7b4&feature=related  
/watch?v=4iLJ8FvVOqw  
So, yeah, definitely look at those.  
And thank you for saying I'm amazing (blush)  
So, you been to Heaven? Is it true that only Mormons are allowed in? That would suck, WAIT! Are you Mormon? Didn't mean to offend.(awkward silence) cricket makes a chirp, I SAID AKWARD SILENCE YOU COCKBITE CRICKET YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (off on the distance a Saiyan has his scouter on and looks at me and remarks, "IT'S OVER 9000!"  
And really check out Sammy-Dee, the pairings, ugh, I reviewed every chapter for the story I told you about, and was written back for each one!  
So, yeah, sure let's talk more(facebook, it is easier) you seem like a real trip, in a good way of course, and for some reason Christopher Titus just came to mind, weird. Well off to watch those videos i told you to watch, because they are just that great.  
_**

**_Blu thinks I'm amazing, so much so to capitalize it (blushes, again) God when did I get so girly?_**

As he was reading the message for the third time his mom burst into his room making him jump. Reflexively he put the phone down on the floor next to him while he looked up at her.

She looked at him suspiciously, "What were you doing? Why do you look so guilty?"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong I was just texting a friend." He said defensively.

"I don't believe you. Give me the phone." She put her hand out.

"What? Why? I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Then why did you jump when I came in?"

"Maybe because you came bursting through my door? I was concentrating and you surprised me." Zexy argued. He couldn't lose the phone. What would he do to talk to his friends? He would be cut off from everyone. There would be no way to talk to Riku either.

"Yeah sure, give me the phone." His mom ordered.

"But I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Right now it's only for a few weeks. You keep arguing and it's gone for good. Now hand me the phone."

Zexy handed over the phone hoping she wouldn't keep it for too long. It was all he had to hope for at the moment. He didn't think it was possible to be any more angry with his mother more than he already was but she just made his anger go up about fifty percent higher. He didn't think he would ever forgive her for this.

_**AN: Okay so there was chapter one I hope you liked it. Please review to let me know what you thought. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favs, and or alerts**_ _**I appreciate them all!**_


	2. I Like Hugs!

**So here's chapter two, the story is going to start picking up speed after this chapter as the guys get a little more "bold" in their messages and things heat up a bit between them. ^_^**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned or the song by Queen.

Chapter Two

I like Hugs!

Riku checked his messages for what had to be the twentieth time and still no message from BluMisery. He didn't understand. Had he said something wrong? Maybe he was Mormon and he offended him. "Shit! That would be my luck. Only I could offend someone that fast." Frustrated and a little depressed he went to YouTube to pass the time. Thirty minutes later he couldn't stop himself and checked his messages. There was still nothing from Blu but he did have a message from Sammy-Dee or Yuffie she had told him was her real name. When he asked what the Sammy-Dee stood for she said "Don't ask." So he dropped it. Well at least he had something to make him smile, her messages always did.

_Thanks for the great review! You had to know I would leave another cliffhanger. Tis what I do ^_^, don't worry I've already started the next chapter so you won't have to wait long. But I should warn you, my current mood doesn't bode well for my characters XD._

_ Off to write._

_ Yuffie_

Riku groaned, that meant someone was going to be killed, tortured or commit suicide. In the month or so he'd been talking to her through email he'd learned that if she was having a bad week so were her characters. It made for great stories but it also usually meant he would be in tears for the next chapter. With his depression over not hearing from BluMisery getting worse he decided he needed a distraction and FaceBook or PWF weren't gonna cut it. He checked the movie channels, nothing he wanted to see, checked YouTube nothing there held his interest either. He logged onto FaceBook once more and saw Terra was on. His heart began pounding hard and his palms got sweaty.

Terra was the guy he had a major crush on. He was the first person he came out to. He chose Terra because Terra was openly gay. Everyone in the school knew it. He walked down the hallways with his boyfriend of the week. He'd even kiss them in the hallways then glared viciously at anyone who dared make a comment. Terra was a badass, no one messed with him. Riku wanted so badly to be the one he was kissing but their relationship had always been one of friendship. Well at least from Terra's point of view it was, Riku wanted it to be so much more. But they had past into that friendship status and Terra never looked at him in any other way. He left for college this year so the only way he could talk to him was on FaceBook. He never even considered calling him, which was strange considering he thought of him as one of his best friends. Unfortunately that didn't stop his stupid crush. With his pulse racing he opened the chat box.

_Hey, 'sup? _He typed, keeping a casual tone.

Riku waited five minutes then sent another message.

_Dude, you there or what?_

Another five minutes past, nothing. After another three minutes he was going to give up when he got a response that managed to kick his heart rate up again.

_'sup? _

_Not much, school, work, babysitting the little bros. I saw you were on so thought I'd say hi. How about you? _Riku replied.

_ Same, school, work, plays. Oh that reminds me, if you're interested I have a production in November, do you want to come? _Terra responded.

_ Yes, I would! When is it exactly._

_ I'll email you all the details, listen g2g talk to ya later. _

Terra logged off without letting Riku say anything else. Leaving Riku wondering why he considered him such a good friend.

"Well that did nothing for my mood." he needed to get out of the house. He looked at the clock, "hm 2:30." Checking the movie listings he saw a movie he'd wanted to see was playing so decided to go to the show. He had forty five minutes to get ready. He hoped this would get his mind off of Blu for a while. He truly hoped he didn't scare him away somehow.

ooOoo

Zexion just finished decimating his hundredth or so opponent and he was still seething. His Mom hadn't given him back his phone yet. Not that he thought he would get it back that fast but he was hoping she'd realize how unreasonable she was being. Yeah, right, like that would ever happen. If he tried to talk her into giving it back this soon they would end up fighting and he'd lose it for even longer so he held his emotions in check, a skill he'd developed a long time ago, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Hopefully she would be in there and try to start a conversation with him. Then he would give her answers using only the necessary words and no more. She didn't like him mad at her so she might give in and give it back to him sooner. What sucked about this game is it all depended on if she and Xaldin were getting along. If they were getting along she wouldn't care if he was mad at her but if they were fighting she would want Zexy's company so would do what she could to make up with him

As he started for the kitchen he heard the back door slam. He walked into the kitchen to find his mom throwing dishes in the sink. _Perfect they just had a fight_. Not that he liked to see his mom upset by that asshole but in this case it would help him get the phone back. He didn't say anything to her as he opened the fridge. He pulled a bottle of water out and some lunchmeat for a sandwich he glanced at her but said nothing as he reached passed her to get the bread. She silently watched him as he moved around the kitchen. He knew she was trying to decide what to say to him, he remained silent. He needed a butter knife and she was in front of the drawer, "Excuse me." He said without looking at her.

She sighed, here it comes, "How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

Again without looking, "I don't know, how long are you going to keep my phone?" he spread the Miracle Whip on the bread.

"It looked like you were doing something wrong." She reasoned.

"And of course you can't see it in your mind to trust that I wasn't cuz I just get into so much trouble." He said in a quiet, hurt voice that wasn't entirely an act. He was hurt that she didn't trust him. He never got in trouble, he didn't do drugs or drink. He didn't ditch school well okay so he missed a lot of school but she always knew about it because she had to call in for him.

"I'm sorry, I just worry. Ever since I found that porn on my computer I'm never sure what you're doing, and it was gay porn too so I am worried that you're being influenced by the wrong people."

"So just because you found porn on your computer you think I'm doing what? What exactly could I be doing with my phone that has any connection to gay porn on your computer?" he calmly argued as he finished making his sandwich and began putting everything away.

"I'll make a deal with you."

_Here it comes_ he thought to himself.

"You can have your phone back but on a trial basis and if your grades aren't at least passing I'm taking it away indefinitely, deal?"

"What's the trial part of it?" he asked then took a bite of his sandwich.

"I had better not catch you on any sites that are pornographic or that have gay stuff on it. And I already mentioned the grades part of it." She said as she started stacking the dishes in order to avoid eye contact.

""I told you I'm bi what is the problem? Oh wait you have issues with me being gay don't you?" He leaned against the counter across the kitchen from her.

"She looked at him then quickly looked away, "I just think that maybe you're a little confused."

He laughed, "Yeah confused that's it, I'm just confused when I see a cute guy and think damn I'd like to go out with him. You know what I really don't want to get into this now. So if I agree to stay off porn sites and gay dating sites and keep my grades to at least passing I can have the phone back?"

"Yes, you can have it back, but don't disappoint me Zexion, I'm trusting you." She left the kitchen for a moment and came back with his phone. "Here, don't blow it. So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Oh he was still mad at her but saying that wouldn't suit his needs so, "I guess not, I just wish you wouldn't always think the worst of me first." He gave her a little wounded look, just enough to make her feel bad.

"I'll try not to okay, I'm just so worried you'll get mixed up in bad stuff or with bad kids." She explained or tried to use as a pitiful excuse.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever Mom, thanks for giving me my phone back. I'm gonna go finish my sandwich in my room." He turned to leave.

"You know I love you right?" she asked.

"Yep." He kept walking hoping she would get the hint. She did, she didn't follow him this time. When he got to his room he put the sandwich down and powered up his phone he needed to reply to Riku right away before he thought he was just blowing him off.

"Come on, come on you piece of shit, hurry up." He went straight to the PWF site started writing his reply to Riku. He just hoped that he wasn't mad or had given up on him.

He read through it a few times, decided he liked it then hit send. Now back to the waiting game. "Damn I wish I had a computer." He finished eating then went back to his same old boring thing he did every day, nothing ever changed, he picked up his controller and started gaming.

ooOoo

The movie helped, Riku was in a better mood and ready to go home and finish his homework. Then spend the rest of his night doing the usual, Youtube, PWF, Facebook, and T.V. Okay now he was getting depressed again, "What a fucking boring life I have." He shook his head. Two minutes later he pulled into his driveway, "Home sweet home." He mumbled and got out of the car.

The minute he reached the door his stomach clenched. He could hear his Mom yelling. He briefly thought to turn around and get back in his car but she would know he was home and left. That would only make getting home later much worse so he opened the door and walked into the maelstrom.

As usual the center of the problem was his brother Kyle. He was 11 years old and a total dick. He managed to piss everyone in the house off on an almost daily basis, even his Dad who favored him. Apparently his Mom, a neat freak, found a glass of cola and a half eaten sandwich in his room. This was an absolute no, no in his house. Food was never to leave the kitchen so his mom was going ape shit yelling at him to clean it up and true to Kyle's form he refused. _Great, nice move you little bastard, _Riku thought as he tried to sneak into his room unnoticed.

"And where the hell have you been?" she spun and pinned him with her furious glare.

"I went to the movies. Dad was home, I didn't have to watch the boys."

"You didn't see him bring the food into his room?" she demanded.

"No, I didn't" he answered as calmly as possible trying not to draw her anger.

"Well you should pay more attention to what he's doing. You are the older one and should be making sure he's not misbehaving." She said in a much calmer voice.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then, help him get that room cleaned up." She ordered and walked past him to head down stairs.

He was furious at having to clean his brothers room with him but it was better than having her yell and be pissed all night so he said nothing and went to help Kyle.

"Why the fuck do you have to piss her off? Why can't you just follow rules Kyle?" he hissed as they picked up the mess.

"Oh shut up, I'm not like you, I'm not going to bow to her every order, she's nuts and you know it. You're just too much of a wimp to stand up to her." He hissed back.

"She's not nuts, she's under a lot of stress with everything she does. You're just an ungrateful brat."

"She doesn't do anything for nothing, everything comes with a price from her and it starts with total control of us. You might not mind being her puppet but I do. I wish she didn't do anything for me Then she couldn't demand. Living in this house is like living in a prison," he complained as he and Riku made up his bed.

"How would you know, have you ever lived in a prison? Idiot, just stop pissing her off so the rest of us don't have to pay for your stupidity." He walked out of the room and brought back the vacuum cleaner. "Here vacuum the floor and make sure you put this back in the closet when you're done." He ordered.

"You vacuum, you're the one that wants to keep mommy dearest happy. I really don't give a crap. The room looks clean to me." The little jerk answered defiantly as he hopped on his bed and turned on the T.V.

"You little shit, just do it."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Make me."

Riku looked at him for a moment, "Bastard." He started unraveling the cord.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, chicken shit." Kyle snorted.

"Fuck you." Riku growled then started the vacuum. "I have to get out of this house." He said under his breath as he started vacuuming. He put it away when he was done then went into his room, closed the door and changed into sweats then got comfortable on his bed as he powered up his laptop.

"Let's see if BluMisery messaged me?" His smiled when he saw that he had. "Finally!"

_Sorry I took so long to get back, my mom took my phone away for a bit.  
*grumble, blush*_

_Heaven was this guy I liked actually. He treated me like shit, but I was oblivious to it; that's how much I liked him... but I'm over him now... No, not Mormon; actually, I find myself religion less...  
Quit blushing! It's making me...errr...never mind... Ok *salutes* checking Sammy-Dee now. *Turns to walk away, then...* wait... *hugs, blushes deeply* ummm... yeah. *looks away embarrassedly*_

"I wonder what he did to get his phone taken away? Maybe his mom is as strict as mine. Well at least it's not that I offended him. I wonder what my blushing is making him do?" He chuckled, "That's interesting. Okay what to write back, definitely something about this guy that treated him like shit, I don't get it when people do that to each other." He began to type…

ooOoo

Zexion fell asleep for a few hours after his boredom had gotten the best of him. When he woke the first thing he did was check his messages. He grinned when he saw the one from Riku. His heart began to race a little as he opened it and he read the first line:

_You poor thing, I don't see how anyone in a relationship could treat their partner badly, at least you are over him, then again, at least you had someone, more than I can say (tries to pull self together and not throw a pity party)  
(hugs back) _

_I like hugs  
and don't forget those videos, they are funny and Code Geass related, and thank you for giving Sammy-Dee a chance, and GET A FACEBOOK PAGE ALREADY!  
It makes talk so much easier than waiting for an email, the chatting is instant messaging and stuff.  
Again, I'm sorry to hear about this guy you refer to as "heaven", well FUCK HIM for being so mean. I would never do that to my partner (if I ever have one).  
I'm serious chatting would be easier on facebook.  
(hugs again). _

He couldn't believe how sweet this guy was. He seemed to really care about Zexy's feelings, it was a new experience for him and he was struggling with how to handle it. As he looked at his phone, re-reading Riku's message over and over he couldn't think of what to write. Did he get serious or make jokes? Should he act like a friend or flirt, because he kept thinking that he really wanted to be more then friends with him, he had enough online friends. He wanted something more, needed something more and he had a feeling that Riku did too. So after at thirty minutes of pondering and typing and erasing he finally came up with a reply, though it was short it was a way to test the waters. He read it one more time then sent it, "I hope that doesn't scare him away."

He just started surfing the PWF site for stories when his mom came in. "Oh good you're up. I going to run into town, do you want to come with and do some shopping, maybe get some dinner?"

He had nothing better to do so why not, "Sure, give me a few minutes to get ready?"

"Yeah that's fine, say twenty minutes?"

"That works." he stood up to look for something to wear.

"Great." she watched him for a minute then left.

"Hm dinner and shopping, looks like I'm going to be getting some guilt comics," He grinned. "So predictable." and went in the bathroom to get ready.

Four hours later and, as much as Zexy hated to admit it, he felt better because he was actually enjoying himself. They were currently sitting at a table at one of his favorite restaurants waiting for their food. They had been talking about a couple games that they both liked that were coming out but now the conversation had stopped and his mom was looking serious. Shit here it comes.

"Xaldin called before we left." she began.

Zexy looked at her but said nothing.

"He's going to be staying at his mom's for a few days so you have me all to yourself." she grinned sheepishly.

"Wow, for a couple days huh? That's awesome." he said dryly while giving her a look that said he was not impressed.

"Come on Zex, give me a break here. I'm trying to make this work for both of you. Can't you please just work with me on this?"

"What am I doing that's causing problems? I stay in my room. I talk to him when it's necessary. I don't talk back to him unless he deserves it. I avoid him as much as possible." he retorted.

"See its stuff like that, that's what causes problems. It's your attitude toward him, he knows you don't like him and it bothers him."

"Why does he give a crap about what I think about him? You know what it doesn't matter. I don't like him and he doesn't like me and we're both okay with that. Why can't you just leave it alone?" Frustrated and getting irritated he pulled a comic book out of one of his bags to read while they waited for the food. It told her he was done with the conversation.

"Zexy you can't just ignore it."

He lifted brow at her, "Want to bet?"

"Fine if you don't want to talk about that then let's talk about your supposed homosexuality." she snapped.

"No." he snapped back.

"I think you're just confused about what you want. You're very young still and have never even gone out with a girl. How could you know you're gay?"

He calmly put the comic book back in its plastic sleeve then carefully returned it to the bag with the others. He looked at her with both brows raised, placed both elbows on the table and laced his fingers together then looked directly at her eyes. "So using that logic how does any straight teenager who hasn't dated know that they're straight?" he asked in a very calm low voice. A calm he did not feel, he was getting very angry and trying to maintain his composure. After all to show anger would make her think he cared what she thought and he couldn't allow that.

Struggling for a logical answer she stumbled over her words, "Well I…um…they…it's just. They just do because straight is natural. That's just the way it's supposed to be."

"That's your argument? It's just supposed to be? And why are you so worried anyway? I told I was bi so there is always a chance I'll end up with a girl." just then their food came so neither spoke until they were served and everything organized on their table.

"That's true, I suppose but still, why do you even have to consider being with a man. You know if you're with a man I won't have any grandbabies." she whined.

"There's always adoption, if I even want a kid. I don't like kids." Zexy took a bite of his lasagna and watched her reaction.

"What do you mean, 'If you even want kids,' "Of course you'll want kids. Who doesn't want kids?" She asked in disbelief. "I want to be a grandma and you're my only child."

"That's not my problem. I'm not going to get married and have kids just so you can be a grandmother. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't marriage about being in love and sharing a life together? I must of missed the part where they said marriage is so you can provide grand kids for your parents."

"That's not what I mean, and I do want you to get married because you're in love."

He cut her off, "As long as it's not to a man."

"I'm just saying don't jump into a relationship like that unless you're absolutely sure, okay?"

"Yeah okay fine, it's not like I have anybody wanting to date me anyway so this is all a moot point." He hated this conversation. It came about once a month now, ever since she caught him watching gay porn on the computer. That's when he told her he was gay, well he said bi-sexual hoping it would get accepted easier. It didn't. All it managed to do is convince her he was "confused" yeah right that's why when he saw a cute guy he got all tingly and when he saw a cute girl he would appreciate her looks but it didn't affect him physically like a cute guy did. _Confused my ass_, he thought to himself.

The rest of dinner was finished with mundane small talk. His mother had successfully taken the fun out of the day. Now he just wanted to get home and see if Riku had messaged him back yet.

ooOoo

"There, it's done, now save and print." he got up from his bed and grabbed his paper out of the printer then put it in his folder and put his folder in his bag. Got comfortable on his bed and checked his messages, "Yes a message from Blu." With a grin he opened it up and began to read what he'd replied.

_We weren't though. That's the worst part. It was entirely one-sided, and I found out from friends that he just wanted to use me... I still haven't had anyone by technicality... so if you throw the party, I'll cook something XP. No facebook till I have a trustworthy cpu... *sighs* you seem like a great guy... gah! Why am I so nervous right now? *blushes* only he made me feel this way, but now..._

He read the last line a few times not really believing the implication of those words. He'd never had a real relationship. His mom kept him on such a tight leash that he hadn't had a chance to go out much during high school and besides he didn't even realize he was gay until he was sixteen. Then he denied it for a while knowing how his mom and dad would be about it. He remembered freaking out the first time it occurred to him that he was gay. He had a lot of girls hit on him and was never interested. Then sophomore year he had this guy in his English class that made his heart race and his hands shake whenever he was near. It took a few weeks but once he started having hot sex dreams about him he finally concluded that he was gay. Then promptly freaked and stayed that way for about a week. He didn't tell his mom until last year when he turned eighteen. She took it kind of the way he expected. Telling him he doesn't know what he wants. That he's just confused, it's a faze, he'll get over it and his favorite. "You've never even been with a girl. How could you know if you're gay or straight?" He laughed at that one. How the hell do heterosexuals know they're straight before they have sex? He wanted to ask her that so bad but he did not want to piss off his mom so he stayed quiet.

Of course if he thought about it, this wouldn't be a real relationship either. But if things went well and they got along good maybe they could find a way to meet. He could go to college anywhere so why not just go with it and see what happens. Having that thought cleared up he proceeded to write his next reply. "Ugh, this is so frustrating, I wish he could get a facebook," he muttered then started typing.

ooOoo

By the time he got home Zexion was emotionally drained. He hated when his mom did that to him there were times when he loved every minute they spent together. Then there were days like today where she had to ruin it by starting her shit, so now instead of coming home feeling relaxed and in a semi decent mood he was pissed and moody. When they got home he went straight to his room and closed the door hoping to escape from her for a while. Propped up on his bed he turned on the T.V. flipped through the channels until he found something he liked. Only then did he check his messages, he'd been afraid to check them because if he didn't have a reply from Riku he might lose his thin thread of control. His whole mood changed instantly when he saw he did have a reply and again his heart raced in anticipation. "What is with that, I don't even know this guy but damn I really want to get to know him. I don't understand this instant connection but I'm not going to fight it. I need this right now." he said to himself as he opened the message.

A_w shucks, (gets serious) Do you really feel an infatuation towards me?  
That makes me happy, and a bit clueless as to what to do next.  
Umm, I don't know, tell me more about you, and ask me questions and, well, (HUGS).  
And that ending of yours, you really are a writer aren't you? Well tell me which of your stories you think I should read. I have to do it tomorrow after work though, 11-4, and it's currently 1:50am Eastern standard time.  
About you feeling maybe the same toward me as this other guy, if you can call him that, I just don't know if you are serious or just joking. But I want you to know that I would NEVER try to hurt anyone, unless they deserved it of course, but I don't see that being the case here. What can I say, I'm a touchy feely, fluffy (the fourth level of plump, right before DAMN! I kid) vanilla kinda guy. Look, one of my "theme songs" is Queen's "Find me Somebody to Love" I may seem Prussian and militaristic or even a jackass at first, quoting my mom, about the jackass bit, but, I know I have a big heart, and I just realized this really isn't helping you is it? Sorry, if you want me to shut up, or at least drop this like it's hot (did I get a smile?) just tell me._

_ Just curious, could I get your real name? I understand if you don't want to give it, the world being the way it is and all, but it would be nice to know. Sorry._

By the time he finished reading it he was beaming, his smile spread from ear to ear. _He wants this too, he asked about me, wants to know more about me. I knew he was a nice guy. Okay so… what to write back. _He didn't want it to sound rehearsed but he didn't want to sound pushy either, so he took his time and made sure he replied to everything Riku said and asked. He finished his message read it over a few times then sent it and for the first time in months he was genuinely happy.

ooOoo

Riku woke at 8:00 am even after going to bed at 2:00 and the first thing he did was check his messages. "What a great way to start my day." Smiling, he opened it up and read the reply.

_You got blushes, smiles and laughs... rare things from me these days... I feel...something, but I'm not sure what... *blush* so you are 19? I'm 17. _

_I really can be sweet if someone shows me a certain level of kindness. But piss me off, and there will be hell to pay...I don't like writing if I'm told to, but in free time I do. If I'm bored, I have a tendency to read, write, draw, clean, or talk to friends... I've learned the hard way that I fall fast and hard._

_What you're saying, it IS helping, I'm glad to hear more about others._

_I'm a gaming addict who is a veteran of all three sides of the console wars and, well... if you have any questions, just ask. I can't think of anything to ask you, I'm sorry. *blushes, looking away*_

_Oh, umm sure. Zexion or Zexy ... whichever you prefer or even any nickname you think of... *blushes more*_

"Zexion," he let the name roll off his tongue. "Zexion, Zexy. I love that name. He seems like a bit of an intense guy but so am I so I guess that works. If I have any questions just ask. Well isn't that a loaded invitation," he chuckled mischievously then typed "how big are you?" laughed and erased it. "I am such a pervert. Okay get serious what should I ask?" He thought for a moment then just let the words flow. By the time he finished he only had an hour to get to work but it was worth it.

ooOoo

Zexy woke later than usual and his first thought was to check his messages. He smiled when he saw Riku had already responded. That meant he sent the message before he went to work. "He must be thinking about me as much as I am about him." He began to read the message:

_ Okay so here I go. _

_I know it shouldn't matter but I would really like to know what you look like. I hope that doesn't sound too shallow. Why don't we do it this way, I'll describe myself and then if you want to do the same you can._

_I'm 6'1" 180 I have blue eyes and silver hair. I know silver sounds weird but it's not grey it's actually silver. I keep it a little more than shoulder length and its cut in layers. I am an avid martial arts student and will be testing for my black belt in three months._

_I plan on going into some kind of government service after college, not the military because gays aren't allowed but I may try for the Secret Service or the FBI. I don't know maybe it's a pipe dream but it's something I've always wanted to do. Like I said I was in the AJROTC in high school and ever since then I've wanted to somehow serve my country._

_I'm glad I made you blush, smile and laugh, I empathize with you, hell I'm 19 and been alone all this time.  
Your little *blushes* and stuff, so adorable, is that even a proper thing to say? And I'm glad that our talking helps you._

_About a nickname idk, if you like Zexy more then maybe just Zex, I know, I'm a very original guy right? Or would you like Zexion more? I'm terrible at this aren't I (sigh)(even heavier "anime" sigh complete with white mushroom coming out of my mouth, seriously why do they do that? Manga style, or do they think we can't tell when someone sighs)? Help with the name thing, PLEASE!_

_Also, did you ever think this sort of thing would be happening when you first wrote me?_

_Well anyway, you made my day, hell you made my week! Big soft bear HUG! _

"Aww he said I made his day, his week! How cool is that? So now what should I write? I'll start with describing myself then add a few more fun things and step this up a bit." He giggled. He took a moment to fantasize meeting him in person from his description he sounded gorgeous. He also liked that he had silver hair, hopefully that meant he wouldn't have a problem with his blue hair. The FBI or Secret Service, how cool is that? He typed his reply smiling when he sent it. "He said he had to work until 4:00 so it'll be a while before he gets back to me. I think I'll get something to eat." With a smile on his face he went to the kitchen feeling very happy. His mood stayed when he discovered his mom wasn't home so he could make himself something to eat without having cook for everyone.

ooOoo

Riku had a terrible day at work. The only thing that allowed him to smile at the pain in the ass rude customers was thinking about what was starting with Zexy. Well what he hoped or thought might be starting with him. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. He just knew he didn't want to stop it. He was really beginning to like Zexy and wanted to get to know him so much better. His mom called him and asked him to pick up dinner for him and his brothers apparently he was watching them tonight. He was not looking forward to that after such a shitty day. He got home and his mom left barely saying a word to him. He fed his brothers and got them set up watching a movie then ran upstairs and grabbed his laptop so he could keep an eye on them. Once he settled in he checked his messages and sure enough Zexy had replied.

_I have a unique feature much like you, my hair is a slate blue and yes it's natural and the doctors have no idea how. I am not very tall I am just a little over 5' 9' and weigh about 145 lbs. but I practice Tai Chi so I am lean and my muscles are well defined. I have dark blue eyes and my hair is cut so it is shorter in the back than in the front and it hangs over my right eye. I am single, but friends with all but two of my previous crushes. My first crush was in Kindergarten on a girl I hardly knew. Most recent was on that bastard whom I am now friends with. I am being a bit deceitful with him though. He still believes I like him, and for hurting me...I'm allowing him to continue thinking that… I'm a horrible person... My library aide job starts at school next week, so I'll be on more often and I told you to feel free to ask me any question that came to mind Sempai! *hugs* I feel that I can tell you a lot of things...*hugs tightly*_

_Anyone of those names are fine with me, believe me I have been called so much worse. I guess the one I'm most used to is Zexy._

_No, I wasn't expecting something like this. But I am glad to have started this conversation... *hugs, rests head on shoulder* I'm not... sure I should... *blush*_

"Wow, blue hair? He sounds sexy as hell. Damn now I really want a picture of him. Don't see how that's gonna happen if he doesn't have a computer though." Both happy and frustrated he started thinking about what he was going to write back. He decided to wait a bit to answer while he thought about what he should say. Instead he surfed YouTube, FaceBook and chatted with some friends online for a bit. Then his youngest brother asked him if he would watch a movie with him and he just couldn't turn down his sweet little face so he shut down his computer and spent the night watching T.V. with his little brothers.

He got them both to bed by 10:00 and moved up to his room with his laptop to answer Zexy. Though he still wasn't sure how he should, this was all so new to him he wasn't sure what was acceptable and what was too much. So he decided to just go with what came natural and answered the way his heart and mind told him to. He took his time and read it a few times until he was satisfied with it before he sent it. Finally at midnight he shut down his computer and went to sleep dreaming of a sexy blue haired guy. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_**AN: Okay so there was chapter two. I hoped you liked it please review and let me know what you think so far. I will try to update within a few weeks.**_

_**Any reviews, alerts, and or faves are appreciated ^_^**_

_**Off to write my Cloud/Leon one shot!**_


	3. The Declaration

_**Okay here's Chapter 3, let me know what you think. **_

_**This story is really starting to take shape in my head and there will be some interesting twists and turns in the future. Not to mention other pairings that may or may not end up in a lemon or two (heehee)**_

_**Anyway I'll let you get to reading and please, if you like what you read, let me know.**_

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything referenced to Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter 3**

**The Declaration**

After he finished eating Zexy decided to try another one of Sammy-Dees stories. He loved "The Happy Cow" so he looked at her other stories and decided to read "The Other Side Isn't so Green." He loved it, well at least the chapters he'd read so far. He reviewed after each one and true to what Riku said she responded to all of them. They were actually having fun going back and forth, he really liked her, He had a feeling they were going to become friends. She, like Riku, seemed like someone he could talk to and trust with his feelings. He didn't know why the connection was so fast but he felt it deep and strong. He started typing his review for Chapter 8.

_Poor Axel, I don't know what to say, T-T I really hope things get better for him and he starts feeling better about himself. I have to go read the next chapter before I start crying. _

_Your writing continues to be superb._

Sammy Dee wrote him back within a few minutes.

_I can't believe you've read eight chapters in one night, you read really fast! Thanks for reviewing and I know Axel's life is a sad one but it's just how I see him in this story. I'm really glad you like it and thank you so much for saying my writing is good. ^_^_

_Oh yeah and Riku told me that he got you to read my stuff. He also said you're a really nice guy but of course I knew that already from our talking/typing whatever. Oh and I keep meaning to tell you my name, it's Yuffie. Anyway thanks again for reading my story and for reviewing. _

Zexy smirked when he read that Riku mentioned him to Yuffie. That meant he was thinking about him enough to talk to someone else about him, definitely a good sign.

_So Riku talked about me to you huh? I think he's a really nice guy too. He's been very sweet to me and I have started developing some very strong feelings for him in a very short time. But I don't know… I'm nervous about what might…_

Yuffie responded pretty fast again.

_I've been talking to him for a few weeks now and he seems to be pretty nice. He's funny too ^-^. What are you nervous about? _

Zexy answered before he started reading the next chapter. He decided he would put a little faith in his instincts and trust Yuffie.

_I've been hurt badly from another that I loved and I am afraid if I move too fast it will happen again. And since this is all through messaging he could stop at anytime and there would be nothing I could do to stop that. If he gets angry… I don't know, it's a risk with my heart. _

_ What if…_

Yuffie read his last message and started to worry a little. He was pretty scarred from another relationship and she had no idea if Riku would hurt him. How could she tell him to have faith when she would never do the same? Being hurt so many times herself, she now lived by the philosophy "Always expect the worst that way you're not disappointed," it worked for her. She didn't expect good things to happen or things to work out so how could she tell Zexy to? She wasn't sure this is what he wanted to hear but she didn't lie.

He was reading chapter 9 when he got a message alert. Zexy counted what paragraph he was on and switched screens, it was Yuffie again. He was starting to sink into a black mood with each hour that ticked by with no word from Riku. He opened her message.

_I wish I could tell you to not worry and that I'm sure it will work out but, I don't believe in stuff like that. I always expect the worst so I'm not disappointed. *shrugs* Sorry, I hope things work for you guys but I'm not going to tell you it will be fine because that's just not how I think. I do know that Riku seems like a nice guy but again I've only known him a little longer then you have. I am curious though, why would you think he would get angry?_

He knew he liked her and was glad he went with his instincts. It was refreshing to talk to someone who didn't say what they thought you would want to hear but rather what they truly felt. Fact was that was pretty much how he thought too. The message didn't make him feel better about Riku but it did make him feel closer to Yuffie. He now had a sister pessimist, yay! He grinned and wrote back.

_I have to thank you for your honesty; it is a rare and refreshing thing. I happen to live by the same philosophy so I find myself feeling a new stronger bond with you my sister pessimist : )._

_ As for Riku getting angry…I have a tendency to hurt the people I care for or love and seem to have a knack at pissing them off as well so I am sure it is only a matter of time before…_

"What is with the … thing? grr Zexy finish your sentences," Yuffie growled after reading his last message. It was cool that he thought like she did. That meant she would finally have someone she could talk to that wouldn't constantly tell her to not be so negative. But his writing was cryptic and she wasn't good at figuring things like that out. If he kept this up she would have to ask her sister for help, Aerith was the one that could read people with barely an effort.

ooOoo

It was 7:30 and Riku still hadn't responded. Zexy was beginning to think he just might have scared him away. "I only put my head on his shoulder though, it's not like I attacked him." he reassured himself as he killed some more zombies. He was taking a break from reading because he was having difficulty staying distracted. He needed something more intense that required most of his attention. "Its 10:30 there he should have responded by now. Unless he had to do something after work, that's always a possibility. Just relax, he'll reply." He decided then immersed himself in his gaming as he'd done so many times before to escape the world around him. When he finally emerged from his game induced coma he checked his messages and there it was. "I knew you wouldn't let me down." he grinned and opened the message.

_You're not horrible, just, idk, an idealist, like me! _

_I'm glad you feel you can be open with me. It's probably because I'm kind of an open book myself. _

_Ok now your Sempai REALLY needs to get to bed. I ended up having to baby sit my brothers, that's why this is so late and I'm so tired, but I'll try to get back on in the morning and certainly after work, at 4. I look forward to reading your reply. They make me feel good even on a bad day._

_ So goodnight and sweet dreams, I know I'll be having sweet dreams of a certain blue haired guy I'm slowly getting to know : ). Oh yeah and I'll probably call you Zexy cause it rhymes with sexy and I have a feeling you are very sexy._

_ Any questions at all, seek your Sempai, me, like about life or whatever, maybe not relationships, but I could give my best educated guess.  
Goodnight (sleepy, but firm hug)._

Zexy couldn't stop smiling and he had that warm feeling you get inside when you see someone you like and they stand next to you but you don't know what to say. All you know is that you want to touch them, hug them, kiss them. That's how he felt about Riku. He was so sweet, and funny he made him laugh and feel good whenever he read his messages. So basically they were making each other happy. "Hmm isn't that what couples do? I wonder how far I could push this? He did say he thinks I'm probably sexy." He read the message again. He said he would be dreaming about him, Zexy smirked, "I wonder if he'll dream about the same things I've dreamt about. Okay so mine are during the day when I'm awake, a mere technicality." he his smile faded as he suddenly had a vivid memory of a dream from several weeks ago. It hit him so fast and with such detail that his stomach lurched and his head began to spin. He went to all fours dry heaving and started shaking violently trying to control the emotions that slammed into him with the memory. It took him several minutes to gain control of his body and mind again. He sat with his back against his bed panting as he fought the small tremors that came sporadically. Finally he regained full control and began his reply. He refused to let himself think about if he should share this part of him with Riku. Instead he let the words flow and before he could second guess himself he sent the message. That night he cried himself to sleep feeling exposed and vulnerable for the first time in months.

ooOoo

Riku woke up before his alarm went off. He lay in bed for a few minutes recalling his dreams. As he predicted they all stared Zexy. Most were innocent enough but one of them had his groin reacting to the memory. He decided he should go to the bathroom before he reacted too much to ignore, he peed, brushed his teeth, went back to his room then sat on his bed and powered up his laptop. He was anxious to see what Zexy wrote in response to his comment about dreaming about him. "Yes, he responded," getting comfortable, he opened Zexy's latest message.

_This is going to sound crazy... *sigh* here goes... I have dreams, incredibly vivid dreams that I usually forget. Then not but a few days later, they happen. Not as exaggerated as they are in my sleep, but still the dream. I can see glimpses of what is to come in my life; but as I said, I usually forget. Then when the events happen, I'm hit with a wave of sickness maybe psychic feedback. Sometimes strong enough to drop me to my knees...I told my mom once, and she called me evil... she doesn't remember saying it, but it's stuck with me... I ask my friend (Hell) to help me interpret them, because I trust her. More than she will ever know... One of my more recent dreams found me talking to Hell-girl and a silver haired male wrapping his arms around my neck. I remember waking so happily, only to realize it was only a dream... this is one of my greatest secrets *begins crying* and only a select few know it... Zexy is fine if you are comfortable with it. Good night, Sempai. *hugs last time for the night* I am really starting to need these messages. I can't tell you how much you/they are beginning to mean to me. And I assure you that you will be the subject of my dreams though I may not remember another for awhile._

_ Please don't... don't abandon me..._

Riku was stunned. He read the message several times, he kept zoning in on the words "one of my greatest secrets" and "silver haired male" trying to process what they meant with regard to him. It touched him deeply that Zexy would trust him with such an emotional secret. And he'd had a dream where a silver haired guy was hugging him? How many young men with silver hair are around? Could it have really been a premonition? Maybe they truly were destined to meet in person. His heart rate sped up at the thought and he found himself angry with Zexy's mom for calling him evil. Riku had firsthand knowledge on how much it hurt when your mom said things like that. His Mom was a pro at making him feel like absolute shit with her words and name calling. Why would his mom think that déjà vu or premonitions were evil? What is wrong with her? It hurt him to know that Zexy was crying when he wrote this, he couldn't stand the idea that he was alone, crying with no one to comfort him. Riku also had firsthand knowledge of how that felt and he wished he could have helped his little blue haired Zexy. He wrote back with his emotions raw and his anger threatening to fray what little control he had over them. He didn't want Zexy to be sad and alone dammit!

ooOoo

Zexion had tossed and turned most of the night. He kept waking up then would have trouble falling back to sleep again. At 5 am he decided to just get up since he had to leave for school in a couple of hours anyway. He picked up his phone to shut off the alarm and noticed he had a message from Riku. His mood perked up a bit along with his heart rate. He was a little nervous as to how Riku reacted to his message last night. His body relaxed as soon as he saw the first sentence.

_I won't abandon you Zex, (hugs you around your neck) not to make fun of you, but to comfort you. _

_Thank you for sharing that, it must have been hard for you, and don't cry, be happy, maybe I am that silver haired male, there aren't many of us around after all, though I'm not sure what that dream means to you.  
And it doesn't sound crazy, I feel an odd sense of déjà vu on a regular basis too, so if you are crazy, well, then so am I. And I believe in premonitions too so it's possible it could be that as well._

_(Hugs tight) so you know I care._

Zexy started to cry, he couldn't help it. Riku couldn't have responded any better. It was exactly what he needed to hear, and each time he read the message a little more of his doubt disappeared. He was truly falling fast and hard for Riku and with each message he sent it seemed that Riku was returning at least some of those feelings, and he didn't think his premonitions were crazy, in fact he believed what he told him, didn't even question it. That was exactly what Zexy needed right now, someone to believe in him because truthfully he was struggling with that one at the moment. He took a deep breath and started his reply. He wanted to end it with I love you but thought that might freak Riku out right now so he only hinted at it to see what his reaction would be.

Once he sent the message he decided to start getting ready for school. He was up early enough that he had time to take a shower and since a he fell asleep before taking one last night, that would be his first order of business. Gathering his clothes and phone and went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower to warm up the room while he went to the bathroom and read a few more chapters of Yuffie's story. He reviewed what he'd read before getting into the shower.

The hot water felt good on his weary body. He hated crying, it always made him feel drained afterwards especially the morning after he cried himself to sleep. He let the hot water soak into his hair as he stood with his hands on the wall and his head down slightly so the water could pound against his shoulders too. After a few minutes he turned and tilted his head back using the water to pull his hair off of his face. He filled his palm with shampoo, spread it between his hands and began massaging it into his scalp then working the suds through his hair. He kept his eyes closed and this of course created the opportunity for him to picture what he thought Riku looked like in his mind. His mind saw a tall, lean muscled guy, his hair resting on his shoulders, and his intense blue eyes standing out in contrast to his silky silver hair and sun kissed skin. He pictured full soft lips and a strong jaw with high cheek bones image became crystal clear as he rinsed the soap from his hair. The suds slid down his body in large clusters following the contours of his well defined abs to his groin. The sensation of the suds sliding over his cock and slowly dripping off the tip of his head in combination with his image of Riku had him growing hard. Zexy imagined Riku stepping into the shower with him, soaping up his hands which he then used to explore every inch of Zexy's body. He imagined those hands as strong, slightly calloused, so he could feel the rough texture under the slickness of the soap.

With his eyes closed he pretended his soap slicked hands were Riku's and ran them over every part of his body the Riku in his mind did. With his mind submerged in the image he slid his/Riku's hands up his sides to his pecs. There he ran his/Riku's palms over his sensitive nipples a few times then with the thumb and forefinger of each hand he gripped his nipples and squeezed making himself gasp. He pulled and twisted at the same time causing just enough pain to draw a moan from his lips and send his head tilting backward again. He/Riku left his nipples hard little pebbles and slid his/Riku's hands down his body rubbing them over his now fully erect penis. He made his knees buckle slightly when he grabbed his shaft and squeezed. With his/Riku's other hand he slid past his groin to cup his balls. His/Riku's soapy hand made working them even more arousing as it easily slipped up and down over his sack forcing his balls to move out into the stretched sides of their protective pouch then slide and press into each other when he/Riku slid his hand back over it the other way. All while stroking his cock in a tight fist with agonizingly slow strokes.

His breath started coming in short bursts as he/Riku continued to work his cock and balls. He had the image of Riku clearly in his mind and could picture him doing all of this to him, he took himself so far into the fantasy that it became almost real. He had detached himself from his movements, and only allowed his mind to consider Riku as the owner of those hands stroking his body in a frenzy of sensation. He could feel his low belly tighten and his balls begin to pull up as he came closer to release. The hand stimulating his sack moved to his crease and slid down the path to his puckered flesh. He tested his readiness by pushing his/Riku's finger inside up to the first knuckle, he cried out in ecstasy and his hips bucked pushing his cock into the tight fist gripping it then pulled back to escape the overload of pleasure only to force the finger deeper inside making him cry out again. He/Riku was pumping his cock and thrusting his finger into his ass in unison so he didn't know which way to thrust his hips. Either way would not let him escape the sensations that were racking his body bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. He felt Riku's lips touch his neck and a tremor travelled down his spine. He/Riku added a second finger and found his prostate then switched the position of his other hand so his thumb was stroking the underside of his shaft, he loosened his grip and began fast, long strokes making his hand hit against his body on every in stroke. His knees threatened to give out on him so he leaned his shoulder against the wall for support as he/Riku pounded his/Riku's fingers into his channel and over his g-spot and his/Riku's other hand stroked his cock in a fast loose fist. The soap protected him from friction burn but it didn't stop the heat of his blood filled organ from growing into a steel rod. "Oh fuck, god damn," he panted quietly with the hot water pounding on his body and his/Riku's hands working him he bucked one last time then threw his hips forward as hot cream shot from his body into the tub and over his hand. Then of their own accord his hips pushed back slamming his fingers deep within him making him come again. He worked his channel and cock until every last drop was pulled from him then leaned against the wall gasping as the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm rippled through his body. "Fuck that was amazing," he whispered. He had never been able to immerse himself so deeply that he felt as if his fantasy lover was really the one touching him. It was incredible, and very satisfying. With his body relaxed and sated he finished washing up and rinsing off. Even ten minutes later he was still feeling slight aftershocks from his orgasm. "Damn I gotta do that again." He chuckled as he went to wake his mom to take him to school.

ooOoo

Riku got in the shower at about 9:00 and try as he might he could not make the images of his dreams go away. Normally he wouldn't mind but the fact that he was naked with a persistent hard on left him no choice but to take care of his "problem." He closed his eyes and imagined stepping into the shower. Zexy was already inside with steam floating all around him. He was standing with his head back as the water forced his hair back away from his face and the access ran down the front of his small leanly muscled body. The soap suds traveled with it sliding over his impressive sex. Riku watched mesmerized as the bubbles slowly dripped from the head of his cock. His breath hitched and he stepped fully into the shower taking the beautiful cock into his hand and stroking it. Zexy's eyes flew open in momentary shock then a wicked grin spread over his face followed by a moan of pleasure as Riku began stroking faster. Using his other hand he grabbed Zexy's balls gently and began rolling them as he rubbed his hand over his sack. Zexy gasped, so did Riku as he mimicked the movements on himself. He kissed the smaller mans neck and turned him around. Using the soap as a lubricant he soaped up Zexy's ass and plunged his cock deep into Zexy's tight channel squeezing his cock hard to simulate the feeling of entering Zexy's body he gasped at the pleasure it brought him. He had to lean against the wall for support as he pumped his cock imagining it was Zexy's ass he was moving in and out of. In his mind Zexy was begging for more, "Fuck Riku Harder, please, harder, faster. Yes, yes like that! Oh God I'm going to come, Oh fuck you feel so good buried inside me." Riku pumped faster, squeezed his shaft harder, his legs began to shake as his body coiled getting ready to explode. He bent Zexion down farther, gripped his hips with bruising force. Zexy was grunting and groaning as Riku began pounding into him. Riku's orgasm shot to the surface as his imagined Zexy screamed his release. As Zexy screamed his release in his head Riku came with a quiet groan in the physical world. He had to be quiet so no one would hear what he was doing. He pumped himself until there was nothing left and his dream Zexy was sated, in his dream he kissed Zexy slowly, tasting every inch of him. In the real world he leaned against the wall bringing his heart rate down to normal.

After his "satisfying" shower he had fifteen minutes left so he checked his messages and there was a reply from Zexy already. He quickly opened it, his heart rate kicking up a bit again.

_*Begins crying* thank... you... ah, I'm an idiot... this time, I'm not crying from grief; it's from happiness...Sempai, heh, no, Riku. _

_I... thank you, you have no idea how much your words mean to me Riku... _

_So yeah, on to a less emotional subject, you asked which of my stories you should read. My answer is none of them, they are all crap. Well written crap, but crap nonetheless. And you can't be crazy, because I don't think I am._

_Oh and I dreamt of you last night *blushes* it was… amazing *blushes more*_

_I can't thank you enough for believing me. It... *blushes* have a good day at work, Sempai. I..._

His heart lurched when he the first words he saw were *begins crying* but as he read on with each word his heart became lighter and lighter. Until he got to where he said his stories were crap, Riku was pretty sure they weren't. That he could tell just by reading his messages. He couldn't stop the grin when he read that Zexy had dreamt of him and was blushing from it. Should he admit he did the same and jacked off because of it? He chuckled at the reaction he could imagine Zexy would have. He was very tempted to tell him for that reason but decided against it for the moment. He definitely needed to say something about his comments with the … When he looked at that _I…_ it seemed to him the Zexy was going to type "I love you" then stopped himself. Could it be true, could he really love him? He needed to make this quick he was running short on time. He sent his message and left for work the happiest he had been in months.

ooOoo

Despite his uneventful morning at school Zexy couldn't stop grinning. A few of his friends asked if he was okay and Tifa even said he was scaring her, he giggled at the memory. He was currently sitting in front of the computer in the library since he'd finished his work for the day and had some time to play. The first thing he did was to check messages just in case Riku sent one before he left for work. He was pleasantly rewarded when indeed there was a message from the sexy silver haired subject of his dreams. He checked to be sure no one was around him then opened it and began reading.

_Thanks for this I'll be leaving in a few minutes for work and you've made my day.  
Zexy, just call me Riku, or whatever, not sempai, it sounds too formal.  
And can you just spit things out at once, this whole, "It...*blushes*" and "I..." can be a little maddening, just say what you think, I do. I already said that I'm not about to abandon you, you need to have some faith.  
I doubt you're an idiot, okay maybe a little different, sure, but who isn't?  
Oh, and good day at work? What's that? Haha, well, at least you were sincere. _

_I have a confession to make. I dreamt about you too just as I thought I would and mine was blush worthy as well : ) talk to you soon Zexy (hugs tight)._

__This kept getting better, after this message Zexy didn't think there was anything that could take away his smile today. He said he dreamt about him too, he wondered if it brought the same results as his dreams did and he couldn't stop the giggle that escaped or the twitch of his cock from the memory. He adjusted in his seat and began his reply. He had to make it short since his class was going to end in ten minutes. Eight minutes later, satisfied with what he wrote he sent it, exited out of the program, and packed his stuff up so he was ready to leave when the bell rang.

He was walking down the hall feeling as if he were walking on clouds. The grin he'd been wearing was still plastered across his face, and his eyes twinkled. He was suddenly grabbed around the waist from behind as his friend Tifa squealed.

"Hi Zexy! What's up?"

"Hi Tif, not much, how about you?" he laughed as he turned and hugged her.

"Nothing, hey why don't you come over by us at lunch today." She said as she walked next to him. This was the period that he always walked her to her class.

"I'm going to the library to get some stuff done on the computer." He informed her.

"Oh, okay well maybe we'll join you after we eat." She beamed very proud of her idea. She was now walking backwards so she could look straight at him. "Yep I think that's what we'll do."

"Oookaaaay, if you want to, I guess I'll see you at lunch." He sniggered as she walked into some one.

She narrowed her eyes, "You could have told me I was about to walk into some body."

"What fun would that have been." He gave her a toothy grin. She promptly punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he rubbed his arm and chuckled. "I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"Yep, the last 15 minutes anyway. See ya Zexy." She kissed his cheek and bounded into her class room.

Zexy continued on to his class he was almost there when a voice he was way too familiar with said "Hi."

He checked his emotions quickly, put on his stoic face and turned to face Sora. His stomach clenched and his heart ached but no one would know it. He smiled "Hi Sora, what's up?"

"Not much. I haven't seen you for awhile. How've you been?" he seemed sincere but Zexy would never trust what he said again.

"I've been good but I'm running late for class, I'll talk to you later maybe." He started walking toward his classroom.

"Yeah okay, catch you later dude." Zexy looked once more before he walked into his classroom and almost stumbled when he caught Sora still looking at him. His heart was already racing and now it skipped a beat. _Stop that, you don't give a shit about him dammit. _He reprimanded himself as he sat at his desk. He refused to let the bastard ruin the happiness that Riku's messages were bringing him.

His English class was putting him to sleep when he received a message from Yuffie thanking him for the reviews from this morning. He spent the next forty minutes texting with Yuffie, she cheered him up and helped him forget about Sora for a bit. The bell rang, lunch time. He took off toward the library to make sure he could get a computer, he was in the middle of writing a story and wanted to get it typed. He didn't think Riku would have messaged back yet since he should still be working.

Deep into his writing Zexy didn't realize what time it was until a loud commotion made him look up from his computer. As promised Tifa had arrived along with six other friends, one of which was Sora. Zexy moaned inwardly. _Why the hell did he come and why is it bothering me all of the sudden?_ Then to add to his irritation Sora sat next to him and scooted his chair close to Zexy. So close that Zexy could feel his body heat, it was quite unnerving. He steeled himself against the emotions that threatened to surface and squashed them back down. He would not give Sora the satisfaction of knowing that he still had an effect on him.

"Hi Zexy! Whatcha writing?" Tifa asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, what _are_ you writing about there, Sex…I mean Zexy." Sora smirked.

_What the fuck was he up to? Why the hell is he flirting with me?_ Zexy was confused but didn't let it show. He spoke without missing a beat. "Just a short story idea I had." He closed out the window to keep the brunette from seeing the details of the story. Not that he could do anything to hurt him with it but simply because he didn't want to show it to him. Sora gave him a puzzled look and Zexy just looked toward Tifa and the others. "So what did you guys have for lunch?"

"Pizza." They all said together and laughed.

Zexy smiled and nodded, "Yeah that's about the only edible thing on that menu." Zexy could feel that Sora had inched closer, he could feel his breath on his neck and it was sending chills up and down his arms. Thank god he hadn't taken his jacket off today. He was about to tell him to back the fuck off when the bell rang. He jumped up from his chair, closed out the program and shut down the computer. "I didn't realize how late it was. I have to hurry cuz I need to stop at my locker before class. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait up, that's on the way to my class, I'll walk with you." Cloud said as he scrambled to catch up with Zexy. "Since when do you care if you're late for class?" he asked.

"Since I'm sick of getting detention and my Mom's already threatened to take my phone away if I even look the wrong way." That part was the truth, technically.

"Ah, got it." Cloud replied not questioning the explanation. He'd been friends with Zexy long enough that he knew what his mom was like. The rest of the walk was spent talking about gaming, their favorite common passion. There were no more run-ins with Sora for the rest of the day for which Zexy was very relieved. He really didn't want to have to think about his reactions to Sora's latest behavior.

ooOoo

It was another day of dealing with nasty customers who insisted on blaming Riku for every problem in the grocery store, like he was the manager. He was a fucking cashier, one of these days he was going to yell that in a customer's face. He might get fired for it but it would be oh so satisfying. He grinned evilly as he drove on. Thanks to Zexy's messages from this morning even those old bitches couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was almost home and couldn't wait to read what Zexy had replied to him. Three blocks from home his phone rang. "Fuck!" it was his Mom. "Hello."

"Hi Riku I need you to pick some things up for me on your way home." She said.

"I'm three blocks from home. Do you need the stuff tonight?" he asked hopeful.

She was silent for a moment, "Well if it will put you out too much just don't worry about it, I can go myself. I would hate to inconvenience you even though you're already out."

He winced at the increasing anger in her voice. "Mom its fine I'll go. Like you said, I'm already out. What did you need me to get for you?"

"No, no that's quite alright I'll just do it myself." She snapped at him.

"Mom please just let me go for you." He pulled over and got something to right with and some paper. "I have something to write with. Would you tell me what you need, please?" he was desperately trying to avoid a screaming fit when he got home. Actually even getting the stuff was no guarantee she would be okay when he got home anyway.

"Fine I need…" she rattled off a list of about fifteen things that would cost him probably close to sixty dollars and chances are he wouldn't get the money back, great, he was already short hours this week and would be getting a small paycheck.

"Okay is that everything?" he asked patiently.

"Yes I believe so and try not to take too long some of that is for dinner." She added.

Riku held his tongue, "I'll try to hurry. See you in a little while."

"Yep, bye." She hung up.

He threw his phone down on the seat. "Son of a bitch! This is gonna take for-fucking-ever dammit! Now I have to wait even longer to read Zexy's message." He gripped the wheel trying to get control of his anger. He took a few slow deep breaths. "Just remember you will have a message to read. From a guy who has admitted to liking you. Something that's never happened before, don't let anything ruin that for you." He reminded himself and calmed down. "Okay just get this done so you can get home to your message from Zexy."

An hour and a half later he was finally home and upstairs powering up his laptop. His heart was racing and his hands shaking a bit as he waited for everything to load. He went straight to his messages and opened the reply from Zexy.

_O-ok... Riku, It's not that I lack faith... you made your way into my trust in just a few hours, so I have massive amounts of faith in you... that's what is so frustrating... I had hoped I closed off my heart. But here you are, melting the layers of ice off of it... I'm just so confused at the moment... When Sora (heaven-boy) hurt me, I vowed that I wouldn't fall for anyone for a long while... but then I find myself possibly falling for you…I'm not angered by it, I'm very happy! It's just that I'm so much more wary about who to like, or liking people at all. _

_I, in my opinion, have grown colder to those close to me to avoid being hurt. It's all I could do... *begins crying again* _

_I'm sure you won't read this until later, but... I DO like you a lot...*blush* blushing is another thing I rarely do, but my face seems to burn the more I talk to you... my heart races while I read your replies or wait for them... Thank you Riku, with you, I don't need to keep my emotions in check..._

Riku was stunned yet again. With each message Zexy seemed to increase the description of how much he liked him. And in this one he actually typed that he was falling for him! _He's falling for me, what exactly does that mean I wonder? _It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. He knew nothing about this guy really, but he couldn't help but return those feelings at least a little. He couldn't decide how to reply to a declaration like that. He had his own doubts that were making him cautious too. But he didn't want to sound like he didn't want to continue because he did, at least for a while to see where this might go, so how should he reply? "Hm let's see how do I start it?"

_I must admit I was a little shocked when I read that you are falling for me. I too, am very cautious but my caution is from of barely knowing you. It's a little fast, I don't_

His Mom came storming into his room right then and he jumped not realizing that he inadvertently hit the send button before he shut his computer.

"Well you screwed up again." She growled.

"How, what did I do?" _Fuck I knew she was going to do this tonight, she's been looking for an excuse to go postal all night. _He sat calmly waiting for the explosion.

"You got the wrong brand of paper plates!"

_Oh my fucking god was she serious? _"You didn't specify the brand you wanted. I didn't think…"

"No you didn't, you never do! How could you not know what brand of paper plates we use? We've only been using them for years!" her voice was getting increasingly louder and her anger getting more intense with every word.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'll go back right now and get the right ones okay?"

"Well I think that's a very good idea and try not to fuck it up this time." She stormed out of his room slamming the door behind her. Riku watched her and waited to make sure she didn't come back in to yell some more before he got off the bed and got ready to leave. He didn't bother opening his computer. He wouldn't have time to finish the message until he came back from the store anyway. So he left not knowing that the partial message was sent to Zexy.

ooOoo

After the day he had at school dealing with whatever game Sora was up to he really needed a message from Riku to help ground his reeling emotions. The message didn't come until nearly 4:30 which meant 7:30 his time. Zexy was so relieved when he finally saw that message alert come up that he literally felt that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders he hadn't even realized was there. He was sure Riku would explain the lateness of the message. He opened it up and his heart sank, his pulse began to race and his body to shake but this time not from excitement. This time it was fear, had he been rejected again just when he took the chance to trust? Tears burned his eyes as he read the message over and over trying to understand why he would write something like this.

_I must admit I was a little shocked when I read that you are falling for me. I too, am very cautious but my caution is because of barely knowing you. It's a little fast, I don't_

He read the last message he sent Riku to see if there was something in there that would cause Riku to abandon him a day after he promised he wouldn't. Had his ability to read people gone to complete crap? He couldn't go through this again, it was too soon. His heart couldn't take it and come out whole. He started crying, he seemed to be doing a lot of late. He typed the only reply he could think of to such an awful message and after sending it he curled up in a ball on his bed and cried himself to sleep, again.

ooooOOoooo

_**Okay that was chapter 3. Did you approve or disapprove? Please review and let me know.**_

_**I really appreciate all reviews, faves and alerts, they let me know you like what I'm doing ^_^.**_

_**I will try to update soon but I have to finish Chapter 13 of Traverse Town Flying Dragons and my Cloud/Leon one shot first so the next chapter will probably take about a month to update.**_


	4. Getting to Know You

_**WooHoo I can't believe how fast I was able to update this story! I took a few weeks off of school between my classes so I have some extra time YAY! Anyway here it is Chapter 4**_

_**If you like it please review and let me know.**_

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing having to do with Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 4

Getting to Know You

Riku was finally back and settled in his room after the paper plate fiasco. He grabbed his laptop and opened it he didn't have to wait for it to load since he'd never shut it off. He'd simply closed it when his Mom burst in to his room. He wanted to finish replying to Zexy before it got to be too late. He didn't want him to think he'd freaked out at his last message. The errand actually did him good because it gave him time to think of a reply that made sense. The message he started was gone though and the screen was open to his email overview "What the fuck? What happened to it?" He searched his drafts, it wasn't there. He searched the trash bin, it wasn't there either. He checked his documents and no luck. Something told him to check the sent folder and when he opened it his heart sank. "Oh no! No, no, no! Shit, fuck! Son-of-a-bitch! How the hell did that get sent! Oh my God, poor Zexy! What he must think with that message! God damn it, this is her fault." he was furious and that's when he finally noticed it, a message from Zexy. His heart was stuck in his throat as he opened it to read what his screw up had done to him.

_Riku, I'm sorry for pushing you into something you obviously do not want. I latched on to you and became attached too fast… and in doing so put my heart at risk once again… As I said I've been hurt deeply in the past and I can't…_

_ I will leave you alone, I should have known better, I am not worthy of love. _

_ *looks away crying, embarrassed for admitting such things so fast*_

_ Good bye my Sempai I will never…_

Riku began crying at the first line and by the time he finished reading the message he was sobbing. He'd broken his Zexy's heart. No his mother did _she_ made him jump and hit the send on accident. _She_ is the lunatic that freaked out over paper plates. God how could he love her and hate her so much at the same time? He didn't have time to think about that, now more than ever he had to get a message to Zexy so he didn't think he'd abandoned him. He began to type frantically.

Thirty minutes later his message was finished and he was still crying. The thought of how much that message hurt Zexy had his heart breaking. He just hoped that what he wrote would make it right. It was going to be a long wait no matter how quickly he responded, if he responded at all. "God I hope he responds. I can't imagine not talking to him anymore. How is that after just a few short days? Yeah he definitely has more balls than me. I still haven't been honest with him about how I feel. Not all of it anyway. Because if I was honest I would tell him that I can't stop thinking about him, and that I care about him, a lot. I am such a chicken shit." It was 11:30 by the time he sent the message but he decided to wait up for a while to see if he would reply yet tonight. He left the T.V. on low and began surfing YouTube to pass the time.

ooOoo

Zexy woke up a few hours later. He got up and went to the bathroom. "Grr, red, swollen, eyes, again. This is getting real fucking old, I am so sick of crying all the time." He looked at himself in the mirror. "See, this is why you need to block up your heart and let no one in. Cuz shit like this happens." he splashed some water on his face, went to the bathroom, briefly thought about getting something to eat then decided against it and went back to his room. He looked at his phone but ignored it, picked up the T.V. remote instead and flipped through channels looking for something to watch. After a few minutes he found an old rerun that he'd seen a million times before but it was only for the background noise anyway. He glanced at his phone and ignored it, there was no way he could handle absolute rejection right now and if there wasn't a message from Riku that's what he would be getting. He thought about reading more of "Other Side" but that would require looking at the phone and that would force him to face seeing no message from the one person he needed one from. After an hour of mind numbing T.V. that failed to keep him from looking at his phone every five minutes he gave up the fight and grabbed his phone.

He stared at the screen for, he wasn't sure how long, he had a message, from Riku, and even though that's what he wanted now he was afraid to open it, afraid of what it might say. He realized he was shaking and crying, he wasn't sure he had the strength to face what it might say, but it could also be a good message that would explain why he said what he did. Taking a deep breath he opened it and of course started crying even harder, but these were happy tears. The first thing he saw was I'm sorry and he was so relieved all he could do was cry. "Goddess I wonder how I'm not dehydrated by now. Would you stop your fucking crying already?" He wiped his eyes so he could read the words.

_First I need to start by saying I am so sorry! That was a fraction of the message. My psycho Mom came in screaming and I closed my laptop fast. I must have hit the send button somehow. I'm so sorry Zexy please forgive me for the pain you must be going through but I swear I never intended to abandon you! *Cries uncontrollably*_

_ (H__olds hand out and grabs your chin lightly, turning your face back to look at me while I smile slightly)  
It's ok, don't be embarrassed, be proud of yourself, it took a lot of courage to say that, I wish I would've said that to a guy or two in the past. Some of which I knew for a fact were gay but I never had the strength to do what you did.  
I can't believe you feel like that, no guy has ever told me he likes me, or even maybe likes me. Where I live it's not exactly safe to be gay so not many come out.  
And About your reaction to my messages, I feel the same. I wait for your responses, I smile when I see I have a message from you and my heart starts racing. But, I also feel bad because I'm in NC and you are, well I don't know where you are I just know it's far from here._

_I just don't know what to do or say. I do have feelings for you but how realistic is it for us to hope we can meet? I would hate for you to miss finding your true love because you are waiting to meet me in person only to have it never happen.  
I have no relationship experience, and I feel that maybe you should look for someone closer to your home. There are just so many obstacles in our way. I'll still always be here for you though, that'll never change. No obstacle could keep me from talking to you. And if in the future we can meet then that will be one of the best days of my life. : )  
__Um, __I'd kinda like to know what you and Sammy-Dee talked about, she sent me message saying that you are reviewing her story "Other Side" too, I'm glad you enjoy it :). But she hinted that you talked about me some. So being the paranoid person I can sometimes be, I now find myself wondering what was said about me :/._

_ (Pulls you close and hugs you tight). I am so sorry if I scared you. Please believe me when I say, I will do my best to treat your heart tenderly, be it in friendship or something more. (Lifts your chin and kisses you lightly on the lips). Please don't make me wait too long for your reply. I need to know if you are okay._

Zexion gave up trying to keep the tears from running down his cheeks. He'd hoped he would get an apology but never in his wildest dreams did he expect a reply like this. His heart was soaring and his stupid smile was back. "Goddess, he thinks I'm courageous. I can't believe no one has ever told him they liked him" he shook his head, "That's awful." His smile widened, "He waits for my messages and his heart races too and oh my goddess he kissed me! Screw the obstacles, I will find a way to get to him damn it." His determination returned with a vengeance and he started his reply.

ooOoo

Riku started falling asleep so he got off the bed and stretched then decided to go get a Mountain Dew to wake up. He came back upstairs with the can, an absolute rule breaker in this house, if his Mom happened to get up and see the can she'd go ape shit on him. He had to make sure he brought it back downstairs before he fell asleep. He sat back down, set his laptop on his crossed legs and saw it, he had a message. His heart kicked up, he opened his email program and almost yelled out when he saw it was from Zexion. With a trembling hand he opened the message and tears filled his eyes when he began to read.

_ *Blushes, returns smile* Of course you are forgiven, though technically you did nothing wrong. I believe it was your mother who caused my…sorrow. _

_ That no one has told you they like you is truly inconceivable. You are so kind and … sexy (I assume, with me it is not a person's looks that make them sexy but rather what is inside)._

_ I have one goal... after graduating; I'm going to travel... I'm in CA, btw, so you see the possibility of us meeting isn't such an impossibility._

_As I've said before my heart has been damaged from another so I do not actively seek a boyfriend. With you I… I don't know my emotions and my heart won't listen to me. They are doing as they please despite my efforts to remain unfeeling. I'm afraid I am falling for you and no amount of resistance will stop what's happening. I asked Naminé(Hell), and she told me that she feels the same when she is around the one she loves... *looks sadly at you*_

_ As for what Sammy-Dee and I talked about, I told her that I owe you for suggesting her work to me. That you and I talk some, that I like you and that I'm a little nervous about … *smiles sheepishly*_

_ Thank you for worrying about me, you have no idea how much that means to me, this means to me. You're message was perfect *hugs you tight, kisses your neck then turns and blushes* Gah! I hate that I blush so much with you!  
_

Riku read the part about falling for him and what his friend Naminé said several times and he could not get the lump out of his throat. "He can't be saying what I think he's saying. How could he be falling in love with me? We barely know each other." He ran his fingers through his hair, he was at a complete loss as to what to do, what to say. Did he have deeper feelings for Zexy? He thought about it but truly he didn't think he did. He liked him a lot and maybe in time he could grow to love him but right now it was too soon to know anything. He had to get to know him better; he said he was going to travel but without a job or money how was he going to do that. Still he seemed to be determined so Riku guessed he had to trust that. He really did want to meet him in person, that would go a long way in his ability to know if he could love him or not. He had to be careful in the way he worded his replies from now on. He didn't want to mislead him into thinking he was in love with him but he did want to continue what they were doing and see if it could develop into love. So what to say, he thought for a while, reading Zexy's message several more times and after twenty minutes began his response.

ooOoo

Zexy was in the middle of a particularly intense battle between Morrigan and Morrigan when his phone chimed telling him he had a new message. Being the gamer that he was he completed the battle before he checked his phone. It was from Riku, he hurried and opened it.

_Zexy, when did this happen, why… how…? I don't know whether to be flattered or scared. I wish I could return the feelings but it's too soon for me. I can't believe you think you may be falling in "love" with me? Are you sure about this? Is it possible you are just infatuated? You barely know me Sweetie. Don't mistake my hesitation as rejection I am simply wary of my feelings since I too had my heart broken. And trust me I know what a one sided relationship feels like. That is not what this is I simply need to work through my feelings slowly. _

He had mixed emotions over the message. Riku obviously didn't love him but Zexy hadn't expected a declaration of love from him, so even though he was a little disappointed he also wasn't surprised. He was okay with that part. That he doubted Zexy's feelings was a little upsetting, he didn't expose his feelings easily and when he did he meant what he said. He put himself at risk when people knew his feelings about them so yes this part did upset him a bit. He called him Sweetie, he smiled broadly, that part he definitely liked. Riku also made sure that he wouldn't think he wasn't interested. That alone showed he cared whether Riku realized it or not, so all in all not a bad response.

ooOoo

He waited thirty minutes hoping he would get a reply right away; it wasn't that late in California so he thought Zexy might still be up. With a sigh he started closing the programs he had open saving PWF for last. He was just about to hit the close button when the new message alert chimed. He smiled when he saw it was from Zex and opened it.

_...*begins crying silently* I don't know when it happened. It just did. If I did not have strong feelings for you, if I was not starting to possibly love you, I would be able to easily stop talking... stop feeling even... yet you manage to make me feel...feel anything and everything. That alone tells me what I know is true. If you're scared don't worry because I am too, we can be scared together._

_Riku... Please tell me I can visit you when I travel... that would make me... happy beyond words._

He didn't need to think about this reply, this response was an easy one.

ooOoo

Zexy barely got into the next battle when his phone chimed. He looked at it, "Wow he must be up still." he paused his game and opened the message.

_Of course, you can visit me Hon. When are you going to travel, and why?  
And please stop crying. (hug)  
Please, tell me, what you like about me, why you think you may love me?_

"His hugging is becoming more frequent," he smiled and replied. His happiness returned quickly, this emotional roller coaster he was riding was exhausting but worth it if it meant he could end up with Riku.

ooOoo

In less than five minutes there was another reply from Zexion. "Good he must be up still, maybe we can have a real conversation, well sort of real," he frowned.

_I will start traveling a__fter I graduate, sometime next year, and the why? Before I tire of this world, I want to see it. Pictures are nice, but I want__ to experience it firsthand._

_ I guess these feelings are because of how sweet you are to me and how I crave your words now. What's not to like? You are a caring person. I don't base my likes on looks like most people._ _I enjoy people who can make me feel more than just negative emotions... and well... you've made me laugh and smile more than I have in years... _

_ *wipes eyes, then smiles* I want you to know that you don't need to return my feelings. I'm happy just talking to you, Riku..._

"No I don't want him to think that, God I suck at writing what I mean. Okay I'll try this," he typed what he felt as honestly as possible.

ooOoo

Zexy's phone chimed again in about five minutes. "Hey I like this, him being up and being able to respond so fast. I wish I had a computer," he frowned but only for a moment. Once he started reading the message he couldn't help but smile.

_I'm happy talking to you too. I've never had a conversation like this before.  
Please, don't jump to the negative just yet; as I said earlier, I do have feelings for you but I feel like I don't know all that much about you. I just, maybe if you tell me more about yourself. Anything, everything, you want to.  
I'm just so cautious, I was made fun of from first grade through sophomore year when I finally lost all of my weight and started working out. _

_I've had thoughts of suicide on a somewhat regular basis since the fifth grade, I just don't know, about this whole "liking, maybe loving" thing. Trusting comes very difficult for me.  
I'm sorry, you deserve better, someone that can give you a definite yes, not someone that is so worried about taking a chance. I really am happy talking to you, it's nice to talk to someone in a similar circumstance, I suppose those were the right words.  
I suck at this don't I?_

"Suicide! No he can't kill himself that would crush me." I have to make sure he stays happy, make him feel good about himself. He needs to forget about being made fun of," Zexy scowled, "I'd like to hurt every one of those bastards that made him feel bad about himself. "Let's see what things should I tell him about myself?"

ooOoo

Riku was glad the Mountain Dew kicked in and that it was Saturday so he didn't have to get up for school and he didn't have to work tomorrow. That meant he could sleep in a little. He was in the middle of watching a yoai video when Zexy's latest message came in.

_Well, ask me anything! *blushes* Sweetie, I would be happy to answer any questions you have! And please don't think of committing suicide... *begins crying* I-I-I couldn't stand the thought of... of losing you... _

_I currently live with my mother, having disowned my father. My grandmother on his side is dead._

_I've lost a lot of people in a short time, and don't like the feeling... _

_When I'm angry or happy, I cry. If I'm sad, I usually show no emotion. _

_I am fiercely loyal to my friends, and hate to see them troubled._

_I willingly take the pain of everyone I care about, so they won't hurt. _

_I don't like people worrying about me, but always seem to be in such a situation. _

_Besides PWF, I play games of all kinds (ok, not all kinds; none sexual). _

_I worry for everyone I meet and more so those I care about._

_My usual nature is warm, but I've hidden it to avoid being__ hurt by others. Only an elite few know that I wear a mask around my friends. _

_I fall fast and hard in love, but this time it's different. I feel welcomed by you...that's all I can think of... so if you have a question, ask._

_You are better, better at this than you can hope to realize... _

Riku was very happy with this last message; he finally had more personal information and personality traits to work with. He could start forming an idea of who Zexy was, what kind of person he truly was and if he was someone he could fall in love with. "Wow just thinking those words is so foreign, someone actually likes me romantically." He shook his head, "Unbelievable, of course we probably won't ever meet but I just can't help myself, I like talking to him." He smiled and rubbed his face with his hands then responded.

ooOoo

Zexy was making himself a cheeseburger now that he had an appetite again. It was great with Xaldin gone because now he could make noise in the kitchen any time he wanted and eat if he was hungry. He put the burger on a bun with some mayo, mustard, and ketchup, straightened up his mess, grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to his room. He got comfortable and for the hell of it decided to check his phone and sure enough another message.

_Sweetie huh, another first for me.  
Better at this than I can hope for, really?  
Grandparents: my mother's are dead.  
My Father's are alive, but they both smoke like a London chimney.  
Games: Right now I'm into Empire Total War, I like Prussia and Britain, I heart most war games like, Call of Duty, Halo and such.  
I'm kinda closed off too, never really had any close friends until the last year or so, well beside my friend Zack. But even the closer friends I have now I don't really confide in much.  
And the whole welcomed thing, well I'm glad, that's maybe partly cuz I just hate the fact that I'm 19, in the best shape of my life, but I'm still alone._

_Sure I'm in kinda rural NC, the good friend of mine Zack is basically a Queen, a very good-looking has the tenor voice of an Angel, Queen, but still effeminate, we were in chorus together senior year and in two musicals together. He gets along fine, and has had a number of bfs. Oy vey!  
Question for you, (think think think, yes Winnie the Pooh, I even used to be called pooh bear by my parents, and you may… no, are the first person I've told that to, huh). _

_What do you want to study in college, if you even want to go?  
I'm studying Criminal justice right now, because gays can't serve their country in the military for some reason, and I need to change subject so I don't rant about that.  
I may also change to education, maybe to be a history teacher, I LOVE history, and I really enjoy helping people.  
Sorry I kinda rambled a bit huh?...Sweetie. LOL_

For the next hour they spent the time getting to know each other sending messages back and forth as if they were in the same room having a conversation and it was the most enjoyable time either had had in a long, long time:

**Zexy:** _*blush* Sweetie and Love are two terms of endearment I use..._

_Anyway, I do intend on going to college, but I don't know what I want to study... I kind of want to try psychology, but want English too, though... not a big fan of essays... I enjoy History, but not American history. I prefer Japanese and Chinese history._

_Oh, I watched the three vids you suggested the other day as well. Funny. As. Hell._

_I usually use those endearments to bug a straight friend of mine. He seems immune now, though... I also use them on girlfriends whom I care for. Using it on you, I... *blush* I... just... well, sorry. I didn't mean to say it; not out loud..._

**Riku:** _So you like English, well, I'll be coming to you a lot when I take Eng 102, again. I HATE English, I'm just not good at it. I don't really give a rat's ass which is the prepositional phrase or what word is the conjunction!_  
_I actually like Sweetie, and I'll use 'Hon for you, my little Zexy (I bet that'll bring another blush)._

**Zexy:** _*blush* s-s-so? And I'm not that 'little' Sweetie, I'm 5'9"... *pouts* but, I suppose I don't mind... *grins then hugs* mainly cuz it's you, 'Pooh Bear'..._

**Riku:** _You can be such a chore, you know that?_

_I'm reading "Other Side" by Sammy-Dee if you haven't read it yet you need to! Hm that sounded a little bossy didn't it?_

_You gave me a "bear hug" bad pun, but what the hell, that's what you get for sticking with me for so long._

**Zexy:** _hehehehe, I know :3! But you like this chore, don'tcha?_

_ohohohoh... bad puns can still be funny. I honestly don't mind bossy. Its kinda... cute... and I happen to be in the middle of reading "Other Side." : )_

**Riku:** _Yeah, I guess I do. (smiles sheepishly)(blushes)_  
_And I don't want to come across as bossy, that's just not kosher, ya know?_  
_So what else is happening Sweetness?_

**Zexy:** _Watching "The Boondocks" until something more interesting starts and messaging you of course, Love. ;)_

_What about you? I get the feeling you're struggling to stay awake to talk to me. You don't have to get up early for work or anything do you?*eyes you curiously*_

**Riku: **_Nah, I don't have to get up for work so I'm good. I'm about to review "The Other Side Isn't So Green" and watching YouTube catching up on Hellsing Ultimate and Black Lagoon._

**Zexy:** _*Messes with hair a little bit* So what d'you do, anyway? I don't believe you told me. *Annoyed with hair, glares to the side* stupid, little... grrr..._  
_*Remembers you* ummm... yeah... I get easily distracted. NEVER show me a shiny thing if you want me to pay attention.*sits down* oh, and I'm constantly thinking... about everything._

_And I love Hellsing Ultimate and Black Lagoon._

**Riku:** _Well get it cut if it's bugging you!_

_Shiny things huh? I'll have to remember that._

_I work in a grocery store doing everything from cashier to washing the sidewalks. But it's a job so I deal with it. A few months ago a bottle of degreaser fell on my foot and broke open. It burned through my shoe and a layer or two of skin!_

_Do you work?_

**Zexy:** _*sigh* nope... I'm a housewife...(minus the husband) I cook, wash clothes, clean dishes(rare occasion), babysit cousins... cooking is one of my true loves. I can't help but experiment... I'm technically a volunteer bagger... lazy store staff... but sometimes they are understaffed, so it doesn't bother me. Sounds like you do all the work, Riku. That's hardly fair! I wanna watch some yaoi... or, idk..._

_I'll choose to ignore the "cut it" comment, Love. I may complain about it but I do like my hair..._

_So, what exactly do you do in your spare time? *chuckle* besides flirt with younger guys, that is... kidding, Sweetie! If anything, I would be the one flirting with you..._

**Riku:** _I'll say Sweetness, you're the reverse pedo here._  
_It's funny though what you said, because before I ever told my mother that I was gay, she would say how I'm going to make a great housewife, and I'll make a guy happy, jokes on her right? I guess she'll have to settle for one, or both of my brothers to supply her with grand kids, right now they're only 11 and 5 years old, so it'll take a while._  
_In my spare time? PWF, Red vs Blue new episode every Mon. at 10, watch Comedy Central, History Channel, read a book, I'm rereading World War Z, by Max Brooks, you know the son of Mel Brooks, watch movies, favorite are comedies and action/war, martial arts, I usually have to take care of little bros. when my parents are working, play a game or two, like I've said before. I also do dishes, some laundry, take out trash, take care of dog, black lab, 12 years old, she's got 3 feet in the grave and one a banana peel._  
_And I don't mind the flirting, I welcome it, it's a nice change of pace, and I'm glad you don't seem as sad and awkward anymore, (HUGS)- That means big tight squeezy hug : )_

**Zexy:** _I'm not a reverse pedo! At least your mom accepted it. *Looks down sadly* mine only asked "Where did I go wrong?" But... *looks at you* thanks to you, I don't feel so cold at that thought... *smiles and hugs back* and oh, the awkwardness will be back, Love. It's only receded for the moment. I'd love to have siblings... and you are still the pedo in the situation according to most factors._

**Riku:** _Hey, it's ok, I believe gayness is not taught, or bi-ness, whatever, we are born who we are. We can't help who we love, you know? You'll be fine, you'll meet a great guy and settle down one day I'm sure. :) And I'm glad I can help you. chase away the sadness in your life, (hugs)_  
_Drop the pedo stuff, please Sweetness._

**Zexy:** _Ok, Hon. I'll drop it. :) Sorry if it bothered you. :( And I'm talking to a great guy right now..._

**Riku:** _No worries sweetness, I didn't mean to sound mad or angry. Well I'll be going to sleep soon, but I'm off work tomorrow ;)._

**Zexy:** _I'm probanly gonna go soon as well... Knowing me, I'm going to be up early tomorrow... ugh. I'm definitely Roxy in the mornings... and then Axy for the rest of the day... (minus the abuse and self-mutilation). That's a reference to "Other Side" btw. Good night, Sweetie. Talk to you tomorrow *yawn* *hugs and rests head on your shoulder.*_

**Riku:** _(Kisses your temple) Good night Sweetness, pleasant dreams._

ooOoo

Riku shut down his laptop and settled into bed. The smile on his face so big his cheeks were beginning to ache. If he hadn't started dozing off between messages he would have stayed up all night talking. His little blue haired, on line buddy was quickly making his way into his heart, despite his best efforts to be careful. He fell asleep fast with Zexy in his thoughts. He forgot to take the Mountain Dew can back downstairs.

ooOoo

Zexy lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind racing too much to allow his exhausted body to sleep, his head reeling from everything that had happened in the past few days. Riku was beginning to like him, he could tell by the difference in his messages. He felt as if they were already boyfriends but supposed he would have to wait for Riku to confirm that. He started flirting a little and Riku liked it. That made him wonder what else he could start that Riku might like. He heard about his friends' sexting and having phone sex but had no idea how to do or even start something like that. And if he did, would Riku be okay with it or stop talking to him and run away. What if he thought Zexy was a perverted child molester or something pretending to be a teenager to gain his trust? With the way Riku thought that was a definite possibility. How could he prove to him that he wasn't one? This was so complicated but exciting at the same time. Maybe he could send him a picture to show who he was?

He turned on his side and started going over their conversation again. He smiled when he thought about Riku calling him Sweetness, he really liked that nick name. Now, more than ever, he wished he had a computer at home. Well they did have a computer but it was his Moms and he couldn't use it, she assumed every time he was on the computer he watched porn so if he did use it she would check every site he went to. Anything he did she would search trying to find something to yell at him about. She was too stupid to figure out that he went through and deleted the history to all the sites she considered "unacceptable" but that was a dangerous habit. If he happened to miss one he'd be screwed so he tried to avoid doing that if possible. Then he had an idea, "Maybe Yuna would let me use her computer. I bet she'd let me make a Facebook profile." Yuna was his very cool cousin that he really thought of more as a sister. She was ten years older than him but they always got along and she would pick him up and take him out to eat or shopping or the show because she knew his mom didn't let him go anywhere if it wasn't with family. He decided he would call her tomorrow and see what she said about it. With that thought he finally drifted off to sleep, his image of Riku was in his mind and a smile on his face.

ooOoo

Riku woke the next morning to his mother knocking on his door. He opened his eyes as she opened the door.

"You have to watch your brothers until 3:00 today. You need to get up now, your father is gone already and I'm leaving in about ten minutes so get up."

Riku looked at the clock. It was only 8:00. He dropped his head back on his pillow.

"I said for you to get your ass up." She raised her voice slightly.

"I am getting up. You're not leaving for ten minutes right? So I'm going to get up in a couple minutes." He explained.

She threw her arms up in the air, "Fine but you had better be up by the time I leave and you need to feed them breakfast when they get up." She turned to leave.

"Wait, what, they aren't even up yet? Then why am I getting up already?" he groaned.

She turned and glared at him, "Because I want you up when they get up and since we don't know what time that will be you need to get up now." and with that she walked away.

He rolled onto his back and groaned again. It was after 2:00am when he finally shut down his computer thinking he could sleep in today. Now she comes and wakes him up at 8:00 so he'd be up when his brothers got up! Man he really hated his life. That's when he turned and saw the Mountain Dew can. "Fuck me! I can't believe I forgot to throw this out." He whispered to himself as he tried to figure out what to do with it until his mom left. With his luck if he put it in the hamper she would decide to grab the clothes from it. "Damn it why didn't I throw it away as soon as I was done drinking it?" He got off his bed and picked up the can just as his mom opened the door again. He stood frozen knowing no matter what he did at this moment it would be the wrong thing. She stared at him then looked down at the can and back up at him again.

"Why are you drinking pop this early, and why are you drinking it in your room? You know the rules, get downstairs with that. I'm leaving, make sure you feed your brothers oh and I forgot you're going to have to take Kyle to his baseball game today. It starts at 11:30 at Rogers Park. I'll see you when I get home." She turned and left.

Riku had yet to move, "What the fuck was that? She didn't even raise her voice. She is fucking losing it. One day she's threatening to kick me out of the house for not throwing out the garbage and today she doesn't even react to a can of pop in my room." He ran his hand threw his hair and trotted down the stairs to throw the can in the recycle bin. Since he was downstairs he let the dog out, fed her and looked to see what he could make for breakfast. After searching a nearly empty fridge he decided they could have eggs and toast or cereal. He let the dog back in and went back upstairs. Half way up the stairs he realized that he would not be able to chat with Zexy until after Kyle's game. "Shit I was hoping to talk to him most of the day. I better send him a message for when he gets up letting him know I won't be on until later." He turned on his laptop and as he waited for it to power up he finally had a moment to think about last night and their conversation.

A slow grin spread across his face remembering the different things they talked about and the pet names they started using for each other. Damn they were like boyfriends in every sense of the word minus the physical aspect which with Riku was kind of an important thing. Not so much for sex since he was a virgin but for the cuddling and touch. He liked to touch and be touched, he always hugged his friends both guys and girls.

He'd yet to have his first kiss, something he was very embarrassed by. All of his friends that were girls told him constantly that he was gorgeous and sexy. They would tell him that they'd do him in a heartbeat if he wasn't gay. A few had even tried to get him to have sex with them just to see if it did anything for him. He had some very beautiful friends too but he just had no interest in sex with females. What he needed to do was get out of this backwoods town and get to a city where he could find places gay people socialized so he could actually meet someone. Just as he thought that his program beeped at him letting him know it was loaded, almost like it was yelling at him for forgetting about Zexy for a moment. But he hadn't forgotten about him, he was just trying to be realistic and not put all of his hopes in one basket. He would take this, whatever was going on with the two of them, as far as it would go. Give it every chance it deserved to develop into something but that didn't mean he would stop looking at possibilities at home too. He did tell Zexy to do the same, he just hoped he would. He finished typing his message to his sexy blue haired guy and went to take a shower. On the way in he couldn't help but remember how yesterday's shower ended up and his groin twitched in response.

ooOoo

Just as he thought, Zexy was up by 6:30 but forced himself to go back to sleep. It didn't work very well. He tossed and turned until 8:00 and finally gave up trying to sleep. He was currently playing Dynasty Warriors since the message he got from Riku said he wouldn't be able to talk until later today. Even though he was telling him he wouldn't be on until later the message still made him happy because he thought enough to let him know. As much as Riku may deny it, he was thinking like a boyfriend and Zexy loved it. In fact after this morning's message Zexy made the decision to start stepping up the conversations today. Yep after today he would know a little more about how far Riku could be pushed. He chuckled as he replayed his intentions in his head, the thought of it made him grow hard but if things worked out the way he hoped then he would be able to do something about it later. And now that he was thinking about it he decided to send Riku a short message to give him an idea of what was on his mind. He paused his game and typed his message, read it a couple times, decided he liked it and hit send. He picked up his controller and giggled. "I can't wait to see his response to that one."

ooooOoooo

**So there you have it, Chapter four. I hope everyone approves of how this is going. Next chapter is going to be quite fun to write ^_^ .**

**Please review to let me know what you thought.**

**As always any reviews, alerts, and/or faves are greatly appreciated thank you for any of them.**


	5. The Next Level

_**And here you go, Chapter 5. I really struggled with this chapter. I spent hours looking at the screen with a blank slate in my head. O.o But finally my creative juices began to flow. Well I think they did anyway. I guess you guys will be the judge of that. ^_^**_

_**Okay enough rambling on to the story hope you enjoy it!**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing referring to Kingdom Hearts characters or the game or Pokemon or Dynasty Warriors.

Chapter 5

The Next Level

Riku was ready early so he had a few minutes to get on his computer before he had to take Kyle to his game. He didn't expect a message from Zexy yet since it was only 9:00 there but couldn't help but check. "Holy shit he messages me already." Riku opened it and his jaw dropped. "Whoa Zex, damn." He whispered. The message was definitely not what he was used to.

_So Luv I never did tell you about the dream you were in or should I say you starred in. It took place in my shower. You walked in on me and did things to me that still make me hard to think about. I imagined your body, lean and firm and your… I shudder when I think of how it felt as you pushed your way inside me, stretching me, filling me just right … Anyway that is just a fraction of the dream but now I've given myself a "problem" and have to stop before I go too far … *smiles seductively* do you want to join me in the shower later?_

He reread the message a few times and damn if he didn't want to message him right back but he already had more of a reaction than he wanted right now. "Wonderful, I have to sit through a baseball game thinking about this." He chuckled despite his frustration, "Oh Zexy you will pay for this." He was already planning what he was going to send back.

"Riku, come on we gotta go!" Kyle yelled from downstairs.

He looked at the message and huffed. "I'll be right down." His message would have to wait. He shut his computer, grabbed his keys and left with images of him and Zexy naked in the shower swimming through his head. _Thanks Zexy now I'm going to have to fight a hard on all day. What a dirty mind you've got and damn if that's not sexy as hell. _

He grinned as he drove down the highway with the combined visions of his and Zexy's dreams. His brother Kyle who was sitting next to him looked at him and asked, "What the hell are you smiling about? You hate going to my games."

"I don't hate going to your games. I just don't like how much time they take that's all. I like baseball and you're pretty good so I like watching you play." he rambled on trying to distract himself from the erotic images of Zexy. He was failing miserably.

"So you're smiling thinking about watching me play baseball?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"No I…it's none of your business what I was smiling about."

"You were thinking about a girl weren't you? Do you have a crush on someone." he began to tease.

"I said it's none of your business now drop it." Riku growled then heard Kade giggle from the back seat. He looked in the rear view mirror at him, "Oh no, don't you start in on me too." he grinned when he saw his little hands come up and cover his mouth trying to hide his giggle.

"I won't RiRi, I promise." Kade declared. Riku smiled back at him.

"Thanks little buddy."

The rest of the ride was quiet which would have been great if Riku could've gotten the damn images out of his head. At the park he played with Kade for three hours while Kyle's game went into extra innings. By the time he got home Riku had himself into a nice state of "fucking horny" as he took the stairs two at a time his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Riku, how did Kyle's game go?" His Dad asked.

"They won by two in the 11th inning. It was Kyle's double that won them the game." Riku added.

"Wow wish I could've seen it. I won't be home until 6:30 and I just talked to your Mom. They asked her to work another shift. Do you think you could feed your brothers for me?"

"Sure I can do that." he looked at his watch, it was 4:30. He opened his laptop and got ready to compose his response to Zexy's last message.

"Great, thanks Riku, I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

"Yes sir, see you then." he hung up and set his phone on the night stand. He decided to change into sweats so grabbed a pair from his dresser. He unzipped his jeans and the sliding of the zipper made his cock stir. He willed his body to calm down but when he closed his eyes he pictured naked Zexy. He growled and quickly pulled his pants off accidently catching his boxers with them. His pants were at his ankles and his boxers crooked stretched from mid thigh on one leg to his knee on the other. The cool air hit his heated flesh and caused another twitch as his penis began to harden yet again. He roughly pulled his boxers up and pulled on the sweats then tossed his jeans in the hamper and plopped onto his bed. This should be an interesting message considering how horny he still was. He smiled and thought about how he could punish Zexy for putting him through this all day. He chuckled and started typing.

Twenty minutes later he finished and had a hard on for his efforts, he hit the send button. Setting his computer to the side he laid back. His hand slid into his sweats, closing his eyes he pictured the dream he had of the two of them and began to stroke himself slowly drawing a quiet moan from deep in his throat.

ooOoo

Zexy was enjoying some chicken his Mom brought home for lunch when his phone chimed, he had a new message. He wiped off a finger and checked to see who it was from, he smiled, it was from Riku. Food forgotten he cleaned his hands and picked up his phone to read what Riku had sent. He found himself nervous but in a whole new way because he wasn't sure how Riku would react to the last message he'd sent. He took a deep breath and opened it. The grin that formed spread from ear to ear. He chuckled, "Yes! He's as dirty minded as me."

_So my Zexy blue haired sweetness do you have any idea what you put me through today? I had to spend 3 hours playing in a park with my little brother fighting to keep myself from getting hard. You know why? Because I couldn't get the image that you described out of my head. (grins wickedly) You will pay for that Hun._

_Let me tell you a little of my dream. In my dream we were also in the shower. I walked in on you and watched as soap slid down your spectacular body and dripped over your penis. I stepped inside and took hold of that glorious cock and stroked you. I eventually spun you around and plunged into you from behind using soap to slick you up, Damn I can still feel how tight I imagined you were. I bent you over and pounded into you until you screamed out. (You tease me, I tease you, it's only fair *shrugs* still grinning)._

_~Just remember when it comes to dirty minds I have one of the dirtiest. I'm a 19 year old virgin, trust me I know horny! LOL _

Zexy laughed at that last comment. Riku had no idea who he was talking to when it came to dirty minds. It kinda came with always being alone. One manages to get creative in too much of their own company. He was a little excited about the fact that they were both in the shower and a little intrigued when he pieced together the similarities of their dreams. He loved that Riku teased him back so now he had to decide what to do next. Should he step up the teasing or back off a little. He didn't want Riku to think he was a deviant he wanted him to see that he was just a little dirty minded and slightly kinky maybe. He smiled at the thought. "Hm let's see I think just to keep him guessing a bit or to see if maybe he will start something I'll switch up a bit." He was a little nervous that he started this but supposed there was no turning back now. He began his response.

"There we go that should have him scratching his head." He read it one more time then sent it. He'd just picked up his food to start eating again when his mom walked into his room.

"Are you busy?" she asked him clearly seeing he was eating.

"Not if you don't consider eating busy." he replied sardonically. Of course the comment went right over her head because she was preoccupied with herself.

"Good, I need to talk to you." He rolled his eyes. "Xaldin is going to be home in a few hours and I want you guys to make up."

He tossed his chicken onto his plate, his appetite gone once again. "I believe we had the conversation already. The only one who has an issue with our relationship is you. There is nothing for us to make up about. You can't make up on dislike." She huffed and sat on the bed. Zexy pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the headache he knew this conversation would bring.

"It's not good for anyone to hold such hate." she started.

"Who said anything about hate? I don't hate him, he's not worth the energy it takes to hate someone."

"See it's those kinds of comments that hurt him."

"Somehow I doubt that. One would require a heart and to care about someone other than themselves to be hurt by comments like that."

"Zexion! Stop that." she ordered.

"Stop what? This is the mood I'm in. Do you really want me talking to him tonight?" he glared at her.

"Why can't you ever just do something to make me happy! You only ever think about yourself!" she said, her voice rising with her anger.

Zexy bit back the hundred nasty responses he had to that. All he ever did was compromise himself to please her. She just never realized it because he didn't demand a thank you. But that was getting real old. He had less than a year before he was 18. Once he was 18 he was gone from this nightmare of a life. "Whatever Mom." was his response which only pissed her off further.

"You know I've really had it with that attitude of yours young man! Keep it up and that phone will be gone permanently." She stood and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten to keep from screaming. The phone was the only fucking threat she had and she used it constantly. It was really beginning to annoy him to no end. Still, he needed to watch himself or the phone would be gone. She was just looking for any excuse to take it from him. There were times keeping total control of his emotions was exhausting though and right now he was tired. What he needed was a quick shot of Riku. That thought brought a smile to his face and calmed him somewhat.

ooOoo

Riku finished cleaning up after his "relief session" and was about to go downstairs to find something to make his brothers for dinner, but first he wanted to check his messages. He was really curious about how Zexy would react to his last one. "Yes! He must be home, he responded." He sat down and opened the message.

_*Blushes, grins, blushes more* ehem, I like your dream…Sounds like I enjoyed myself. ^_^ You definitely have a wonderfully dirty mind. lol_

_Hey I finished chapter 20 of "Other Side" I am so addicted to that story!_

_So you played with your little brother in a park for 3 hours huh? Doing what, swinging, sliding, hide and seek? XD. I have little cousins that I play with, they are my cousin Yuna's boys. She's an older cousin that I think of as a sister. I really get a kick out of them but only to visit. LOL_

He chuckled at the first sentence and had no idea what to make of the rest of the message. Did it mean he wanted to end the playing there or was he supposed to slip another tease within the message like Zexy did? He smiled, "Actually that sounds like it would be fun. Let's see who breaks the other first Sweetness." He thought about what to write back, grinned when he came up with his response then typed and sent it never losing the grin. That is until he looked at the time and realized he forgot to feed his brothers. "Shit." He set his computer down and headed downstairs to make dinner. One wanted a hot dog and an apple with peanut butter and the other cereal, easy enough. He sat them at the table then made himself a sandwich and ate at the counter. Fifteen minutes later they were done eating and the mess cleaned. Riku jogged back up the stairs just in time to hear his father come in. _That was cutting it close. _He thought to himself as he sat on his bed with his laptop in front of him. He was just about to check his inbox when he heard Kyle talking to his dad.

"Yeah I ate but Riku would only let me have cereal and he just fed us. I was begging him to feed me for like an hour. He yelled at me and said he'd feed me when he was good and ready." Kyle flat out lied to his dad and of course his dad believed everything the little prick said. Riku realized Kyle must be pissed because he hadn't watched his game. "And he didn't even watch me today. All he did was play with Kade the whole time." Kyle went on doing his best to bury Riku as deep as possible.

It was only his dad right now but if his dad told his mom he was screwed, she would rip him a new asshole for sure. He learned a long time ago that there was nothing he could do at this point to stop this train wreck. If he said anything to his dad without being approached first then it would get to his mom for sure but if he said nothing his dad may forget it. It was always a crap shoot. Trying to stay invisible he stayed in his room leaving the T.V. off to avoid bringing attention to himself. He listened for his dad's response to the lies Kyle told him.

"Well you can't expect Kade to sit through your whole game with the park right there. Riku had to play with him. He couldn't very well leave him to play alone in a park now could he?" His dad explained to the little bastard. Riku was surprised by his dad coming to his defense.

"But…" Kyle began.

"Kyle, he had no choice about that however as far as feeding you when you were hungry?"

Here it was. This was the response Riku was expecting.

"That is not acceptable and I will go upstairs right now and have a talk with him about that, okay?"

"Okay." Riku could picture the fake hurt that Kyle was displaying. He really hated that kid; there was absolutely nothing about him that he liked, not one fucking thing. He listened to his dad walk up the stairs and toward his room.

ooOoo

Zexy spent the next half hour deep in the world of Dynasty Warriors. He was in a particularly intense battle when his mom opened the door to announce she was leaving to get Xaldin. She stood in the doorway waiting for a response.

When Zexy said nothing she huffed, "I'll be back in a few hours and I expect you to be more social to Xaldin when we get back." She closed the door a little louder than normal and left. That's when his phone chimed letting him know he had a message.

His heart beat immediately sped up, he grabbed the phone and opened his in box. It was from Riku, his nerves kicked in again and his hand trembled as he opened the message. He started reading and laughed out loud at the response.

_So you finished "Other Side" huh? It is a really good story I agree. I'm on chapter 5 of the sequel now and started "He Doesn't Look A Thing Like Jesus" they are both really good too. I'm glad you like her work!_

_You weren't the only one that had fun in my dream (grins and moans a little thinking about it)_

_Speaking of the shower, I need one after playing at the park with Kade. My dad should be home in a bit so I'll be taking one when he gets home. Just letting you know in case you respond quickly and it takes me a while to get back to you. I will be home all night though. _

_Um…I'll be thinking of you. (smiles wickedly)_

"Wow, I don't think I'll ever look at a shower the same way again." He closed his eyes and brought his dream back to his mind's eye. Funny how it was as clear as a true memory when his dreams were usually so vague and scrambled unless it was a vision. It made him wonder if this was a premonition of some kind. That made him instantly hard and he moaned at the abrupt change in his body's state.

He shifted to ease the cramped space in his jeans so he could type his reply without being too distracted by his growing arousal. The message wasn't very long but he thought it got his point across. Riku said he would be home all night so maybe they could have another almost conversation. He again found himself wishing he had a computer but since that wasn't an option he decided to call his cousin Yuna.

"Hi cuz what's up?" was her cheerful greeting making him smile.

"Hey Yuna, I was wondering if you would help me make a Facebook profile."

"Sure thing but I'm sure you could figure it out yourself." She replied sounding a little confused.

"Here's the thing, I was hoping I could do it on your computer so my mom doesn't know I have one. Would you be okay with that?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yeah I can let you do that. When did you want to come over and do it?" She asked without hesitation.

"Tomorrow, maybe you can pick me up after you get off work?" Zexy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, it's been too long since we had a visit anyway. I'll pick you up about 5:00."

"Okay, great see you then, thanks Yuna."

"No prob little cuz, see ya tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya." He hung up and checked his inbox. Nothing from Riku yet so he set the phone down and resumed his Dynasty Warriors game. He was happy and it felt good. That was when he heard the garage door and remembered Xaldin was coming back.

ooOoo

Riku decided to wait to check his messages until after his dad finished with him. At least his dad wasn't quite as bad as his mom. He used to yell but it seemed like the more his mom yelled the less he did. He was pulled from his thoughts when his dad pushed the door open. Riku waited meeting his dad's gaze. He knew he'd done nothing wrong and he wasn't going to let Kyle get away with trying to get him in trouble, yet again.

"Kyle said you wouldn't make dinner for him when he was hungry. Were you in the middle of something that you couldn't stop to cook?"

He thought for a moment. He could lie and say yes but why do that? He didn't do anything wrong. "No, I was reading and lost track of time. But Kyle never came and said he was hungry or I would have stopped reading and made him dinner. I simply lost track of time."

"I'm curious, how well could you be watching them if you're so enthralled in your reading that you don't realize what time it is? How would you know if they're getting into trouble or not?" his dad asked with a hint of threat in his tone.

"They were playing the WII I had my door open and could hear them if they started misbehaving." He replied trying not to sound defensive. "They didn't get into any trouble and I knew they wouldn't because Kyle's game went into extra innings. Whenever he has a long game they're both wiped out when we get home."

"I suppose you do watch them enough to know but that still leaves me with the question as to why Kyle would tell me you wouldn't feed him, and you made him eat cereal rather than cook. Who am I supposed to believe?"

Now he was getting pissed because he was being reminded of who his dad's favorite son was and it hurt. "Oh I don't know Dad maybe the one who's 19 and doesn't lie to you, ever." He bit out.

"Watch your tone with me boy. You maybe 19 but you are under my roof. Do I need to remind you that once you turned 18 living in this house turned into a privilege? I no longer have to house you so you will show me respect or you will be out on the street. Do you hear me boy?" the words were a blade slicing through his heart. His parents never missed the opportunity to remind him that they could kick him out whenever they wanted.

"No sir I don't need to be reminded." He replied defeated, what was the use of defending himself when his parents couldn't wait for him to move out. He believed the only reason he was still there was because his mom was trying to get a new job so they needed someone to watch his brothers a lot and couldn't afford a babysitter.

"I sometimes wonder about that. You'd think someone your age would want his own place. What kind of a man doesn't want his own place?" With that last comment he closed the door.

Riku closed his eyes fighting back the pain his father had just inflicted on him. He grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to take his shower. Ten minutes later he was back in his room still feeling like crap. "I need Zexy's words. I know that will help cheer me up." He opened his email and there it was the message from Zexy, like a gift, waiting to be opened.

_It's thanks to you I found Sammy-Dee's work. I've started the sequel and once I've caught up I'll move on to_ _her others. _

_Are you sure you should be telling me something like that, I do have a very polluted mind after all (grin as I imagine you and a bar of soap naked in the shower…*shudders*) See, a polluted mind. Shame on you; you got in the shower without me after I invited you. LOL_

_I have to thank you Riku, it has been so long since I have been truly happy. Not a fake happy but really, truly happy. You make me smile, and laugh and I don't have to fake it. I can't thank you enough for that. It can be so exhausting always keeping up the act,*sighs warily then hugs tight and kisses softly* (Holds back on how I really want to kiss you)._

The message had the desired effect, he was smiling. He found it ironic that Zexy had thanked him for the exact thing he just searched out his message to achieve, happiness. This by far was the oddest relationship he had ever gotten involved in but at the same time it was growing into a very important one. Zexy was slowly working his way into Riku's vulnerable heart and for some reason he didn't scare him like other's had. With Zexy he didn't worry about being hurt. Somehow he knew that he wouldn't hurt him. Whether they just became good friends or went further he felt the sincerity in every word he wrote. He smiled after that deep epiphany because he now read the sexual tease and he couldn't help but chuckle. He personally had never done something like this but his friends had and they always talked about how amazing it was. Most of them actually masturbated when they were sexting and both girls and guys did it, he shook his head. He wasn't sure that was something he could do but he _was_ sure that this teasing was quite fun so he would definitely continue that part.

With his heart a little lighter thanks to his sexy blue haired Zexy he started his message. He read it a few times made some corrections, "Hm I kind of rambled a bit on this one but I still like it." he nodded his approval and hit send. He couldn't wait to see the reaction to his joke about faking it.

With his response done he decided to read some fics on PWF, namely "He Doesn't", he was really getting into that story. Then there were a few others he needed to catch up on from other authors. Meaning he had plenty to pass his time while he waited for Zexy's response.

ooOoo

Zexion sat quietly in his room while he decided whether he should just get it over with and talk to Xaldin or try hiding, hoping his mother would just forget her ridiculous idea. Apparently his subconscious had decided to hide because twenty minutes later he was still in his room. He was just beginning to relax when _It_ came in his room. Without permission as always he just barged in like he had the right, which in Zexy's eyes he did not. He was not off to a very good start.

"Your mother insists we talk things out and make up." he grabbed his braids and pulled, a habit he had when he was frustrated, "Though I have no idea what we are making up for, do you?" he asked.

"Nope." was Zexy's clipped response.

"Look kid, I don't give a fuck if you like me or not…"

"We're in agreement there 'cause I don't give a crap if you like me either." Zexion countered.

"Yeah, whatever. Something you should keep in mind though," he leaned over invading Zexy's space, "Your mother is the best thing I've got going and I'm not gonna let some misguided need she has to always please her boy get in the way of me getting her to let me stay. So whenever we are in front of her we act civil." He stood back up looking down on Zexy like he was a bug he needed to stomp. "The way I see it that is a win, win thing for both of us. If she thinks we're getting along she'll leave us alone. What do you think, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, that works for me. I'm not shaking your hand though; you'll just have to take my word for it."

"Would you take mine?" he raised a brow.

"Not my problem."

Xaldin growled, "Fine I'll take your word for it." he walked out closing the door behind him.

"I hate my fucking life." he announced to his once again quiet room. He picked up his DS and started playing Pokemon* so he could watch T.V. at the same time he was gaming. Twenty minutes later his phone vibrated, he had a new message. He finished his battle then opened the message.

_I know what you mean about keeping up an act and yes it can be very exhausting. My guise however is one of stoic calm; I pretend to be a cold, aloof, disassociated power. That's probably the reason I have only a handful of friends. Few people even want to approach me, other than girls that is, but girls just like the way I look. _

_You make me happy too Sweetness. I love that I can tell you I've cried and you want to comfort me not call me a pansy. I can show you anything I'm feeling and you don't criticize. Thank you for that. (Hugs you back, not sure how much to push the kiss either. Pulls you closer and plays absently with the hair at your nape)._

_Okay enough with the emo stuff for now. : ) Let's discuss this shower situation. _

_First, sorry I went in without you but trust me you were soooo there in my mind (chuckles)._

_Second, I love the way your hair looks when it's wet and stuck to the side of your beautiful face. And your eyes…in my mind they are dark blue but when you're turned on they become a midnight blue and I swear I can see starlight in them. Maybe that's because when I make love to you in my dreams you make me soar to the heavens (wow that is almost poetic XD)._

_And Lastly, I don't know if I would survive a true physical encounter with you, if my body's reaction to the dream you is any indication, I may ignite and turn to flames from your touch (damn where is this poeticism coming from? I know where, it's from you. You are making me a hopeless romantic. Damn, I used to be in the closet with that shit. : D)_

_I'm so glad you sent that first message. Who could predict that this is what would come of it? You know, us finding someone to be ourselves with. I would hate to think of you faking it with me. _

He had so many reactions to the message that he didn't know which to address first. He was stunned, saddened, thrilled, surprised, and aroused all at once.

That he'd found someone who understood him so quickly stunned him. That he'd found a closet romantic thrilled him. The idea of him only having a handful of friends and thinking that Zexy might be faking his feelings with him saddened him. Oh but perhaps the strongest reaction of all was his reaction to the way Riku described his eyes and his hair wet and against his _beautiful_ face. Just seeing the words "make love" made his body begin to harden but when he said he soared to the heavens Zexy's lust turned to passion. Both turned to arousal and finally he was surprised at the boldness of this message compared to the others. He'd never needed such a perfect message like this more than he needed it today.

More and more he was determined to find a way to leave this place once he turned 18. He let go of his increasing anger so he would not lose the high he was riding from Riku's reply. He couldn't keep his hands from rubbing up and down his erection through his jeans as he thought of a good response. His hand pressed harder, his strokes became faster until he had himself strained against the denim and moaning from the incredible feel of it. With his breaths coming a little fast he stopped teasing himself and started typing his reply. Needless to say the message was not short. The reply was a jumble of emotions that mirrored what was going on inside him but he decided that was okay. They were honest with each other and what he'd written was his honest reactions. He left it as it came out and hit send.

He settled cross legged on his bed, DS in hand, Charmed on the T.V. and his reply to his online boyfriend on its way. Once again he was happy and this despite _them_.

ooOoo

Riku was deep into his third story when Zexy's reply popped up. He was anxious to see what he wrote but he only had a few more pages of the story and he was currently in the middle of a very hot lemon so he forced himself to wait on the message and finish the story.

Less than five minutes later he was opening Zexy's message.

_I am very glad that I make you happy as well and that I sent that first message. As far as not knowing what would come of it, I did have the premonition if you recall. :)_

_Now Luv what you said about my eyes, I-I-I'm flattered that you see me as you do. And truthfully my eyes are dark blue but I can honestly say I have never seen them while aroused so I can't confirm the stars (I am surely not against finding out with you though XD)._

_A hopeless romantic huh? I absolutely love romance so you won't be teased about that by me either. If anything I am more turned on by you than ever now. (can't wait until my next shower lol). _

_I'm glad I got you out of the closet XD. We can't have that sexier then hell mind of yours hidden away!_

_It upsets me to think that you don't have many friends. Why do you have to hide your more sensitive side? I don't understand that. I hide my sadness because if I don't everyone asks what's wrong and I don't wish to share with most of them. But to have to hide that you are a caring, loving, sensitive person is truly a crime. Please don't ever think I would fake it with you I could never do something like that to you.*wipes tear from my eye*_

_*hugs tightly, gets on toes and kisses you. Tilts head to deepen kiss. Pulls away quickly and looks away embarrassed at my boldness*_

"That's true he did have a vision didn't he?" he thought out loud. He laughed at his next comment, "Oh and I would love to find out with you too little Zexy." he whispered as images began to swim in his mind of just how they would find out. He moaned softly. He read on, "Ah Christ Zex you're killing me. We're back in the shower again? And wait what, what is he doing? Why is he sad? And…and oh wow is…is that how you start? Shit I don't know how to do this." Before he got anymore distracted he started his reply.

Okay well I guess if we're going to go with this I'll find out soon. I hope he's home and I don't have to wait long for a reply. His member twitched in anticipation of what could happen tonight. He found himself nervous and excited as his anticipation kicked up a notch. He tried to read again but that wasn't gonna happen. He couldn't concentrate enough so he decided to torture himself with some yaoi on Youtube. Yeah that should get rid of his horniness, riiiight. He put it on anyway…

ooOoo

Zexy was into his game so wasn't paying attention to the time but when his phone alerted him he had a message he was sure not much time had passed. He paused his game and grabbed the phone, he really wanted to see how Riku handled the kiss thing. He wasn't disappointed he sucked in a deep breath when he read the last part of the message.

_I wanted to clarify that the comment about you faking it was supposed to be a joke. You know like you faking an orgasm. I was trying to make you smile not be sad. I guess I suck at that (making jokes) Sorry please don't be sad, don't cry. Let's talk about the other parts of your message, the parts I'm pretty sure you weren't crying or sad through._

_Do you realize that every time I step into the shower now I am instantly hard and can't help but think of you? This also means that if I'm in a hurry and can't take care of my erm…needs I stay frustrated and I think of you even more, then get a hard on. Are you getting the idea here? : / *shakes head* showers have taken on a whole new meaning LMAO._

_You think I have a sexy mind? I don't think I've ever been told that. You have no idea how good that makes me feel. No one ever looks past the shell. I won't pretend to be ugly because I know I'm not but I don't like being drooled over by girls and hated by jealous guys. So the fact that you specified my mind I just…Thank you._

_(Tightens my hold on you, pressing our bodies firmly against each other, makes you to look at me again. Presses our lips together again, tilts my head, slides tongue along your lips asking for entrance)_

His body responded quickly to the possibilities of the directions this could go, he really liked the words and description Riku used.

Zexy chuckled at the part about showers taking on a whole new meaning, they'd done that for him too. The idea that he got hard thinking about Zexy made his cock twitch violently in his jeans as it grew hard quickly. He was also happy to hear that Riku was getting as frustrated as he was at times. He had no idea what he would do tomorrow during school if his body decided to betray him, but he would worry about that tomorrow. Today he wanted to see where they were going with this latest round of messages. To push it along he took an even bolder approach. Not wanting to chicken out he hit send before he could second guess what he'd written. Now he had to wait and see if he did the right thing or not. "Don't make me wait too long Riku, please."

"Who's Riku and what the hell are you doing!" His mom had been listening at the door. _Fuck! How am I going to explain this? _He slowly placed his pillow on his lap trying not to bring attention to his "condition."

"I'm reading. Were you listening at my door?" he demanded.

"Well I've walked in on you playing with yourself before so I was trying to avoid that."

"By listening at my door, were you hoping to hear me moaning?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "How much more invasive can you be?"

"That's disgusting, you watch your mouth! Need I remind you this is my house and I can do whatever I want in it? Should I take your door off? Maybe that will teach you some respect. If you want privacy you need to earn it."

Well she had successfully killed his erection so he moved the pillow and sighed, "What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know maybe because you barged into my room yet again."

"We will be eating dinner in fifteen minutes. I expect you to join us." she ordered. "And I did not barge in, I knocked first." she said defensively.

"I'm not…"

"I don't care if you're hungry or not, you will join us for dinner." she slammed the door.

"Knocking as you throw the door open is barging in." he mumbled.

"I heard that!"

He did smile at his one victory. He'd pissed her off enough to make her forget about Riku. Crisis averted for the moment. He decided to construct a story anyway incase she brought it up again just to be safe. If he'd learned anything in his 17 years it was to always be prepared. He did have an entire dinner of forced conversation to get through after all. He was really hoping Riku got back to him before he had to eat. It was going to be hard enough getting through it without having to wonder how he reacted to Zexy's newest message.

ooOoo

Riku was sitting on his hands now trying to keep himself in control. He never knew if one of his brothers or his dad would walk in on him giving himself a hand job, yeah that would be a fucking nightmare. So instead he allowed himself to get more and more aroused by the yoai he was watching. Each time he rocked his cock rubbed his sweats adding to his raging need. If he kept this up he'd have to take a trip to the bathroom.

Just when he was about to give in to his need his message alert popped up. "Hi Zexy I've been waiting for you." He whispered as he grinned. His jaw dropped and all movement stopped as he read. "Holy hell Zexy," he breathed out. He slowly slid his hand to his erection, then thought better of it. He read the message again.

_*Opens mouth for you, feels you slip inside and shivers with pleasure. Runs my hands up and down your back, teases your tongue with my own. Slowly pulls away laying my head on your chest trembling as I hold you.*_

_Oh okay, truly I was more upset by you not having many friends and I would never fake an orgasm either. Um can a guy fake it? Isn't it pretty obvious when a guy comes? Just sayin' : ). Regardless you make me smile always, I told you that, and you don't suck at jokes I'm just a little slow with that stuff sometimes. _

_Technically we both suck *grins mischievously*_

_I happen to find intelligence very sexy and that only comes from the mind so of course yours would be sexy._

_I am having the same shower issues, hm wonder why that would be. lol I have to tell you, the fact that you get hard thinking about me…well it…I…damn… *blushes deep crimson and tries to not touch myself…damn! blushes deeper… um… I failed* (giggles then moans)._

"Are you really real, could I have found the perfect guy for me? But you're so far away, how would we ever be together?" he growled in frustration. "I finally find a guy I think I could love and he's a fucking continent away!"

"Riku who are you talking to?" his mother asked as she walked into his room. To his horror somehow his hand had made it back to his crotch and of course she noticed. "What the hell are you doing in here!"

"I'm talking to myself and watching T.V." he countered.

"Talking isn't all you're doing to yourself!" she began to raise her voice.

She grabbed his laptop before he could stop her and scanned the screen. Luckily she hadn't seen him close the PWF site so Zexy's message wasn't there but the yoai was and he knew as soon as she figured out it was two guys. "What is this filth you have on here! What the hell are you watching! It's no wonder you think you're gay if this is the shit you look at."

"Mom I look at that because I'm gay not to make myself think I'm gay." Not wanting to set her off even more he tried to speak as calm as possible.

"I thought we talked about this and you understood that you are just confused. You are not gay you're just intimidated by girls right now. Once you get more comfortable around girls you'll see that you like them." She calmed at sat on his bed. "Please give it a chance Riku I don't want to have to tell my friends at church that my son is a faggot."

It took everything he had not to cry but he knew better then to cry in front of her. She despised a man who cried. To her that meant you were weak. "I'll think about it Mom." he said quietly as her words stung and bit at his heart.

"Good that's all I ask. Now get that filth off your computer and don't let me find it again." With that she left his room. All he could do was stare after her for the longest time. She really was clueless he realized but he also feared he would never get her approval and that he'd been fooling himself thinking that he did have it.

It was one more fucking obstacle put in his and Zexy's way. He opened the message again and read it this time wondering if he should even bother to continue with what they were doing.

oooOooo

**Well that's it, I hope it met to every ones approval.**

**Let me know in a review or even a message if you don't like reviewing.**

**As always all reviews, alerts and or faves are very much appreciated ^_^**

**Okay off to write my X-mas story.**


	6. And So It Begins

**Sorry this took so long damn life kept getting in the way .**

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Six

"And So It Begins"

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts or the Characters.

Zexy checked his inbox once more before he went to the dining room to eat. He couldn't put it off anymore without his mom having a cow. He approached the table with Xaldin glaring at him and his mother smiling at him. He briefly wondered when her smile no longer mattered to him then decided it didn't make a difference when it had happened only that it had. He didn't know whether to be angry or sad about it so he chose to file it away for later contemplation.

"I'm glad you chose to join us." she said still smiling.

"I wasn't aware I had a choice." he mumbled as he sat down across from them.

"You always have a choice, that's our right as humans." Xaldin interjected.

Zexy looked at him, "Really, so does that mean kids aren't human because my right to choose seems to have been taken a long time ago." he snapped.

"Watch your mouth." his mother said in warning.

"Or you'll what? Send me to bed without my supper? You wouldn't be that kind."

"Zexion I will not warn you again. Control that smartass mouth of yours or I'm taking your phone." she retorted calmly but there was no calm in her body language. She was ready to pounce.

Zexy decided to stop pushing his luck and just get through this dinner from hell. "Okay, I'm sorry." That was the best he could do at the moment but at least it wasn't cocky, point for him.

"So how was your first week of school?" his mom asked all sweet and faking interest or maybe she wasn't he couldn't tell anymore.

"It was fine." there that was good. He could have just said fine but he stretched it to three words. He was rather proud of himself.

"Do you think you could elaborate?" Xaldin added.

Zexy growled, "Like my teachers, like three of my classes, have friends in all of them."

"Wow, you're just a wealth of information aren't you?" Xaldin said as his mom fixed his plate, making Zexy wait to fix his own, no surprise there.

"Yep tons."

"Zexy." she dragged out his name in another warning.

"What? I'm talking." he retorted defensively and so the dinner went on in controlled bickering for a torturous hour. His mom finally gave up and let him go. She wasn't even done with the sentence before he was back in his room closing the door.

ooOoo

Riku struggled with the desire to see where this thing with Zexy could lead. His rational mind telling him he was foolish to think there was any chance of it leading to anything but pain and heartache. What was the point of allowing himself to get attached to someone he would probably never meet face to face. How much of a chance did they really have? They had so many obstacles in their way. The odds were stacked so high against them ever getting together but damn it he really liked Zexy, a lot! He didn't want to give up so soon. "Fuck it I'm not walking away just yet." he started typing his reply.

ooOoo

Zexy checked his phone as soon as he got back to his room and there it was, finally, the message he'd been waiting for.

_Sorry for the delayed response but I had some family issues to deal with. My mom walked in while I was reading your last message and well my hand had somehow ended up on my dick while I was reading. *shrugs* What can I say, telling me you failed and were touching yourself was fucking hot. When she walked in I minimized the PWF site so she wouldn't see your message but I had some yaoi up that I had been watching before your message came in and well you can guess how that went over. Enough of the family drama…_

_So where were we? Oh yeah I believe you were touching yourself while thinking of my hard cock. XD. Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you sound? I've never even seen you but you're still the sexiest guy I have ever met. Does that sound weird? _

_(Takes your hand and pulls you closer, then runs my hands up your arms, over your shoulders coming to a rest holding the sides of your face.)_

_It's a wonder I don't have a constant hard on from thinking about you. _

_(kisses one corner of your mouth then the other before I lick along the seam of your lips and slip my way through the barrier, glide my tongue over yours as you make your way past my lips with your sweet wet tongue. I take a moment to suck on it before continuing my exploration. I circle your tongue, lick the sides of your inner cheeks, tease the roof then suck on you one more time before pulling away. I can't help but kiss your soft lips one more time before pulling you into a hug.) _

_You drive me crazy in every good way possible Zexy. I don't know if we will ever be able to meet in person but I'm not going to think about that right now. I like talking to you and I like flirting with and thinking about you. It may be selfish but I don't want to give that or you up. I won't do it without a fight anyway. It's getting late here so I hope you respond fast. I want to talk to you one more time tonight._

Zexy looked at the time the message was sent the checked the current time. Good only ten minutes had passed since he'd sent his message; he still had time to respond to him tonight. He read the message once more and chuckled. "Damn your true self is starting to emerge, look at you and all that dirty talk. I can definitely get into that. And you we're playing with yourself thinking about me doing the same. Oh Riku that has so many possibilities behind it," He grinned wickedly and began to type his latest message. By the time he was done his pants had grown snug as his throbbing member pushed at the zipper. He pushed the send button and chuckled as he imagined how his online "boyfriend?" he wasn't sure how to refer to Riku, would handle his latest message. As far as he was concerned Riku was his boyfriend but he wasn't so sure about the silverette. He leaned his head back on the headboard and whispered, "Well I guess I'll just have to make sure I find my way to you and convince you we belong together."

ooOoo

Riku was struggling to stay awake. It was past midnight and he'd been up since 5am that morning and had to get up at 5 again the next morning. He was just drifting off when his computer chimed. His eyes popped open and a slow smile spread over his face as he sat up straight to open and read the message. He sucked in a sharp breath as he reached the end of the first few sentences. "Holy Hell Zexy you're killing me." He was in his pajama bottoms for the night so when his body reacted at least there was room. He didn't stop his hand when it slid to the affected area and began a slow rub up and down the quickly growing length of him.

_*Hugs you tight* I don't want you to give me up. I will find a way to get to you I promise.*slides hands up your back then back down again. (I feel your hardness press into my stomach and moan). Slide my hand between us, slip into your pants and wrap my hand around your shaft squeezing gently.* This must be for me.*grins wickedly* I like. *I begin stroking you slowly, my hand tight on your shaft I don't take your head in my hand yet. I kiss you as you kissed me, soft brushing of our lips, kiss the corners of your mouth then slip inside for another taste.* We could be so good together. I thank the Goddess every day that I found you."*I moan as my body responds to the feel of your hard steel in my hand and begin using your thigh to rub my cock*_

_Just a little something to think about while you sleep Hun. *Slips hand out of your pants and kisses you good night.*_

"What! Are you kidding me! Oh no, you are not stopping there." Riku chuckled and began frantically typing hoping he'd catch him again. "It's only 9:30 there so he's probably up." He murmured then moaned when his computer hit his semi hard cock.

ooOoo

Zexy was just about to start a new game when his phone alerted him to a new message. Thinking it was probably one of the many friends he chatted with he finished loading the game and settled back down before checking who it was. He was surprised to see it was from Riku then chuckled as he realized his last text must affected him as he was hoping it would. He opened the message and was not disappointed.

_We already are good together sweetness (I spread my hand over your tight ass and push your body hard against my thigh to rub you more firmly, I feel your hard cock against my leg and moan, slide my hand from your ass to the waist of your pants then move my hand to your bulge and start stroking you through the fabric. Begin kissing you again slipping my tongue inside I play with your tongue, circling, licking, sucking and pull away panting) You drive me fucking crazy Zexy._

"Ha I knew you had it in you my Love." He whispered to his phone with a sexy grin that no one could see but it formed never the less. "Let's see where you'll take this." He typed his response and once again was hard by the time he finished. "Damn it I want a computer!" he said frustrated as he sent on his next message.

ooOoo

Riku had shut off his light and closed his door to avoid his mom walking in on him, _again_. His dick had been hard since the first message and was keeping him from falling asleep. He decided the only way to fix the problem was to daydream about a certain sexy blue haired guy. He was just getting a little sweat going when his computer chimed. "Please let that be you Zexy." He was rewarded his plea as he opened his messages and saw it was from him. "Thank God, please be hot and help me finish."

_*Angle my head to deepen the kiss as I rock my hips against your hand. I open your button then your zipper and slide inside gripping you firmly and squeeze before rubbing my thumb over your slit coaxing some cream from you to make u slick for me.* You would feel so good wrapped around me Riku *I buck my hips against your insistent hand and rather than wait for you I open my fly and push your hand inside groaning at the incredible feel of your hand wrapped around my cock.* Mmm that's much better. * I kiss your neck then suck over your pounding pulse. I start stroking you faster and push your pants down a little so I can grope your sack.*_

Riku groaned as he pumped his shaft faster and harder just as Zexy said. He closed his eyes, pictured everything Zexy described and came fast and hard shooting cum on his chest and even some on his neck. Breathing hard and sweating he put his head back and closed his eyes. "Christ, if you affect me like this just by your words how would it be if we were together?" Riku lay there while his vitals returned to normal. After a few minutes he got up, went to the bathroom and washed off. He returned to his room and sat to compose his return message. His hands were still a little shaky from the force of his orgasm as he began to type. The message wasn't very long since he was exhausted and spent but he tried to make it good. Once he finished he barely got the lid closed before he passed out with his computer next to him on the bed.

ooOoo

Over twenty minutes had passed since Zexy sent his message so he thought Riku had fallen asleep before he got it. He was a little disappointed but there wasn't really anything he could do about it so he started playing his game again. While in an intense battle his phone alerted him to a message. He knew it could be any number of his friends so he continued his battle to the end before checking the message.

He was surprised when he saw it was from Riku. _That_ he hadn't expected and he actually laughed softly when he read it. He couldn't help but be pleased with himself by what he was reading, and once again get a little turned on.

_Sorry the response is delayed but I had to wait for my breathing to be normal so I could stand to get to the bathroom and clean the cum off of my chest and neck. Christ Zexy you really know how to describe things just right. I haven't cum that hard in, well ever. Maybe tomorrow we can start earlier and tease each other longer. Right now I am about to drop from exhaustion, which is partly your fault XD, good night sweetness. _

_(Hugs tight and kisses softly before drifting off to sleep)._

Although Zexy's body responded to the words Riku had written that wasn't what sent a jolt through him. It was the fluttering of his heart that shook him as he fell a little deeper for the guy behind the words. "I think I might be in trouble here. I don't want to be in love with you Riku. Love has never had a good outcome for me."

Despite his best efforts Zexy knew that the words he said were a waist of breath because he'd been lost to Riku within the first two days. He wanted to be with him but he was getting nervous too. That fluttering in his heart was new and he didn't like it. "I wonder if Yuffie is awake." He needed someone to ground him or at the very least make him laugh for a little while. He sent her a message and hoped she responded.

ooOoo

Yuffie was deep into the latest chapter of "He doesn't when her email alert sounded. She looked at the time, "Who would be emailing me at 12:30?" she opened the program and smiled when she saw it was from Zexy.

_I find myself in need of company. Are you up Yuffie?_

_Yep, I'm awake. What's up Zex?_

_Make me laugh, I need to laugh._

_A Zexy have you seen my stories? I'm more the doom and gloom type. I don't do happy as a rule. LOL, uh wait ignore the laugh I did not just smile and there is no way you can prove I did. I will deny it! _

Zexy laughed when he read Yuffie's reply. _Thank you I knew I could count on you. So what are you up to?_

_Hmm if I tell you I don't want to hear any begging, prodding or poking for details, okay?_

_Okay, but now you have me very curious._

_*Smiles evilly* __ that is an evil smile not a happy one, just saying. Anyway I'm writing the next chapter of "He Doesn't" atm. What are you up to and why do you need me to make you laugh?"_

_Riku and I…_

"Uh oh he's starting with the dots again, he must be upset." Yuffie said out loud as she typed back to him.

_What about you and Riku? _She was a person of few words when it came to this emotional stuff but for Zexy she'd try to help.

_We're getting along great and I, well I can't stop…_

Yuffie blew out a frustrated breath at the dots again but then couldn't help but smile because well, that was just part of his personality.

_Aaaand you can't stop what?_

_I knew I was falling hard for him but…Ugh I don't want to get hurt Yufe. But I don't want to stop what's happening and lose this chance._

"Uh oh I can't help with this. My response would be run and don't stop until your far, far away." She shuddered, "Relationships, no thank you!" Time to call in the one person she knew could at least understand what he's going through. "Aerith! I need your help."

"Geez what's wrong lil' Sis?" Aerith asked when she came into Yuffie's bedroom.

"I have a friend that I met online and he met another guy and he likes him but he's afraid he's going to get hurt but he does't want to pass up the chance with the guy and he doesn't know what to do or he's just upset or something …" Yuffie rambled out in one breath.

"Whoa take a breath there. Okay so you have a friend that's afraid if he lets this go farther he's going to get hurt?" Aerith asked calmly.

Yuffie frowned, "Well you just made it sound so much less complicated."

"It's really not that complicated. He likes him but has probably been hurt before I bet so he has trust issues." Aerith explained.

"How could you possibly know that from this one sentence?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm just good that way." She grinned and looked at Zexy's message then thought for a few moments. "How far apart do they live?" she asked Yuffie.

"One's in North Carolina and the other in California."

"Okay and what are the chances that they will really ever meet?"

"I really don't know." Yuffie shrugged.

"Hmm, I think he should go ahead and take the chance because there will be no physical commitment and that has a lot to do with the depth of the hurt if something goes wrong."

"Okay so how should I respond?" she asked sounding quite frustrated.

"Well if you look at his message he isn't actually asking for advice. So you could probably just ask him what he's going to do. Wait until he actually asks for your advice. You could even ask if he is asking for your opinion or if he just needs a sounding board."

"Yeah okay, I'll do that, thanks. Don't go too far though just in case he decides he wants my advice that I really suck at giving." She grinned, Aerith laughed.

"Okay I'll just be in my room if you need me."

"M'kay." Yuffie answered her sister never taking her eyes from the computer as she started typing her response. She didn't want to forget what she wanted to say.

_So Zexy are you asking for advice or do you just want someone to talk to? _

_*sighs* I wish I knew. How about someone to talk to for now. Distract me from my thoughts for a while?_

Oh thank God. That I can do.

_Okay, I'll tell you what happened to me on the way home from school today. I'm driving Kenny home and he starts acting real funny. He was shaking then he would lose all of his power. My brother was with me and he said he smelled something funny. I called my Dad and he said not to worry and that everything would be fine._

_Sooo I start driving again and all of the sudden there is smoke coming out from under Kenny's hood and I could smell something burning inside the car. So I pulled into a parking lot, parked and me and my brother jumped out of the car and I called my mom who came and got us. I HATE THAT STUPID CAR ._

Zexy couldn't help but smile. In the short time he'd known Yuffie he had learned that she didn't really show her emotions. This he realized was a very angry Yuffie.

_That car should be sold for scraps with all the problems you have with it. Did it blow up?_

_No that stupid thing is still running. My Mom said it was just overheating or something. I'm telling you it was on fire! I don't want to drive that thing anymore._

_I don't blame you! You and your brother are okay though right? _He asked when it occurred to him they could have been seriously hurt.

_Yeah we're fine I'm just mad about that car. I wish I had money to buy a new one so I didn't have to worry about mine breaking down all the time._

And so their conversation continued for the next hour or so. Yuffie managed to distract him and make him laugh which is exactly what he needed. The break he needed from thinking about Riku and the mix of emotions that were crowding his mind. He was tired enough that he thought sleep would now be possible so he said good bye and thank you. He left his T.V. on low and settled into bed and of course his last thought was of Riku.

ooOoo

The morning had begun in the usually way. Zexy and his cell phone fighting about him waking up for the day, a shower that starred a very naked very dominant Riku, the memory brought a smile to his lips, a grueling drive to school with his mom and an expected glomp from at least one of his female friends. This morning's was from Ashlyn, a tiny sprite of a girl that Zexy adored. She had a wicked sense of humor and loved to drive people crazy with it which always made hanging out with her a fun experience.

First and second period were uneventful he was on his way to his third hour class and stopped to get a drink of water when a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Hi gorgeous," he whispered causing the warmth of his breath to tickle Zexy's neck and cheek and his traitorous body to react to the eroticism of it. "Did you have a good weekend?" he asked as he somehow managed to take up every inch of space around Zexy making it difficult to breathe.

Zexy pushed back a little and slipped out from between the fountain and Sora. Thankful for the air he took in a deep breath before he spoke. "Hi Sora." he grumbled. "So has anyone ever explained the importance of not invading one's personal space?" He then turned and resumed walking.

Sora was having none of that so he walked up beside Zexy and hooked their arms at the elbows. "I thought we were past the invasion of personal space rule though." he replied as he slowly ran a finger tip up Zexy's bicep.

Zexy couldn't stop the shiver but he damn well could stop Sora. He didn't have a right to touch him like this. _But it feels so good to have him touching me like this. Stop it, you have a boyfriend you idiot. Get him off your arm! _He knew that he should but it was hard. He'd had a crush and had fallen so hard for Sora that to have this attention from him now felt too good. Finally he sighed and did what he knew he had to do. He peeled Sora's arm away and put distance between their bodies, "Sora stop teasing me, I'm not the same naïve guy from three years ago."

Sora looked at him with absolute sincerity, "What makes you think I'm teasing?" his mouth curved up in one corner with the beginnings of a smile.

Zexy swallowed hard as he stared into the eyes of the guy who shredded his heart not so long ago. After what seemed like forever the bell rang and snapped Zexy out of his paralysis. He shook his head as if to clear it of all dangerous thoughts, "No I'm not falling for your charm a second time. I have class I'll see you later." with that said he walked into the safety of his classroom. When he chanced a look at the door he noticed Sora still standing there watching him. _What the fuck is up with him?_ The guy went out of his way to make sure Zexy didn't think of him as anything other than a friend for the past two years. Now suddenly he's all over him flirting and making passes he had Zexy's head spinning from it and it frustrated him to no end.

To help clear his head he decided to check for a message from Riku. There had been a sweet good morning message from him that Zexy returned but he hadn't gotten another yet. He didn't really expect one since the itinerary Riku left showed a very busy day for him. So he was pleasantly surprised to find one waiting for him. As he opened it he murmured, "You have no idea how much I needed this Love."

_Hey there! I had a few minutes between my classes so I thought I'd say hi and tell you that I'm really looking forward to talking to you tonight. (hugs and kisses you) Talk to you later then Sweetness. _

The message, though short, renewed his resolve to resist Sora's advances. Hopefully he wouldn't be around during lunch and Zexy could avoid seeing him the rest of the day. He got a text from Namine telling him she would meet him in the library again today. He smiled thinking that the day was improving by the minute. His teacher handed back his test with a huge red "D" at the top. _Shit, I'm starting out great in this class. _He sighed. _One more thing she'll hold over my head. Well at least it's only the first test so I have plenty of time to make up the grade before the end of the quarter. Fuck I hate school. _He didn't understand how he could love books and truly love learning new things but hate school. The bell rang so he shoved the test into his bag and headed out the door. As he walked to his next class he typed his response to Riku a smirk formed while he proofed the message then sent it. "I couldn't help myself Sweety." he mumbled.

"Couldn't help what?" A cheerful voice said from beside him. "And who, pray tell, are you calling Sweety?" Namine asked intrigued.

"Sorry, my lips are sealed." he giggled.

"Ooh it's that guy you told me about isn't it? What was his name." she furrowed her brows as she thought then snapped her fingers and smiled. "Riku right, that's his name?"

"Maybe maybe not." he grinned and she slapped his arm. "Ow!" he laughed and rubbed his arm. "You can't beat it out of me either." he tried for angry but his smile won out.

Namine pouted at first but then her eyes opened wide, "Oh. My. God! You're sexting with him!" her smile lit up her entire face and her triumphant expression was obvious as the red tint spread across Zexy face. "You are! Nice, are you having fun?"

Zexy was embarrassed beyond belief. There were at least ten people who heard her that were now trying to hear his reply. To his relief they'd reached his next class. "See you at lunch." he blurted out and ducked into his classroom for protection for the second time that morning.

"I expect details!" she yelled as she walked away.

Zexy sank into his seat trying to be invisible to the few people that heard the exchange in the hallway who were now grinning at him. He could feel the heat in his face and knew he must be beet red. Even his chest and arms felt hot like he was in a full body blush. He was so going to make her pay for this. While his teacher began class he set about planning his vengeance on Namine and he was pretty proud of the creativity of some of his ideas. In the end he decided the best way to make her suffer was to not tell her anything about what he and Riku were doing. Well at least not yet. This teacher watched for phones so he couldn't check for a response from Riku but as soon as the bell rang he pulled out his phone and checked. There wasn't one yet but he hoped he'd find time again to respond because he had all kinds of fun things to send him and was anxious to get started.

He reached his favorite computer in the back of the center, sat down and booted up. Before the computer beeped its greeting Namine came bounding in. She was earlier than usual probably hoping for some details. Zexy smiled at the thought of how much it would kill her to not know.

ooOoo

Riku got out of class early so he had an hour before he had to leave for work and his first thought was that he would have time to talk with Zexy. He opened his lap top, went straight to his messages and found what he'd hoped he'd find, a message from his blue haired…again he was stuck on what to call him. He only knew that he looked forward to their conversations. He opened the message and sucked in his breath, "Holy hell Zexy what are you trying to do to me?"

_Your message was something I really needed today, thank you. And because you gave me something I thought I'd give you something in return as a preview of tonight's conversation. : )_

_*looks at you heatedly and backs you up to the wall. Kisses you deeply, slips my hand into your hair and changes angle to deepen kiss. Presses my body to yours trapping you against the wall. I push my leg between your thighs and rub you hard enough to feel your bulge. Breaks kiss, nips and licks my way to your neck, bites down softly.*_

This would be entering totally new territory for Riku. He was no angel but he was raised by strict Christian parents. He'd already disappointed them by being gay. What if someone watched posts between members of this site? Would they be banned or worse, he was older than Zexy and Zexy wasn't 18 yet. Technically he was a minor, could Riku be arrested? All of these scenarios began swirling through his head but as he read the message from Zexy over a few times the one thing he knew he wanted was to try this. To this point they'd only teased. He had a feeling this might go farther, he wasn't even sure he would do it right but what the hell he didn't think Zexy did this before either so guessed they would learn together. An appropriate scenario considering they were both virgins. That made him chuckle. "Okay Zexy let's see how we do at this." he mumbled and responded.

ooOoo

"Come on Zex you have to give me something." Namine whined.

"After what you did to me? Not. A. Chance. I'm not saying a word." Zexy smirked when her whine became a whimper indicating his plan had worked. Keeping silent was making her crazy. _Ah pay back's a bitch. _He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you smiling about? This isn't funny you are holding out on me." she resorted to pouting.

"Pouting doesn't work on me honey. I don't do guilty as a rule." He got his account on PWF up and saw he had a message. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who'd sent it but he used his phone to read it because he wasn't ready to share this with Namine yet. She needed to suffer for at least a day. He opened the message careful to show no reaction even though his emotions and body flared at the reply Riku had sent.

_Holy hell Zexy what are you trying to do to me!  
*low guttural moan*  
what are you doing?_

"…And what the hell are you smiling about!" she practically stomped her foot like a three year old having a tantrum.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he chuckled and finished the message then hit send before she could grab his phone.

ooOoo

The message came in pretty fast to Riku's relief. That meant they would be able to exchange a few messages before he had to leave for work.

_*grins* walkin' to my class... *bites again, slides hand down your leg* You want me to stop...? *bites ear lightly*_

"That is a loaded question for me right now Sweety." Riku murmured as he responded.

ooOoo

Riku's reply came in within minutes which meant he must be waiting at his computer for Zexy's message

_My brain says yes, but another part is saying no, don't even think about it hon._

*Smiles, lifts hand to pass lightly past the left side of your face, then holds on to your head right under your ear, softly using my fingers to go through your hair, while I still keep my hold, moves to your neck, to do some light nipping of my own*

I really hope no one else is seeing what we have been typing.

ooOoo

"And there's that smirk again," Namine scowled then dawning hit and her eyes turned to saucers. "Oh my God you're sexting him right now aren't you! Lemme see, lemme see!" she tried grabbing his phone but he saw it coming and pull it away in time.

It was his turn to scowl at her. Once again she managed to get the attention of the people around them and they were smirking. He felt the heat crawl up his neck into his face _again_. "Namine would you be quiet," he growled through gritted teeth.

She looked around then and blanched then looked back at him, "Shit I'm sorry Zexy I didn't realize how loud I said that." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "You are though aren't you?" she smirked making him blush deeper.

"Would you shut up please?" he whimpered.

She giggled, "Okay, okay I'll leave it for now but I do expect details. I need to head out anyway. I have to meet with my advisor about my college plans." She rolled her eyes. "See ya later big Bro." She gave him a big hug and took off.

He immediately typed his message and sent it before he was interrupted again.

ooOoo

Riku was reading the latest update of Sammy-Dee's when the next message came in.

_Well... *groans slightly* nnng! I was wondering when you'd join in... *moans happily**pant* have you NOT seen some of the stories...? *rubs your arousal*_

Wow he's getting into this. Okay then sexy let's see where this goes. I have no fucking idea what I'm doing but I'm game… I think.

ooOoo

Riku's response came back fast. Zexy switched to the computer now that he was alone. He opened and read it

_oh my, you are too much into this  
*gasps*  
*presses bodies closer together, nipping at lower lip, while right hand moves to back of your head, and the left slowly travelsdown your side*_

"Ooh now this is getting fun." Zexy murmured to himself as he typed his response.

ooOoo

Riku opened the message and chuckled.

_hnnnnn... you too... *bites lip back* ahh...*moans again*_

He didn't have much time left before he had to leave and was suddenly very disappointed that he had to work today. He typed his response and got ready for work.

ooOoo

A whisper next to his ear, "What's getting fun Sexy?" Sora was suddenly in Zexion's personal space _again _and once againhis traitorous body reacted to him.

Shuddering at the feel of Sora's warm breath dancing across his neck, he fought hard to show no other reaction to Sora's presence. "Sora, have we not discussed personal space already today?" he hissed.

"Yes we have and the fact that it was a non issue between us." he kissed Zexy's neck with the barest of contact of his warm lips but it created the impact of a sledge hammer in Zexy's gut and made him instantly hard as a rock.

"Sora. Back. The. Fuck. Up. Now." he growled.

Again he whispered softly in his ear, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Zexy turned and looked at the annoying brunette. He grinned at him, leaned in and whispered against his ear, "You have your choice of staying where you are or avoiding tasting your own fucking balls when I force them down your throat." he threatened in a very sweet voice. Satisfaction bloomed when he felt a tremor much like his own run through Sora before the jerk swallowed and backed up.

His hand was playing with the ends of Zexy's hair and as irritated as he was Goddess help him he had to fight not to lean into those fingers to increase the contact. _What the hell is wrong with me? He will just hurt you again and you have Riku. _Zexy argued to himself.

"I think you're protesting just a bit too much." he pursed his lips for a moment, "You'll come around," he grinned and grabbed the hair at the back of Zexy's head yanked him so they faced one another. Sora looked at Zexy's mouth just long enough for Zexy to know what was coming but not long enough for him to act before Sora swept in and took his mouth in a surprisingly soft sweet kiss. "I'll talk to you later Zex." he walked away wearing a smirk. It was just enough to snap Zexy out of his stupor.

He narrowed his eyes at Sora. "Not if you keep pushing me like this." Sora just increased his smirk to a smile, waved and left. Zexy blew out his breath, "Jerk." he mumbled.

He read the next message from Riku and moaned softly wishing this were truly happening. That Riku's hand was really roaming his body and they really had their mouths on each other.

_So?... *left hand reaches target, gently, rubbing, then squeezing right ass cheek, right hand moves around front resting on the crook of your neck, while I nom your Adam's apple* :3_

The first bell rang so he typed his message quickly, sent it and shut down the computer. He was smiling even though he was late for his next class. Riku's message temporarily erased the exchange with Sora from his mind.

ooOoo

Zexy's next message didn't come before Riku had to leave. He was a little disappointed but decided he would think of it as coming home to a surprise. He could hardly wait until he got home and they could message back and forth uninterrupted. And he was working with Roxas tonight so at least he had some eye candy while he worked.

He had a smile on his face that wouldn't go away. It was silly really, the chance of he and Zexy ever getting together was so slim that they were probably setting themselves up for heartbreak. But he just couldn't seem to stop himself from getting deeper and deeper into this…whatever _it_ was.

Roxas was sitting in his car when Riku pulled up. He was obviously waiting for a song to finish because he was tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. His eyes were closed and his head titled back a bit and his lips were parted slightly. Riku had a flash of pressing his lips to those parted lips while he slipped his tongue inside. His body responded and he scrambled to get out of his car and into the building before Roxas noticed him.

"Hey Riku, wait up!"

Too late. _Damn it! _He stopped and turned in time to see him change his shirt. _Dear God just kill me now. _He moaned inwardly. He stood with his folder strategically placed and watched helplessly as the blonde walked toward him making his "situation" worse. _Man I need to get laid. This is just embarrassing. _

"Hey it's been a while since we worked together. Whatcha been up to?" Roxas asked cheerfully. He walked close enough that Riku could feel the heat from his body. And strangely that heat made him shiver.

He cleared his dry throat, "A lot of the same, school, babysitting my brothers, and work. I have a pretty boring life." He muttered.

"Sounds like a busy life to me. Hey I know, the next time we have something going on I'll let you know. Then if you don't have anything to do you can come check it out."

They had reached the store and Roxas went in first leaving Riku to admire his cute little ass. "Yeah that sounds great. I'd like that." Riku answered.

"Cool it's a semi plan then." He flashed a great smile and punched in. "What are you working today?"

"Cashier finally, I've been doing shit duty for two weeks." He scowled and punched in as well.

Roxas laughed, "Yeah I'm so glad I'm cashier only now. I hated being a floater especially when I got stuck cleaning the bathrooms."

Roxas was at the register that Riku faced which meant he got to spend the entire night ogling the sexy blonde. But even with the more than welcome distraction his mind always wandered back to Zexy and what they started today. He was really anxious to get home.

Four hours later he sat on his bed with his computer on his lap. His excitement had been building since he got home an hour ago and saw there was a message but he had chores to get done and his mom started bitching at him the second he walked through the door. Now all of his chores were done his mom had left for a night shift at work and his dad and brothers were sleeping. He opened the message.

_*moans, laughs lightly, then moans longingly while leaning head back* why are we doing this...nnng! ...to…ourselves?_

His heart sank. After waiting all day that was definitely not the response he was hoping for. Feeling a little disappointed he answered the message and waited, hoping Zexy would get back into it. He was just starting to have fun.

ooOoo

After his trying school day Zexy came home and passed out when he woke up it was dark out and the house was pleasantly quiet. There was nothing from Riku yet but it was only about nine thirty there and he did have to work so Zexy figured it could be at least another hour before he heard from him. He got something to eat and found a movie to watch while he waited.

About an hour later he got what he was waiting for and eagerly opened the message.

_*pulls back*  
You started it, and it was fun, I know it is pointless  
*sulks in corner*  
Really you're right about some of the stories on this site though._

"Oh no, no, no, no we are not stopping this now. I want to take it to the end my Sweet. I'm not letting you stop that easily. Let's see what will grab your attention and keep you from backing off?" After thinking about it for a few minutes he decided on his approached, typed his message and hit send. He only hoped that Riku would react the way he thought he would.

ooOoo

Riku was hesitant to open the next message, afraid Zexy would say they needed to stop. So he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before checking it but relaxed once he read it through. "Hmm I can work with this."

_*worried/sad look* don't stop... *walks to corner, reaches hand out* I'm sorry, luv. _

_Yes, what we're doing isn't nearly as graphic as some of the stories on PWF. _

_*hand shakes as I reach up and lay it on your shoulder and tears begin forming* please… don't stop..._

ooOoo

Zexy opened the message not sure what he'd find but very happy at what was there.

_Fuck it all!  
*grabs hand, and pulls you down, in the process, while straddling your hips and lightly licks your tears away* *I'm sorry, I never meant to make you sad, Sweetie,* I whisper in your left ear, before I kiss it, lightly licking the inside*_

"Yes that's what I was waiting for. Let the fun begin," Zexy smirked and settled into a comfortable position. He typed his response and sent it within a few minutes and so it began their first sexting experience.

ooOoo

Zexy:

_*shiver* ooooohhh...! *I turn to face you, catching your lips in a teasing kiss * "..." it all, huh? *I slide my hands up the back of your shirt*_

Riku:

_*groans*  
*places both hands on sides of your face* yeah, fuck it all *plants a passionate kiss, tongue asking for entry...*_

Zexy:_ *...allows entry, releasing a groan of pleasure into your mouth* *begins pulling your shirt off*_

Riku:

_*tongue explores every part of your mouth, and clashes with your own tongue.* *releases a groan of pleasure* *momentarily breaks kiss, helps pull own shirt off, before going back and forces you to lie on the floor, hands on both shoulders* *knees start to separate your legs*_

Zexy:Zexy's hand made its way to his bulge and he slowly began to rub. He closed his eyes and moaned.

_*groans pleadingly* damn, you... *sighs happily* *pulls down into another kiss*_

Riku: He typed everything he wished he could be doing, closed his eyes to picture it happening thenpulled his pajama bottoms down past his hips and slid his hand up and down his hip bone and upper thigh.

_*breaks kiss* _

_You're the one that wanted this..._

_*right hand moves down, trailing your body, passing over your nipple, then down further, and starts massaging your hardening thickness* * starts to work on removing your shirt* *briefly kisses lips* _

_How about a hand with this Sweetness?_

Zexy: In an effort to experience as much as possible Zexy began doing to himself what Riku was describing.

_*Nods affirmatively. Removes own shirt* _He removed his shirt.

_...true... _

_*hips buck uncontrollably at your touch* *moves hands up your legs to your, arousal*_

_hnnn... _He touched himself while imagined rubbing Riku through his pants. His hips did buck. He thought about how Riku's hard shaft would feel as he pressed his hand hard against the cloth covering it and moaned.

_*pulls you down into another kiss with left hand, while undoing your pants with my right*_

Riku: He pulled his pants off all the way leaving his briefs on as he described.

_*gasps in shock and pleasure* *gets out of pants* _

_I think I'll leave the black boxer-briefs on...for now..._

_*Pulls away from lips, and kisses a trail down your jaw and to your puckered nipple, nibbling softly, while my thumb rubs the other* *savoring the touch of your hands on my, hardness all the while* _Riku rubbed himself as he thought Zexy would do it the action sent jolts of pleasure through his center and caused his penis to become heavy and hard as his need increased.

Zexy: His breath was getting labored and his body tingled with excitement as his erection grew harder and heavier with each message.

_hmhmhm... *moans hungrily* ...if you've never... *groans happily* ...how so good?_

Riku: He chuckled at that question while he stroked himself. His arousal was high enough that he was beginning to leak. He rubbed his palm over his wet head to spread his liquid over his shaft and make the stroking smoother. The result was a long moan from the new sensation.

_...*pants, looks up from your nipple* _

_I guess I'm just a natural. _

_*smiles, goes back licking in a soft clockwise circle* *hand inching down and heading under your under pants to lightly tease the tip of your cock*_

Zexy: His excitement rose making long texts more difficult to write. His mind was muddled with the pleasure of this experience.

_...ooooohhhh... **... *rubs your member through your briefs* sooo...*sharp intake of breath* hnnn..._

RIKU:He cupped his own balls as he imagined he would touch Zexy's. His hips buck hard making the heel of his hand move up and down the base of his shaft. He moaned softly as more liquid leaked from his engorged sex.

_*hands move down to cup your balls, and rubs them between my fingers* *head moves up to your left ear, and whispers* yes, honey, what is it? *hand moves to finish removing your pants*_

Zexy:His emotions joined in and his pleasure kicked up farther. His body trembles ready for his release.

_*pants* nnng... *gropes your balls with my left, and ** with my right* i... hah... l..._

Riku:"Mmm fuck yeah, I never imagined this could feel so good." His cock pulsated and throbbed in his hand he spread more pre-cum on himself. His hand moved up and down faster and harder. His breath came in short bursts.

_*groans* oh yes, that's it *gets pants undone* *takes your hands in my left and holds them over your head* *I lick my way down from your ear down to your quaking member, licks lightly, while I grab your left leg and pull it over my right shoulder* *I begin to suck, moving my tongue in a criss-cross pattern, and sliding up and down the vain under your penis*_

Zexy:He strokes faster, "Oh Goddess yes!"

_Aah... *moans longingly*_

_Fuck! *frees hand and gently grabs your chin* _

_Why should you be the one to have all the fun? _

_*Locks my lips with yours, lightly nibbling your bottom one. Begs for entry* *frees other hand, and begins playing with your hardness*_

Riku:He yanked his briefs out of his way and grabbed himself roughly then slowed to the way he thought Zexy might stroke him. He calmed a little but just enough to stop from spilling right then.

_*allows entry* *strips off underwear* *breaks kiss* _

_Oh, Zexion that feels wonderful, *grabs bottle of lube* _

_Me or you? _

_*goes back to kissing passionately, relishing your hand playing with my member, as my left pumps yours*_

Zexy:He slowed his strokes to force his body to make it to the end. A light sheen of sweat covered his nearly naked body. His hand slowly stroked his aching cock rubbing the endless leaking liquid over his shaft and even his stomach and balls.

_Mmm... *grudgingly breaks kiss* _

_Ah! Y-y-you... *moans* _

_Ch-choose, R-Riku... *bites own lower lip in pleasure, drawing blood*_

Riku:Riku's moan was louder than he planned but he couldn't help it. This whole thing was so hot and his body was on fire. He shook with his need to come. He purposely wrote a long message to help calm down and hold back his orgasm.

_Ouch! You bad boy, *moans*_

_Maybe this time you should be "punished" _

_*squirts lube on fingers and presses them against your tight hole, slowly working one finger in, then two, making a scissor-type motion to loosen you up, while I continue pumping your cock* *glops more lube in hand after moving it from your hole, and rubs the lotion all down my erect cock* _

_*I lean forward and say into your ear, (as you still lie on your back)* _

_Are you sure you want this? Say stop and I will._

Zexy: "Oh fuck yes! Keep going Riku!" he said out loud and pumped harder again.

_Nnng! *licks own blood from lip* *sits up, catching your lips again* *mischievous grin* _

_That answer your question, love?_

Riku: He moaned at the images he had going through his mind. He began to squeeze his hand tight to mimic the feel of entering Zexy's ass. His moan was deep and guttural his legs shook and his cock ached with pleasure.

_You asked for it,...love *lays you back down, and brings both legs over my shoulder as I slowly move deep into your hole, (left hand still toying with your arching member)...* _

_Are you alright? I'm going to start moving back and forth now._

Zexy:He bent his legs up, reached down and inserted his finger into his quivering hole. He had to leave go of his cock to type but that only helped prolong his orgasm that was coming fast.

_*groans in a mixture of pleasure and pain* _

_I'm yours Riku..._

Riku:He strangled his cock knowing Zexy was a virgin he knew he would be tight. He squeezed to hard enough to cause slight pain and the sensation was amazing. His hips joined in meeting his hand in the middle.

_And I'm yours Zexy,*kiss* *begins a steady rhythm of thrusting deep in and just almost out, jacking you off at the same tempo getting slightly faster as your body adjusts to the new presence within it*_

Zexy: He pumped his finger harder then added a second. Again he removed his hand from his cock leaving in to jump and throb against his stomach while he type with a shaky hand.

_*Moans ecstatically, biting lip again* *rocks own body along, moaning all the while* _

_ah...ah...ah...ah! H-harder! *relishing the painful pleasure*_

Riku:He pumped harder, faster pounding himself hard and squeezing tight. His head was purple and swollen to what seemed like splitting. His body was covered in sweat and it took longer than usual to type his message but he managed.

_U-ugh, if that's what you want..._

_*quickens the pace, in and out, in and out, in and out, becoming somewhat of a jackhammer, beating you off all the more, faster, faster, up and down your shaft._

_I..I-I think I'm c- closssse, Z-Zeeeexy, honey?_

Zexy:Unable to stop it this time his orgasm slams him as his cum explodes from his sex. It Squirt his stomach, chest and face. His hole clamped down on his fingers as he continued to pump riding his release to the end. He typed as he gasped for air not wanting to make Riku wait.

_I-I d-d-don't c-care...! aaaaaaaahhh! _

_*moans happily as I feel your release inside of me* *panting heavily, enjoying the mix of pleasure/pain* _

_I-I l-l-love you... *slowly slides off your dick, sits up to kiss you again* _

_I really do..._

Riku: He couldn't stop his orgasm once he sent the last message and had finished before getting this last one. When he saw Zexy said he loved him his hand froze on his cock and his heart began racing even faster. He didn't know if he loved Zexy. He didn't even know if he knew what love was so how could he know if he loved him?

_*sighs, panting, after releasing our load* *kisses you back* _

_Do you really mean that? *kisses again*_

Zexy_: _

_Yes. *licks blood again* Yes, Riku, I do. *kisses lightly* even before this..._

Riku_: _He wasn't sure it was love he felt but it sure as hell was more than like and different than friendship so…

_I love you too, I'm so glad you found me, *kiss*_

_Wanna cuddle?_

Zexy_:_ His emotions were in chaos but he was happy and content for the moment.

_*smiles happily and nods, wrapping arms around you in a tight embrace*_

Riku: He didn't know what to do with all the feelings he was feeling at the moment but decided he would deal with them later 

_*snuggles, goodnight...lover* *kiss*_

Zexy_: _He sent the last message feeling happy and loved for the first time in a long while. "I think I like this sexting thing." He chuckled.

_*sighs contentedly, returning the kiss* good night... *closes eyes slowly, not wanting to miss a moment*_

Riku:"Maybe we can make this work somehow." Riku smiled and sent his goodnight then settled in and fell asleep he felt loved and content for the first time in his life.

_You really are a roman..(yawns)..tic, hon. Goodnight Love._

_**AN: So there it is. Let me know what you thought of it please. I'm off to start the next chapter of TTFD.**_

_**As always ALL reviews, faves and alerts are appreciated ^_^**_


	7. This Might Hurt

I know, I know, this has taken forever. I am so sorry but here it is… finally.

I hope you enjoy. So here you go…

Chapter Seven

"This Might Hurt"

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts or the Characters.

ooOOoo

Zexy smiled as he read their last two messages:

Zexy's:

_*sighs contentedly, returning the kiss* good night... *closes eyes slowly, not wanting to miss a moment*_

Riku's:

_You really are a roman..(yawns)..tic. Goodnight Love._

He went to the bathroom to clean up and was still smiling back in his room as he thought about what they'd done. He couldn't resist the temptation to read through the messages again. He read through it two times before finally closing the program and setting his phone down.

He picked up his controller and returned to the game he'd been playing earlier. Even that didn't stop him from thinking about it. Yeah he'd fallen hard, whether he wanted to or not. His only worry was how to avoid getting hurt. The thought gave him pause but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment so, as with everything else he didn't want to deal with, he pushed it to the back of his mind. For now he was going to enjoy what was going on between them, his heart be damned.

ooOOoo

Riku woke up the next morning smiling although he couldn't stop the little warning in his mind, niggling him that there was something wrong about what he was doing. Not the act itself, as he was sure his parents would tell him he'd go straight to hell for, but because Zexy was a minor. He couldn't help it; that really bothered him. But when he played what had happened back in his mind he couldn't find the strength to deny his feelings. They weren't love but they were stronger than friendship.

He blew out a frustrated breath, rubbed his face with his hands and got out of bed. Looking down, he shook his head and chuckled at the hard-on he was sporting. "Of course you're hard, I was thinking about Zexy. Stupid penis." He mumbled as he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

ooOOoo

After a grueling day of school Yuffie was finally able to sit down and start writing again. She had been anxious to get to it ever since the idea for this chapter hit her in art that morning. She pulled out the notes she'd jotted down and began reading over them while her computer booted up. Once it finished with its annoying checks and endless registry startups she checked her emails. There were messages from both Riku and Zexy as well as a few new reviews for "Other Side".

Since looking at her reviews would lead to her need to reply to them she checked the messages from the guys first. She opened Riku's first because, well, it came in first. That's just how her brain worked.

_Hi Yuffie, I know you're probably still at school but just email me when you get home. I want to talk to you about something. Well…Zexy to be honest. Ttys_

"Oh no, now what's happened?" she murmured as she typed her response to him.

_Hi Riku,_

_I'm home now so email away. _

Next she opened Zexy's email and sighed in relief.

_Hi Yufe_

_Hey I read your update on "He Doesn't" I will be reviewing in a little bit. It was so good I just don't know where to start. _

_Anyway, email me when you get home. I've got to tell you what happened to me at school._

Her relief that he did not mention Riku or any emotional turmoil was palpable. "Okay, this conversation will be easy anyway."

_Hi Zexy,_

_Okay, I'm home. You've got me very curious. What happened?!_

She hit send then set about responding to her reviews. Yuffie made it a point to respond to every review. The way she saw it, if they could take the time to review then she could certainly take the time to thank them for it. She was on her third response when Riku's email came through.

_Good, you're finally home. I don't know what the hell I'm doing with Zexy. HELP! PLEASE!_

"Oh great he's asking for my help. Aerith! Aerith!" Yuffie yelled for her sister in a panic.

Aerith walked into the room smiling. "I'm guessing a friend is asking for romance help again?"

"How did you know? Oh never mind, you are so weird sometimes." Yuffie shook her head.

Aerith grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment. So what's up with whoever you're talking to?" she asked as she leaned over and looked at the screen.

"It's Riku, he hasn't asked me anything yet but he's going to and I want you here when he does."

"Why don't you get a Facebook Yufe, or give them your AIM user name? It would make talking to these guys so much easier." Aerith suggested as she read the last message from Riku.

"I'm not gonna just tell them to AIM me. If they wanted to they would tell me their screen names. That's if they even have screen names. This is fine, we manage." While they were talking she had sent her reply to Riku asking him to explain what he meant. Her email notification chimed with a message from both Riku and Zexy. She opened Zexy's first since his was going to be uncomplicated.

_So remember that guy I told you about, the one that I kinda-sorta had a relationship with? Well he's been flirting with me lately and I wasn't really thinking too much about it at first but it's getting worse. Like he kissed me! He actually kissed me! I didn't know if I should slap him or kiss him back. I just sat there not knowing what to do. He was such a jerk to me. He made sure I knew we could never be more than friends so I resolved myself to that but now… Ugh he's driving me crazy! _

_Then there's Riku to think about. I would be cheating on Riku if I responded to his advances. Wouldn't I?_

Yuffie moaned, "Crap, I didn't think he would be talking about this stuff too." She looked up at her sister. "What do I say?"

Aerith read the message a couple of times. "Hmm, why don't you see what Riku wrote before you send a response to Zexy."

"Okay," Yuffie opened Riku's message and started reading with Aerith behind her reading as well.

_I don't know what to do. There are a few things to think about. First, he's only 17. That means he's underage and I'm 19 so I could technically get in trouble. Second, he lives across the damn country! I told him to keep an open mind if he finds someone he likes out there but I don't know if that's what he's doing. It's getting, intense, and I like him, a lot. I don't know that I love him but what I feel is strong. I don't know, I just don't see how it could ever work. I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to stop talking to him either, I would miss him. I don't know maybe I should tell him that we should just be friends before we get any more involved. What do you think? What would you do?_

"Hmm, this is a very delicate situation. It seems like Riku doesn't see this relationship the same way Zexy does. I'm getting the impression Riku doesn't think of Zexy as a boyfriend but Zexy is pretty much in that mindset. If anyone's going to get hurt it will be Zexy." Aerith read each message a couple more times, pursed her lips and shook her head. "This doesn't look good for Zexy."

"Yeah but Riku said he told Zexy to keep an open mind if he finds someone by him. Isn't that pretty much telling Zexy that they aren't boyfriends? I know that's how I'd take it."

"I know that's what he said to him but that doesn't mean that Zexy will take it as it's meant to be. It sounds like Zexy is really into Riku from what you've told me so far." Aerith explained. "You have to try to convince Zexy that he is not truly going out with Riku and you should suggest to Riku that he really emphasize that to Zexy. He may even have to come right out and say, 'We are not boyfriends' to get Zexy to see reason."

Yuffie groaned, "I don't want to be the one to hurt Zexy."

"Just be careful the way you say it." She read his message again and pointed at the sentence where Zexy mentions Riku. "Look right here he's asking your opinion. So tell him that they can't really be considered boyfriends because they live so far apart and they've only known each other for what, a week? Explain that he should keep his options open because he can't be sure he'll ever meet Riku."

"Okay, then what do I say to Riku? He's asking me what he should do about Zexy? I definitely don't want any part of telling one or the other what they should or should not do, especially if it will hurt either one of them." Yuffie said sounding a little panicked.

Aerith bit her lip as she thought, "Yeah, you definitely don't want to come straight out and tell either to do anything. Stuff like that always comes back to bite you in the ass. Hmm, okay you have to word it so that Riku comes to the decision himself."

"Wait you want me to trick him into stopping whatever they're doing? I can't do that! I won't do that." She declared with a stubborn finality.

"No, of course not, what you need to do is get Riku to make a decision one way or the other. It's not good for either one of them to get more involved if Riku is just going to turn tail and run. If what I'm reading in his message is any indication of what's coming then Zexy is going to get his heart broken. It doesn't matter if that's not what Riku wants to do. The fact of the matter is, that is what is going to happen." Aerith explained.

"How could you possibly come to that conclusion from this one message? All I see is that he's not sure if he should let things go any further." Yuffie said with a frustrated sigh. "I'm just no good at this stuff. Maybe I should just have them talk to you. You could help them so much better than I can."

"They aren't my friends, they're yours. I know you want to help them so just let me help you, help them. If they end up wanting to talk to me that's okay too but let's try it this way first."

Yuffie slumped her shoulders. "Okay. But I'm just so bad at giving relationship advice."

Aerith patted her shoulder, "You don't give yourself enough credit Yuffie. These guys wouldn't be asking you if they didn't want your opinion. Just be a friend and help them out."

"Fine, let's try it your way first," Yuffie sighed.

After taking a deep breath she settled her fingers over the keys. "Okay what should I say to Riku?" Over the next ten minutes Aerith dictated and Yuffie typed and interjected until they were both satisfied with what had been composed. Yuffie sent both emails, reluctantly.

"I really hope this was the right thing to do." She said biting her lip with worry.

"All you did was to give both of them things to think about. You didn't tell either what to do or how to handle their situation. You gave them scenarios of what could happen depending on what options they choose. There is nothing wrong with that and any decision they make is entirely of their own doing. The hard part is going to be watching one or both of them get hurt. Unfortunately there is nothing that can be done about that and as their friend you can only be there to help pick up the pieces if that's what they need when it's over." Aerith explained sympathetically.

"Great, they're screwed. Hopefully they have other friends to cheer them up because I know I'm not good at that."

"Your stories cheer a lot of people up. How can you say you're not good at that? Besides, they might not need cheering up. It might be more a shoulder to cry on that is needed at first. Stop being so hard on yourself, you're an awesome person with a really cool personality. Zexy and Riku see that, so do others. Why can't you?"

Yuffy responded by shaking her head. "Any way… thanks for your help with this." As she finished her sentence her email chimed. She turned and looked at her computer. "It's Zexy." She announced as she opened it and they began to read.

ooOOoo

Zexy read Yuffie's message for the third time;

_Well first, you should know that I don't have much experience in the relationship department. Um actually, I don't have any experience in the relationship department LOL. That is by choice. I avoid them at all costs. With that being said I just want to throw out a few thoughts on your situation. Have you considered the distance between you and Riku? What do you think the chances are that the two of you will ever actually meet? Do you feel strong enough about Riku to pass up the chance you could have with the guy close to you? Is that guy even worth trying to have a relationship with? It sounds like he's kind of a jerk. _

_When you asked me if you would be cheating on Riku my first thought was, are you guys actually boyfriends? Have you talked about that? I don't know, I just think if you ask yourself some of these questions and really look at it logically you can decide which would be best for you, because in the end that is what's most important. But like I said, I avoid relationships so if it were me I wouldn't go out with either one lol._

_I'm sorry I know this probably wasn't very helpful. _

Zexy knew that everything Yuffie asked was important to consider and he had already asked himself most of those questions many times. Unfortunately his emotional side kept ignoring the logical side which was the reason he had emailed her in the first place. He supposed he should have expected this knowing Yuffie was a very logical thinker. Maybe that's why he did it. He moaned and fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "What am I going to do?" he continued to stare at the ceiling as every question and each answer ran through his mind. Riku never said they were boyfriends. In fact he told him to look for someone near him. Zexy growled and rolled to his side. "But I want Riku." But even as the words passed his lips his mind replayed the kiss from Sora. The lips that just declared he wanted Riku tingled with the memory of Sora's pressed against them.

"No! Damn it, Sora is a jerk! Stop that. Just concentrate on Riku, he will make you happy." he reprimanded himself as he sat up and started typing his reply to Yuffie.

ooOOoo

Riku sat at his dining room table as he kept an eye on his brothers after feeding them and cleaning up the kitchen. The dishwasher hummed and the boys gamed as he read the response from Yuffie. He didn't miss the fact that she'd never given him an answer. Instead she forced him to ask questions he knew he had to answer himself, although that didn't mean he wasn't hoping she would've just told him what to do. For fuck's sake if he knew what to do he wouldn't have asked her in the first place. He sat back and sighed dragging his fingers through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck and sitting forward again. His frustration grew as all of the pros and cons of his "relationship" with Zexy ran through his mind.

His head hurt and his heart ached as the answers he knew were the right ones kept coming back and pushed away the answers he wanted to be right. To avoid the obvious he read Yuffie's message again.

_I wish I could be more helpful, as far as relationships go I have zero experience. I just don't see the point of them but I thought I would at least give you stuff to think about. First, maybe it would help if you knew whether or not Zexy took you seriously when you told him to keep an open mind if he found someone he liked? He might not think you really meant it. I don't know it's just a thought. Second, I know he is younger than you. Is that a serious obstacle for you? Because that is one Zexy has no control over. If it is something you can't get passed well it just seems he doesn't stand a chance. Third, is there someone that lives near you that you would be ruining your chances with if you decided to take this to the next level? Do you really think there is any possibility that you two will get together? It's not my life affected so I can't tell you what to do but I think if you honestly answer these questions you won't need anyone to tell you what the right thing to do is, do you?_

Every time he read the question that asked if there was someone near him his mind flashed to Roxas, shirtless. Whether he stood a chance with him or not was anyone's guess but at the moment he felt like that was more likely than he and Zexy ever being together, physically anyway. God knew he felt connected to Zexy but he just wasn't sure that was enough to be happy, satisfied or contented. The one thing he did know was that those things were what he wanted out of relationship. His stomach knotted as the realization and the truth of it hit him.

"Damn it! I don't want to hurt him." The sound of his brothers fighting broke his thoughts. "Hey knock it off!" They were wrestling on the ground as one accused the other of cheating. Riku got up and separated them. "You can't cheat at that game." He grabbed Kyle by the back of the neck. "Get ready for bed, Dad will be home soon." He shoved him toward the stairs then helped his youngest brother up. "You okay buddy?" Kade pouted but nodded and started toward the stairs without Riku having to tell him. Kyle sneered at both of them but knew better than to challenge his older brother so close to his Dad getting home. He turned and stomped up the stairs.

By 8:30 both boys were in bed and Riku was in his room. The time it took to get them to bed did not change the answers to the questions Yuffie had asked him two hours ago. He sighed and started typing his reply.

_Yeah I know I should ask all of these questions, and I have but that doesn't make what I know I should do any easier. It also doesn't change the fact that the only way this could end is for both of us to get hurt. The question I keep asking is, "Should I do it now or later?" _

Riku stopped typing and swore under his breath. "Dammit! I don't want to stop with Zexy. I like him and he makes me feel good." He hit his head against his headboard. "What the fuck am I going to do?"

_Dammit Yuffie I don't know what to do. I really like Zexy but I know we will both get hurt. To answer your question; No I don't think we will ever meet face to face and yes that is a major problem. To the other, yes his age does really bother me and until he is of age I'd be a nervous wreck. I also can't be sure he's taken my advice about continuing to look for someone near him. All I know right now is, I really enjoy talking to him and I don't want to give him up just yet. I know I'm being a selfish bastard but I can't let him go yet._

He hit send before he could change anything he typed because he needed to be honest with someone and he trusted Yuffie's logic. He knew she wouldn't judge him, but she would also be honest with him and right now that's what he needed.

He hadn't responded to Zexy all day. More because he was really busy than he was avoiding him but if he was being honest the latter was true too. He just didn't know what to say to him. Last night was amazing and he smiled every time he thought about it but it was bittersweet because his logic kept interfering with his emotion.

"Okay you chicken shit just respond."

His email chimed, it was Zexy. "Dammit! I wanted to respond before he had to again." His stomach knotted but he couldn't stop the smile that formed at the thought of his blue haired beauty. '_His' _He shook his head, "I'm am so fucked up." He mumbled as he read Zexy's earlier messages from the day before reading the latest one.

_10:06 am_

_*Yawns, rubs eyes, looks at you happily* guess I'm up first... *I whisper to myself* *begin lightly running my fingers through your hair* Hmmm... you're a romantic too... lover. *gently kisses forehead, lips, and neck*_

_10:25am_

_You up, honey? Hehehehehehe… Well, whatever you're doing, have a good day! I know I won't… maybe…_

_8:35pm_

_I hope everything's okay Semi…_

Riku sighed, "No, everything's not okay but I'm going to keep talking to you anyway." He mumbled then started his response.

ooOOoo

Yuffie bit her lip as she opened Zexy's email. Aerith stood behind her reading as she did.

_I know the questions you're asking are important and I have asked them myself but I really like Riku and I don't want to stop talking to him. I think if we don't give up, someday we will meet and we would be perfect together. He makes me smile Yufe. He makes me feel good about myself for the first time in a long time. I just don't see how that's a bad thing._

_The guy at school is a jerk. He really hurt me and probably would again if I gave him the chance. So to answer that question, no, I don't think I want to start anything with Sora._

_I'm just going to take my chances with Riku and hope that it all works out. I don't know if he thinks of me as his boyfriend or not but that doesn't matter to me right now anyway. Riku is the one I think about so… _

"He does that three dot thing a lot doesn't he?"

"Yes." Yuffie groaned. "So what do I do now? He's not asking for advice anymore and he pretty much said he's going to keep things as they are with Riku. This did not work out the way you planned."

"Like I said, you can't make them do anything. You gave them things to think about. What they do with that is out of your control. You just need to be there to listen and help them when it's over if they ask for it." Aerith answered sympathetically.

Yuffie turned to her sister, "That's it? That's your wise advice for this? This was not helpful to Zexy at all. I don't even want to see what Riku responds with. They asked for my help, how is this helping?!" her voice started to sound more and more frantic as she spoke.

"Relax Yufe, this is one you just have to ride out. I told you if it gets too bad and you want me to talk to them and they agree I will. But for now give them some time to work it out. Let's see how they handle things from here. Okay? There is nothing you can do to stop this short of telling them they can't be together. I'm pretty sure we both agreed that is not the way to help them, right?"

"Yeah." She grumbled.

"Okay then, just be supportive and honest and let's hope they make the right choices." Before she could respond to Aerith's comment Yuffie's email chimed in with a new message from Riku. Taking in a deep breath she opened it and the two of them read his response.

Yuffie read it three times and still she was at a loss and now just staring blankly at the words on the screen. Aerith's sigh brought her back and she turned slowly to look at her sister.

Yuffie heard a soft whimper and realized that she had made it. "Aerith." She said pleading for help.

Aerith looked at her. The sympathy in her eyes made Yuffie's heart pound with fear. She didn't want her friends to get hurt and knew there was nothing she could do to stop the train wreck that was sure to happen. "Aerith please, please will you talk to them if they say it's okay? Pleeease." She begged.

Aerith looked at Riku's message again then back at Yuffie before she answered. "Only if they agree, I will not make first contact and force myself on them. Okay?"

Yuffie smiled, the relief in her was palpable. "Thank you. Thank you. I just don't want to see them hurt."

"I know, but you know that me talking to them doesn't mean it's not going to happen anyway. Like I said before, Riku is not in the same place as Zexy. Unless Riku does a complete turn-around in his thinking I don't see this ending well." She gave Yuffie's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "You'd better respond to them."

Yuffie paled, "What do I say?"

"If I weren't here what would you say?" Aerith asked.

Yuffie furrowed her brows then looked up at her sister. "I would tell Zexy to be careful and try to keep an open mind about the guys around him. I would also tell him that you might be able to help him because you're really easy to talk to and know people really well."

Aerith smiled, "And Riku, what would you tell him?"

"I would tell Riku to be honest with Zexy and make sure Zexy really understands how he feels about him. And if he has doubts or doesn't think he would want to try for a real relationship with Zexy that he shouldn't drag it out because the longer he lets Zexy think there's a chance the more he would be hurt if Riku broke it off. Then I would tell him he should think about talking to you because you're a really good listener and know people and might be able to help him work through this."

Aerith smiled at Yuffie.

"What?"

"And you said you're no good at giving advice." Aerith chided. "Yuffie, both of those responses are perfect. And best of all they are entirely from you." She motioned to the computer with a slight lift of her chin. "Respond to your friends. I'm going back to my room." She started to walk away then stopped and turned. "Oh, and by the way, if you want me to talk to Zexy and Riku I suggest you find out if they are on AIM or yahoo or Facebook because I am not going to communicate through email." And with that she left the room.

Yuffie turned back to her computer, blew a strand of hair from her eyes and started Zexy's response. "Why can't she just email?" she mumbled to herself as she typed. She read her message and decided to leave the part about Aerith out for now then with a huff added.

_Oh and are you on Facebook or AIM? _

Then erased it. "I am not asking that. I'm not even on them."

After a slight hesitation she hit send then started on Riku's response sending it before she could change her mind. Yuffie sat back in her chair feeling slightly ill from her nerves. She hoped that what she said to each of them was the right thing to say. She'd done all she could do for now and sitting here worrying over it wouldn't change the outcome and so decided distraction was the best action. Rubbing her face with her hands she blew out a tired breath and went back to writing the next chapter to Other Side.

ooOOoo

Zexy was deep in blood and gore when he heard the tone of his email. He paused the game and grabbed his phone, his heart pounding hoping it was Riku. His shoulders slumped when he saw it was from Yuffie. "Dammit! Where are you Riku?" He moaned in frustration. After taking a few minutes to fight back his emotions he opened Yuffie's message.

_Just be careful Zexy and try to keep an open mind about the guys around you. You never know, your soul mate might be sitting next to you in your English class and you'd never know because you're not paying attention. (Not that I believe in soul mates but you know what I mean. )._

Zexy laughed when he thought about who sat next to him in English.

_I'm always careful. Um I highly doubt the head cheerleader or the most well-known dealer of our school is my soul mate but yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks, you made me smile at the thought. _

"Trust me that's not an easy feat right now." Zexy leaned his head against the headboard and closed his eyes. "Why haven't you messaged me?" He whispered to the empty room. Maybe he decided I'm not worth talking to, or maybe I came on too strong and he thinks I'm easy, or I'm not interesting. He moaned, grabbed his pillow, shoved his face into it and screamed, his grip so tight it threatened to tear the pillow case. Just when he thought he would lose it completely his phone chimed. He froze. Afraid of being disappointed again he didn't move but stared at his phone. It couldn't be Yuffie because he just realized he never hit send so she couldn't have responded yet. He reached for his phone slowly. Once again his heart pounded in his ears as adrenaline from fear gripped him. Looking with one eye his heart stuck in his throat when he saw it was Riku. Now afraid to open it because it could be him telling Zexy he never wants to talk to him again. So there he sat, his wish had come true. Riku had messaged him but the old saying rang through his mind. 'Be careful what you wish for.' He drew in a deep breath for courage and opened the message.

_Sorry dear, internet wasn't working this morning, then I had class._

_I'm sorry I missed this morning. _

_It's been a crazy day. I had to watch my brothers and they were a handful tonight.*hugs tight* So how are you today? Any regrets? *Holds you tighter as I kiss the top of your head.*_

Zexy was smiling so wide it hurt. "Thank you Goddess." He whispered then started his reply.

ooOOoo

Yuffie's message came in while Riku was responding to Zexy and worried he'd lose his nerve he waited until he sent Zexy's to read it.

_Maybe you should be honest with Zexy and make sure he really understands how you feel about him? If you have doubts or don't think you want to try for a real relationship, dragging it out could hurt him a lot more. The longer you let Zexy think there's a chance the better chance he will be hurt badly.*shrugs* That's just my opinion but again, I don't really know much about relationships. _

Riku sighed when he read her message, knowing what she was saying was true and that he should do exactly what she suggested. As he contemplated the fallout of doing that Zexy's reply came through.

_*Grins* oh, alright... Returns kiss, biting your lip lightly* and forget it, I'm not mad. *kisses again*_

Riku groaned. If Yuffie knew exactly where they took this last night he bet her response would be different but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her about it. And that was half the problem. If he truly thought what they did was okay wouldn't he be okay with telling her?

"Fuck! What am I doing?" He ran his fingers through his hair pulling on it before finishing the move then slapped his palms on his bed, frustrated and confused. He took a deep breath and read Zexy's message again, and again, and again. "I don't want to hurt you Zexy." He read the message again smiling at his innocence and sincere affection. Riku had never gotten that from anyone in his life. Even his parents made him feel like he had to earn their love. Not Zexy though, he just gave his affection to him freely.

"Dammit! I'm such a selfish bastard." He looked at his screen then knowing what he was doing was probably the wrong thing to do, especially for Zexy he started his response, deciding to keep it short and somewhat innocent. Once he finished he read it again and hit send with a knot in his stomach.

ooOOoo

Zexy smiled when he heard the tone from his phone. Now that he'd heard from Riku his night improved 50%. He couldn't say 100% because, well, he was still at home with his mom and it. He smiled at his new nickname for Xaldin. He opened the PWF site and the message tab. "This is such a pain. Maybe I should start using AIM." He mumbled to himself as he waited for Riku's message to open. There was no stopping his smile when he read it.

_Thank you *kisses back *pulls back*How was your day sugar?_

How can I not keep talking to him? He's so sweet. Enjoying this normal conversation he decided to keep that way for now and it did stay that way for a little while…

Zexy to Riku:

_It was ok, but you replying made it better. *sighs wearily* Librarians have it tough... and yours, darling? How was class?_

Riku to Zexy:

_It was simple, just getting to know the teachers, being told what books we need, etc._

What else happened? You gonna be alright? *puts arm over your shoulder*

Zexy to Riku:

_*Rests against neck* I'll be fine... after a shower, of course... I have dramatic lit, which is making me more comfortable to speak in front of crowds. *sigh* other than that, nothing eventful. *wraps arms around you* -whispering in your ear- I missed you, Riku. *kisses neck*_

Riku to Zexy:

_*shivers* Zexy, is something on your mind?_

_Zexy to Riku:_

_*Bites ear tenderly* maybe...  
*nuzzles neck* maybe not...  
*Slides hand down your leg* something on YOUR mind, sweetie?_

ooOOoo

Riku groaned. "No Zexy. Dammit, how do I answer this?" He struggled for several minutes all but seeing an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other as he tried to decide what to do. Finally, resigned to what he needed to do, he started typing his response trying not to overthink his decision.

ooOOoo

Zexy bit his lip nervously worried that he shouldn't have sent that last message. It was taking to long for Riku to respond. He couldn't stop himself though. The memories of last night made him feel, cared for, desired, wanted for the first time, in a long time. Hell, the desired part he'd never felt before. It felt good and he wanted to feel it again. But now, as he waited for Riku to respond he was afraid he'd blown it, pushed too fast.

"Dammit! Why can't you be patient? You're patient in everything else in your life for fuck's sake!" he reprimanded himself in a hushed voice. _It's been over ten minutes, oh god, he's not going to respond._ His heart was back to pounding hard again but then he heard it, the wonderful sound of a message alert. Although when he read it he wasn't sure if it he should be relieved or sad.

_*grabs hand*  
Yeah, maybe you're just using me for by body (Internet body, whatever)_

You do know this isn't healthy for either one of us right? We need to find someone close to us where we live, that we can be intimate with in real life.

*nuzzles your neck* but, don't think I'm saying this because of what happened yesterday. I'm just trying to be realistic, and I don't want to hurt you, I care too much for you and don't want to see that to happen. *kisses neck* I'm sorry.

ooOOoo

Zexy read it over several times some of what he said hurting and some strengthening his desire to trust Riku. He responded as honestly as he could, considering the tiny bit of warning that had wiggled its way into his heart and mind.

_I would never do that. *eyes soften* Using you would be the cruelest act I can imagine. _

_And yes, I realize it...isn't healthy, to use your words *looks sadly at you and sighs* I try not to hurt most people, and you especially. *sighs deeply* If I ever hurt you, even a little, I'm sorry... And being realistic isn't a bad thing. *hugs, body shakes slightly as silent tears begin to fall* This... th-this isn't your fault... so don't apologize..._

Zexy didn't realize until after he hit send that his cheeks were wet from real tears. He wiped to two wet lines from his cheeks and brushed the feelings off. "It will be okay. I know it will." He murmured, as he attempted to convince himself it was true.

ooOOoo

"Shit, shit, shit. I don't want to hurt you Zexy." Heart pounding Riku typed frantically.

_*Hugs you tightly back* *sigh* Look, I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't want you to grow too attached to me, and I you, because we live on opposite sides of the country, and I just, ugh, don't think this would be able to happen in real life. At least not at the present time, I really think… I don't know maybe I do, maybe it would... just don't cry. Be strong, for me, please? You know I will ALWAYS be here for you, no matter what, right? *grabs sides of your face and kisses your sweet lips* just no more crying okay? Just try to find someone, like I am, but I'm in the rural south and you're in CA, one of the most liberal states in the union, a great guy like you shouldn't be on the market for long._

Riku hesitated for a moment before adding the last part of the message but typed it anyway and hit send before he could change it.

_*grabs ass* but for now, while we search, we are still each other's, so please, stop being so sad, and embrace life. "No Day but Today." right? *kiss*_

ooOOoo

The phone was in his hand on vibrate so his mom couldn't hear when he received notifications. So when Riku's message came in it only took a few seconds to get it open. So many emotions flitted through Zexy's mind that he couldn't gather them for several minutes. By the time he started his response he had them organized and his usual self preserving calm had returned. And only he would know the hurt that had already seeped into his heart.

_*eyes narrow, looks away* -calmly- you're right. *lets hair fall in a curtain around my face* _

_-sadly- I am trying to find someone... and fighting a shitload of other emotions, like always... *meets your eyes with my own* and the same goes for you. Fuck, DOUBLE for you. I'm ready to accept any fate that is thrown at me, and that fate better look out. _

_And I'm always strong... *eyes soften again* I have to be, or others will worry... *eyes lose their light, then glow with a long-lost fire. Smiles* Heh... King of the Mindless Rant... _

_*sits on the ground* Very well. Until we find others, we have each other! *looks up at you and smiles* got it memorized? *stands, kisses your neck*_

ooOOoo

Riku read the message a few times not sure at first how to interpret it. He wasn't good at understanding people but it seemed like Zexy was working through his emotions during the message. The lump in his stomach warned him that the last was resignation. _But he said he understands we are just doing this until we find other guys. So it'll be okay. I did my part, Zexy is fine with it and understands._ Riku thought to himself. Satisfied, he began to type.

ooOOoo

Zexy opened the latest message with a little less enthusiasm. His mind and heart were at war as warning flags were flying all through his head. And he couldn't quite let go of the hurt that Riku's words caused. "Well it's not like he can physically hurt you anyway. Besides, you'll just have to find a way to get to North Carolina so you can meet." He whispered into his dark room in an attempt to rid the last of his doubts. Refusing to accept defeat he squared his shoulders and opened the message.

_*groans* Mem-or-ized. *grabs head, brings it forcefully to my waiting lips* *pulls back slightly* I knew you'd be trouble *goes back to kissing passionately, hands toying with your hair*_

Zexy grinned. "Oh you have no idea how much trouble I can be love." And just like that he was back in the moment typing his response.

ooOOoo

Riku smiled at the next message feeling more relaxed and more convinced that he was right about how Zexy was feeling, he responded quickly.

_*relishes kiss before pulling back slightly*... look who's talking... *smiles warmly before leaning forward to nip your ear*_

ooOOoo

Zexy was surprised at how fast the next message came but had an idea why. He couldn't help but smile when he read it, in fact, he let out a little laugh at Riku's comment and allowed the last threads of doubt slip to the back of his mind so he could enjoy the moment.

_*pulls you up so we are face to face* Do you really want to do this again? And don't say something like, "Well not if you don't want to." *sniff*_

ooOOoo

Riku blew out a long breath after reading the next message. "Great he's leaving it to me to decide if we're going to go down this road again. Well shit…"

_*laughs happily* Am I THAT predictable? *smirks* fine, I won't. I'll leave it... *leans in* ...up to... *kisses teasingly* ...you. *sits with half-lidded eyes*_

As he read the 'laughs happily' again he decided Zexy would be fine and this would not be a bad thing. The memory of what happened the night before had him half hard already and horny. He wanted to do it again and obviously Zexy did too. So he responded the way he truly wanted to respond.

ooOOoo

Zexy's groin tightened when he read the latest message knowing what this was leading up to.

_Make up your mind, you'd better find a guy that likes taking charge._

Fine, but this time, you be the seme, it's only fair…now get that fine piece of ass over here *taps foot, with hands on hips*

Grinning wide he thought about how to start this then with a wicked smirk on his face and his body humming with the beginnings of arousal he typed his message and hit send.

ooOOoo

"Okay then, I guess we really are going to do this again." Riku murmured. His body shivered in anticipation of what they were about to do. He chuckled at Zexy's question. "I guess I'm a natural top. This could get a little confusing."

_*stares defiantly at you* If I'm seme, why are you giving instructions? *Waits a few seconds for your answer. Rolls eyes, and goes to you* Hmph, you take charge just fine... *locks lips with you, lightly biting your lower lip while asking entry*_

"You do a pretty good job at taking charge too sweetheart." He whispered as his smile grew. "Okay let's try this."

ooOOoo

Yuffie was just about done editing her last chapter when she looked at the clock, again. She'd been doing that for the last hour and a half. She hadn't heard from either Riku or Zexy since she sent her messages. It had taken all of her will to keep from messaging them again and she was a wreck. She'd read the last two paragraphs twice and still found mistakes.

She furrowed her brows. "Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow to post this. I'm obviously too preoccupied at the moment to concentrate." Her shoulders slumped and she looked at the clock again. It was only four minutes later than the last time she had looked.

"Gah! This is hopeless."

Aerith poked her head in the room. "Anything yet?"

Yuffie shook her head no.

"I'm sorry. I know waiting is hard but I'm sure something came up that they couldn't respond. Both of them have strained home lives. Anything could have happened. They'll respond, I'm sure of it." Aerith offered then was gone.

"Sure, easy for her to say. It's not her friends that haven't responded." She rubbed her face with her hands. "Okay. Pull it together and get this finished so you can post and get to bed." She forced herself to concentrate and get it done. Thirty agonizing minutes and fifteen glances at the time later she had her chapter uploaded and stood to get ready for bed. Her nerves were shot and her stomach hurt from it but there was nothing she could do and there was no way she was going to bother them by sending another message. The confirming email came through that let her know her story uploaded. She shut down her computer and went to bed worried that she'd lost two of her newest friends tonight. "I should have never offered my opinion." She mumbled as she crawled into bed, punched her pillow and settled in to sleep.

ooOOoo

Zexy had just opened Riku's message when his email tone sounded. He was about to ignore it but decided he might as well see who it was. It was a notification that Yuffie uploaded a new chapter. "Awesome, I can't wait to read it… Ah shit! I forgot to send Yuffie's response! She probably thinks I'm mad. Gods dammit!" He went back to the message he typed to her earlier to send it and froze when he read the first few words.

_ "Just be careful Zexy"_

"Its good advice Yufe and I will be. I won't let him hurt me." He whispered but even as he said it that little thread of doubt came rushing back to the front of his mind. He sent his response to Yuffie and went back to read Riku's but the heat that had been growing in his body was quickly cooling.

He read the message a few times but did not respond. "Should I be doing this? Can I protect myself if he disappears on me?" He put his head back against his headboard. "Is it worth the risk?" He read the message again.

_*gives entry, tongues battle in our mouths, groans from deep within* *puts one hand to the small of your back and the other behind your head, pulls in closing the distance between us*_

"Fuck it, it's worth the chance." He mumbled then typed his response and sent it.

ooOOoo

While Riku waited for Zexy's response a notification came in on the PWF site and when he looked to see what it was he let out a string of curses. "Fucking hell, I forgot to respond to Yuffie. Dammit." He went to their string of messages and pulled up her last one. He read over it again getting stuck on one sentence.

_The longer you let Zexy think there's a chance the better chance he will be hurt badly._

"But he knows I'm not planning on a relationship. I was honest with him and he understands. He knows there's not a chance." He read the sentence again. "Doesn't he?" he asked himself with less conviction this time. He ran his fingers through his hair. "He knows dammit, everything's okay." He reiterated then typed his response to Yuffie.

_I know Yuffie. I was honest with him tonight. I'm pretty sure he get's it now. Sorry I didn't respond earlier. I got sidetracked. Thanks for your help._

A few minutes later Zexy's message came in but the distraction of Yuffie's message took the horny right out of him. "Maybe I should just say good night to him." He murmured as he started to read the message.

_*I press my body close to yours, grinding slowly* *breaks kiss* eager, huh? *leans forward, biting neck lightly.* *Stops, kisses you again while sliding my hand into your pants. Begins toying with your balls*_

"Fuck me, how am I not supposed to get turned on by this?" he moaned. He pushed everything else out of his mind and let himself fall into the world the he and Zexy had created together. "To hell with the outside world, tonight I'm going to enjoy my sexy, blue haired internet guy." Determined, and quickly getting his horny back, he typed his response.

ooOOoo

_Oh.. I am *keeps kissing, throws shirt off, goes back to kissing, more forceful this time* *rips your shirt off* *breaks kiss* *starts to kiss every inch of your chest* *every..inch*_

Zexy smiled. "There we go. Now let's get to the good stuff and step this up a bit."

And they did…

Zexy:

_*moans lightly* ...no-no... *lightly grips your chin, brings your face up to mine, steals a kiss* hmph... *begins to make a trail of kisses down your collar* what will happen if...? *takes left nipple into mouth, biting it while roving with my tongue* *hand dips into your pants, playing with your stiffening member*_

Riku:

Slips his hand in his pants and grips his erection to mimic what Zexy described. He lets out a soft moan and briefly closes his eyes then responds using one hand while he slowly strokes his length.

_I-if what ha-ppens? *Hand grabs your hand playing with my cock and moves along with you* *other hand slides into your pants and mirrors your movements*_

Zexy:

Moans and shoves his hand in his pants wanting to feel what they are describing.

_*removes hand and leads you to nearby bed, pushing you down gently* *leans over you on my hand, kissing you fiercely* *breaks kiss to begin another trail down your torso* what happens if I do... THIS *flashes a mischievous grin before taking your pert right nipple into my mouth* *begins playing with the flesh in my mouth while my left hand toys with your other nipple*_

Riku:

Leaves go of his shaft and starts playing with his nipples hissing when he pinches one enough to sting. The act sends a jolt straight to his sex and makes it jerk in its confines.

_*moans* Y-ou-'ll ttt-tur-rn mme onn evvvveen moorre, give me more! Please!_

Zexy:

Smiles at Riku's reaction, knowing that he really is that turned on. The thought spikes his own arousal higher.

_*continues sucking and toying with your nipple. My hand dips into your pants again, playing with your obvious hard-on* Begging? *grins wickedly, biting your nipple roughly*_

Riku:

Gasps when he pinches his nipple hard and strokes his cock as he imagines Zexy would do.

_*gasps, groans* *hands grab the bed fiercely* *head thrashes back* st-op, ttoyi-ng wwit-h mme,_

Zexy:

_*stops sucking, pouts* it's your punishment... *resumes playing with you*_

Riku:

Teasing his nipple still he slows his stroking to keep from bringing himself too soon.

_For what? *moans in pleasure**arches back*_

Zexy:

Chuckles, enjoying Riku's confusion. He continues to stroke himself letting his body slowly build its excitement.

_*stops toying*Heh... for trying to be seme when you said I was... *undoes your pants, slipping your boxer briefs off* Now, what to do? *begins playing with your painfully hard member*_

Riku:

Pants softly as he pictures what Zexy describes. He feels moisture leak from his slit and moans. God I can't believe how close I am already.

_Make me cum then, take me DAMMIT! Fuck me! Fuck me please! Lover._

Zexy:

"God who knew having your partner so excited would be such a turn on." He groans and starts stroking himself faster wanting to catch up to Riku's obvious excitement.

_*takes your length into my mouth, slowly bobbing head up and down while sucking* *feels your erection tense, close to release. Then stops* *continues in this fashion for a few more strokes then starts to pull off*_

Riku:

"Ahh fuck!" He struggles to control his arousal taking his hand completely away from his throbbing erection. Panting hard and sweating he types his response shaking.

_*hands grab your head, fingers tightening their grip as I shoot my load down your throat* that was fucking fantastic, baby! *grabs your face and pulls you to mine, kisses you longingly, tasting my own cum in your mouth* *licks lips* *pushes you back* now Zexy, please be gentle with me...at first, *hands you a bottle of lube* fuck my tight hole you sexy son of a bitch._

Zexy:

Sweat is starting to form on his face and chest as he uses longer, tighter strokes to mimic what he's picturing he's going to do to Riku.

_*glares, positions dick on the tip of your hole without lube, shoves in once* Seme, remember? *lathers the mixture on myself* Or do I... *slides one slick finger in* ...need to... *pulls out slides two in, scissoring the opening* ...remind you... *pulls out again, slides three in just to make sure* ...Again? *pulls out fingers, leans forward for a brief kiss before sliding my cock in, agonizingly slow*_

Riku:

His chest is heaving as his breath comes in quick hard bursts. Reading Zexy's message he can't help but touch himself but this time he soaks his fingers with his mouth and lifting his leg he pushes a finger past his rim and gasps at how good it feels then closes his eyes imagining it's Zexy's finger and the thought almost makes him cum. He keeps his finger pumping while he types with the other. By the time he's done he's panting and sweating and nearly ready to finish.

_*gasping and moaning in pain and pleasure* *fingers digging deep into the bed* *feels you deep inside me, hole tightening around your thick member invading my depths* nn-n-OH! Hit there, there again! please! *head flies back and presses into bed*_

Zexy:

He's almost there so close to finishing when Riku's message comes in that just reading it brings him over and he finishes before he even starts to type. Gasping for air and with his legs and hands trembling he responds thinking Riku is probably almost there as well.

_*brief smile before obliging* As you wish... *begins working into a rhythm, slowly at first, but quickly speeding up* Ah! aaah! I-I'm... Its s-s-ssssoooo t-tight... *moans escape both of us as I continue* aaahhh! f-f-fu...! *continues repeatedly hitting your sensitive bundle of nerves* *keeps going until I feel the pressure build then stops, teasing myself, then continues building to release, I yell out as I cum in your ass *closes eyes in bliss, panting heavily*_

Riku:

He opens Zexy's message stroking and fingering himself while he reads the absolute perfect words that make him cum hard. He grits his teeth and yells silently as his cum shoots from his slit and his channel clamps down on his fingers. He lay on his side gasping for air for a few minutes as he waits for his pulse to slow a little. Using one hand he types his response.

_*orgasms from the force of you coming in me* *pants heavily* well I feel well fucked, I'm probably going to be sore in the morning, not that it wasn't worth it. *kiss* *nuzzles your neck* you were great, tonight love. *kiss* teases hair. *moves it out of your face* why keep it so long?_

Zexy:

As he returned to his room after cleaning up he heard his phone vibrate. He laid down on his stomach and opened the message. His heart skipped a beat at the intimate question Riku ended it with. "He does care about me." He murmurs with a smile of pure joy.

_*nuzzles back* You weren't half bad yourself, love *kisses deeply* why keep what so long? My hair?_

Riku:

_Thanks, love *kiss*_

Yes, silly, what else your cock?

Zexy:

_*blushes brightly* sh-shuddup... *composes self as eyes drain of light* ...it makes me think of someone I lost... I'm cutting it when I'm older, but for now... I think it makes a good reminder, until I can do better... *looks down sadly, then perks up* but, I know that I should enjoy each day to the fullest. "No day but today", right? *kisses your lips softly*_

Riku:

Drying off his hands he looks at Zexy's response. "Wow sorry Zexy, I didn't expect something like that as the reason."

_*kisses back* Damn straight sugar. Sorry to hear about your loss. *rubs a hand down your body* _

_But everything will be alright, just keep them in your heart and they'll continue to live on inside you. *smiles*_

Zexy:

"Oh my gods, he's so sweet."

_Thank you (wow, I just put 'thank you', not 'thanks') *shivers at your touch* I-I kn-know. *blushes at your smile*_

Riku:

"Why can't you be from here Zexy? This sucks, I am in such deep shit." All of his doubts came slamming back into him and instead of being happy he felt even more like a bastard. "He's going to get hurt. He's too sweet and innocent to handle this." Riku whispered as the realization finally sank in. "Fuck." He sighed as he sat down to send his last response for the night which he was grateful for because he just didn't have the strength to do this anymore tonight.

_*kiss* night love, (oh what you do to me), Yes I'm quoting Queen as we lie in bed, I'm weird I know, but you somehow like that don't you? *kiss* _

Zexy:

He sighs with contentment, "It'll be okay."

_*hugs and kisses* Yes, I do. *nuzzles your neck, getting comfortable* g'night._

Riku looked at the last message and felt even worse. "I'm going to end up hurting him." He sighed and shut down his computer. Lying in bed in the dark as exhausted as he was he struggled to fall asleep knowing that one day soon he would have to break Zexy's heart.

And there you go… The latest chapter and it was a long time in coming. I will try to get the next up in the next few months. My life is calming down now so I think it should be possible.

I promise any chapter story I have on this site will be finished.

I will not leave them hanging.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
